Yugioh! The Next Generation
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: A new set of characters, a new set of rules and a new series of adventures. Join 5 young duellists in this new Yugioh Spin Off
1. New Beginnings

Here is my idea for a new Yugioh Spin Off, it does contain some made up cards. It will also use Fusions, Synchros and XYZs. It will also use card series' from the TV Series'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

It was the finals of a local duel monsters tournament, on one side was a teenage boy with short black hair and glasses, he was dressed in a beige hoodie and blue jeans, his opponent was a stocky man wearing all black with a blonde buzz cut. The teenager had a Six Samurai - Irou on the field and a facedown, he had 2 cards in his hand and 2400 life points left. His opponent had a face down defence position monster on the field and one face down, no cards in his hand and 1400 life points left. Duel monsters had changed a bit over the years, for example, now all duelists used a new concept called Duellist Points, where they would wager an amount of Duellist Points and at the end, they go to the winner, Duellist Points were needed to enter tournaments and to purchase rarer cards.

"My turn" said the teenager

The teenager draws a card.

"I summon Six Samurai- Nisashi in Attack Mode" said the teenager

**Six Samurai - Nisashi**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/ Effect]**

**ATK: 1400 DEF: 700**

**While you control another 'Six Samurai' monster with a different name, this card can attack twice during the same battle phase, if this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another 'Six Samurai' monster you control instead.**

"Now, I'll have Nisashi attack your face down monster" said the teenager

The face down was Big Shield Gardna.

**Big Shield Gardna**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/ Effect]**

**ATK: 100 DEF: 2600**

**During either players turn, when this face-down card (And no other cards) is targeted by a spell card, change this card to face up defense position, and if you do, negate the Spell Card's activation. If this card is attacked, change it to attack position at the end of the damage step.**

_Teenager's LP (2400-1200=1200)_

"Drat" said the teenager

"My draw" said the man

The man draws his card and Big Shield Gardna switches to attack position

"I activate the spell card, Lightning Vortex" said the man

**Lightning Vortex**

**[Spell Card]**

**Discard one card from your hand, destroy all face up monsters on your opponent's side of the field.**

Both Six Samurai monsters were destroyed.

"Next, I activate my face down card, Shield and Sword" said the man

**Shield and Sword**

**[Spell Card]**

**Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face up monsters on the field until the end of the end phase. Any additions and subtractions to the ATK and DEF of a monster are applied to the new ATK and DEF. Monsters summoned after the turn this card is activated are unaffected by this card's effect.**

_Big Shield Gardna (ATK=2600, DEF=100)_

"And I'll have Big Shield Gardna attack you directly" said the man

Big Shield Gardna attacks the teenager.

_Teenager's LP (1200-2600=0)_

Meanwhile, a teenager with messy, dark brown hair, wearing a black jacket and blue jeans is seen getting off a train.

The next day, the teenager from the tournament was at school, he was duelling against a blonde haired teenager wearing a black turtleneck with a white diamond logo, and a pair of blue jeans. The black haired teenager had 2 cards in his hand, one face down card, a Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki and a Chamberlain of the Six Samurai, both monsters were Level 3. The Blonde had 3 cards in hand, 0 face downs and a Baby Dragon and Familiar Knight on his field.

"Look, Rick, I know you're disappointed that you lost the tournament, but at least you got second place" said the blonde

"Yeah Thomas, I guess I could have done worse, anyway, it's your move" said Rick

Thomas drew his card.

"Alright, I play Mystical Space Typhoon" said Thomas

**Mystical Space Typhoon**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Quick Play]**

**Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.**

"So I'll destroy your Face down card" said Thomas

Rick's face down, Mirror Force, was destroyed.

"Next, I'll play Raigeki" said Thomas

**Raigeki**

**[Spell Card]**

**Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

"So both your monsters are destroyed and you have no monsters and no spells or traps, next, I'll tribute Baby Dragon and Familiar Knight to summon the dragon of diamond, Hyozanru" said Thomas

**Hyozanru**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 7**

**[Dragon]**

**ATK: 2100 DEF: 2800**

"So what? I still have 2700 life points left" said Rick

"I'm not done yet, I play Monster Reborn, so I'll bring Morphing Jar back from your graveyard" said Thomas

**Morphing Jar**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 2**

**[Rock/ Effect]**

**ATK: 700 DEF: 600**

**FLIP: Both players discard their hands. Then both players draw 5 cards.**

"Now I'll attack with both monsters" said Thomas

_Rick's LP (2700-700=2000) (2000-2100=0)_

"Damn it" said Rick

A girl with black hair and glasses, dressed a bit like an emo, approached the 2 duellists.

"Hey guys, you just finished?" asked the girl

"Hey Bethany, yeah, I won" said Thomas

"So, did you hear about the new student, he just moved here and apparently, he's really good at Duel Monsters" said Bethany

"Really? Where is he?" asked Thomas

"I don't know, I haven't seen him yet" said Bethany

Later that day, Thomas was in class when he saw someone in the class room that he hadn't seen before.

The next day, school wasn't open. Thomas was heading out when he saw the student from yesterday.

"Hey, um, are you the new student at Domino City High?" asked Thomas

The teenager turned around and faced Thomas, it was the teenager from the train

"I am, why?" asked the teenager

"Well, I heard you're quite good at duel monsters, I wanted to see for myself" said Thomas

"Really, you want to duel me?" asked the Teenager

"Yeah, you up for it?" asked Thomas

"You know what? I am, but I don't have my deck at the moment, I'll meet you at the park tomorrow" said the teenager

"Alright then" said Thomas

"Oh, I'm Alex by the way" said the Teenager

The next day, Thomas was waiting at the park, he invited Rick and Bethany.

"Where is he?" asked Bethany

"He said he'd be here" said Thomas

Alex arrived carrying a backpack.

"Hey, you arrived" said Thomas

"I never miss a duel" said Alex

Alex pulled a duel disk out of his backpack. Thomas grabbed his duel disk aswell. Their disk's had been personalised to match their deck themes, the main part of Thomas' was a dragon head and the field part of the disk was styled after a dragon's wing. Alex's disk was more Machine themed.

Both players drew 5 cards.

"LET'S DUEL" said both duelists

"I'll go first" said Thomas

Thomas drew a card.

"To start off, I'll summon Familiar Knight in attack mode" said Thomas

**Familiar Knight**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 3**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, each player can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Monster from their hand.**

"Next, I'll set one card face down for later, your move" said Thomas

Alex draws his card.

"I summon X-Head Cannon" said Alex

**X-Head Cannon**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Machine]**

**ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500**

"Then, I'll use double summon, which allows me to normal summon a second time, so I'll summon V-Tiger Jet" said Alex

**V-Tiger Jet**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Machine]**

**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800**

"And since I'm not taking chances on your face down, I play Mystical Space Typhoon" said Alex

Thomas' face down (Draining Shield) is destroyed

"Next, I'll attack your Knight with my X-Head Cannon" said Alex

_Thomas' LP (8000-600=7400)_

"Since you destroyed my Knight, we both summon a level 4 monster from our hand, I'll choose Rare Metal Dragon"

**Rare Metal Dragon**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 4**

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set.**

"Alright then, I'll summon Mecha Dog Marron" said Alex

**Mecha Dog Marron**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 4**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, inflict 1000 LP damage to both players. If this card on the field is sent to the graveyard, except by battle, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.**

"Next, I'll throw the last card in my hand face down" said Alex

Alex sets the card

"And I'll end my turn there" said Alex

Thomas draws his card

"For my move, I will play Stray Lambs" said Thomas

**Stray Lambs**

**[Spell Card]**

**Special Summon 2 'Lamb Tokens' (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. You cannot summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (But you can set).**

"So I get 2 Lamb Tokens to my side of the field, next, I'll have my Rare Metal Dragon attack your dog" said Thomas

Rare Metal Dragon charges towards Mecha Dog Marron.

"I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack" said Alex

**Negate Attack**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Counter Trap]**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the battle phase.**

"Damn it, I'll end with a face down" said Thomas

"My draw" said Alex

Alex draws his card. Then he smiles.

"I summon W-Wing Catapult" said Alex

**W-Wing Catapult**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Machine/Union]**

**ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500**

**Once per turn, you can equip this card to a "V-Tiger Jet" you control, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

"But I'm not stopping there, I remove my V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult from the game in order to fusion summon..." said Alex

V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult combine.

"...VW-TIGER CATAPULT" said Alex

**VW-Tiger Catapult**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 6**

**[Machine/Fusion/Effect]**

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 2100**

**"V-Tiger Jet" + "W-Wing Catapult"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card from your hand to change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)**

"And I'll end my turn there" said Alex

_"Why did he just end?__" _thought Bethany

"My draw" said Thomas

Thomas draws his card.

"Alright, I sacrifice 2 Lamb Tokens in order to summon the mighty Hyozanru" said Thomas

**Hyozanru**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 7**

**[Dragon]**

**ATK: 2100 DEF: 2800**

"Next, I'll have my Rare Metal Dragon attack your Robotic Puppy" said Thomas

Rare Metal Dragon destroys Mecha-Dog

_Alex's LP (8000-1400=6600)_

"By destroying my dog, you activated his special ability, when he's destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, both of us take 1000 damage" said Alex

_Alex's LP (6600-1000=5600)_

_Thomas' LP (7400-1000=6400)_

"Next, I'll have Hyozanru attack your X-Head Cannon" said Thomas

Hyozanru destroys X-Head

_Alex's LP (5600-300=5300)_

"I end my turn" said Thomas

"Alright, my draw" said Alex

Alex draws his card

"I sacrifice my Tiger Catapult in order to summon...JINZO" said Alex

**Jinzo**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 6**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500**

**Trap Cards cannot be activated. Effects of all Trap Cards on the field are negated.**

"Uh oh" said Thomas

"Next, I'll have Jinzo attack Hyozanru" said Alex

Jinzo destroys Hyozanru.

_Thomas' LP (6400-300=6100)_

"I'll end there" said Alex

"Alright, my draw" said Thomas

Thomas draws a card

"I'll set a monster face down and I'll end" said Thomas

_"Why didn't he attack Jinzo with his dragon?_" thought Alex

Alex draws a card.

"Alright, I'll have my Jinzo attack your face-down monster" said Alex

Jinzo destroys the monster, revealing it to be a Morphing Jar.

"Since you destroyed my Jar, we both discard our hands and draw 5 new cards" said Thomas

Both duelists discard their hands and draw 5 new cards.

"Alright, I'll end with a face down" said Alex

Thomas draws his card.

"For my move, I'll start by discarding a card from my hand, allowing me to special summon The Tricky" said Thomas

**The Tricky**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 5**

**[Spellcaster/Effect]**

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200**

**You can discard one card from your hand in order to Special Summon this monster from your hand.**

"Next, I'll have my Rare Metal Dragon attack your Jinzo" said Thomas

"Why would he do that?" asked Bethany

"Because Rare Metal Dragon and Jinzo have the same Attack points, so they'll both be destroyed, leaving Alex wide open to an attack by The Tricky" said Rick

Rare Metal Dragon charges at Jinzo.

"I trigger my face down, Shrink" said Alex

**Shrink**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Quick Play]**

**Target one monster on the field, Half its ATK points until the End Phase.**

"So your Dragon's Attack Power is cut down to 1200, so it's destroyed and you take the damage" said Alex

_Thomas' LP (5300-1200=4100)_

"Also, since my Jinzo is still in play, you can't attack with The Tricky unless you want to lose 400 more Life Points" said Alex

"Damn it, I guess I'll end with a face down card" said Thomas

"This guy really is good" said Bethany

"My draw" said Alex

Alex draws his card.

"Don't bother using that card in your back row, I play Giant Trunade" said Alex

**Giant Trunade**

**[Spell Card]**

**Return all Spell and Trap cards to the respective owners hands.**

"So your back row returns to your hand, but I'm not done, I set a monster in defense mode and play Card Trader" said Alex

**Card Trader**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Once per turn, during your standby phase: You can shuffle one card from your hand into the deck: Draw one card.**

"With this card, I can swap out one card in my hand for a new one, but I can't use it yet since my Standby Phase has passed, so instead, I'll attack with Jinzo" said Alex

The Tricky is destroyed.

_Thomas' LP (4100-400=3700)_

_"Rats, maybe I can't beat this guy" _thought Thomas

"I end my turn" said Alex

"Alright then" said Thomas

Thomas draws a card.

"For my move, I'll set a card face down, then I'll play Pot of Duality" said Thomas

**Pot of Duality**

**[Spell Card]**

**Reveal the top 3 cards of your deck, add 1 to your hand then shuffle the rest back into your deck. You can only activate 'Pot of Duality' once per turn. You cannot special summon the turn you activate this card.**

The top 3 cards in Thomas' deck are revealed to be Baby Dragon, Gogogo Golem and Lightning Vortex.

"Perfect, I'll pick Lightning Vortex" said Thomas

Thomas shuffles the others back into his deck.

"Next, I'll activate it" said Thomas

**Lightning Vortex**

**[Spell Card]**

**Discard one card from your hand, destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

"So I'll discard Paladin of White Dragon from my hand to destroy both Jinzo and your face down monster" said Thomas

Jinzo and the face down (Red Gadget) are destroyed.

"Next, I'll summon my Axe Dragonute" said Thomas

**Axe Dragonute**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200**

**If this card attacks, it is switched to defense mode at the end of the damage step.**

"And I'll attack you directly" said Thomas

Axe Dragonute attacks Alex, then switches to defense.

_Alex's LP (5300-2000=3300)_

"I'll end my turn there" said Thomas

"My draw" said Alex

Alex draws his card.

"Perfect, first I'll activate the spell card, Dark Hole" said Alex

**Dark Hole**

**[Spell Card]**

**Destroy all monsters on the field.**

"So your dragon is destroyed" said Alex

"Not bad, but what else can you do, you don't have any monsters" said Thomas

"This, I activate my Trap Card, Graverobber" said Alex

**Graverobber**

**[Trap Card]**

**Select 1 Spell Card in your opponent's graveyard. You can use it in your hand until the end phase. If you use it, you take 2000 LP Damage.**

"So I'll select your Stray Lambs, so now I get 2 Lamb Tokens of my own, at the cost of 2000 Life Points that is" said Thomas

_Alex's LP (3300-2000=1300)_

"And for my next move, I'll sacrifice a Lamb Token to summon my favourite card in my deck" said Alex

"But you already played a Jinzo" said Thomas

"Who said anything about Jinzo? The guy I'm summoning is Machine Royalty, I summon...MACHINE KING" said Alex

**Machine King**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 6**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000**

**This card gains 100 ATK for every Machine on the Field**

"So due to his effect, he gains 100 points for every Machine on the field, including himself, so he has 2300 attack power" said Alex

"So what? I still have 3700 LP left" said Thomas

"It's because I still have this card, Megamorph" said Alex

**Megamorph**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Equip Spell]**

**If your Life Points are Lower than your opponent's, double the equipped monster's ATK, if you have more Life Points, half the ATK of the equipped monster.**

"Since I have less Life Points than you, Machine King's attack doubles to 4600, and I attack you directly" said Alex

"Oh no you don't, I activate my Trap Card, MAGIC CYLINDER" said Thomas

**Magic Cylinder**

**[Trap Card]**

**Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack, negate the attack and inflict LP damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the attacking monster.**

"You lose" said Thomas

"No I don't, from my hand I play the quick play spell, Ring of Defense" said Alex

**Ring of Defense**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Quick Play]**

**You can only activate this card in response to a trap card that would inflict damage. Make all damage from the effect 0.**

"So you hung on for one more move, but next turn, you're going down" said Thomas

"I play one card face down and end my move" said Alex

"Okay then, I draw" said Thomas

Thomas draws his card.

"Alright, I summon Photon Crusher in attack mode" said Thomas

**Photon Crusher**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

******If this card attacks, it is switched to defense mode at the end of the damage step.**

"Next, I play my spell card, Enemy Controller" said Thomas

**Enemy Controller**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Quick Play]**

**Activate 1 of these effects.**  
**Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position.  
****Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of that target until the End Phase.**

"So I'll use it to switch your token to Attack mode, and since it has 0 attack points, I'll crush it with Photon Crusher" said Thomas

"Not so fast, I play my trap card, Sakuretsu Armour" said Alex

**Sakuretsu Armour**

**[Trap Card]**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster.**

"So your Crusher is destroyed" said Alex

"NO!" said Thomas

Photon Crusher is destroyed.

"I end my turn, there's nothing else I can do" said Thomas

"You got that right, I draw, and since Megamorph is still in play, I attack you directly with Machine King" said Alex

Machine King attacks Thomas.

_Thomas' LP (3700-4600=0)_

"And that ends the game" said Alex

"Wow, you're really good" said Thomas

"Thanks, you're good too" said Alex

"Thank you, hey, just out of curiosity, how many Duellist Points do you actually have?" asked Thomas

"I'll show you" said Alex

Alex pulled a small device out of his pocket, about the size of a card, his duellist points were displayed on the front, 20,642 Points.

"Whoa! Over 20,000, I've never seen that many" said Thomas

"How many points do you have?" asked Alex

Thomas grabbed his device for his Duellist Points, he had a total of 7,588.

"Hey, not bad, hey, what about you two?" asked Alex, to Rick and Bethany.

Rick and Bethany grabbed their devices too, Rick had 5,780 points, Bethany had 2,512 points.

"Wow, not bad, so I guess, I'll see you guys around" said Alex before walking away

"Yeah, see you in school" said Thomas

"He seems like a nice guy" said Beth

* * *

**That ends the first edition of my new Yu-Gi-Oh! Spin Off.**

**Let me know what you think of the characters.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. A New Enemy

Time for the newest installment

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

After Alex's duel with Thomas, the 2 had become close friends, it had been a week since they squared off, at the moment, they were in the park with Bethany and Rick. At the moment, Rick was duelling with Alex. Alex had 4 cards in hand, 550 LP, 2 set cards and an X-Head Cannon on the field. Rick had 2 cards in hand, 3 set cards and Six Samurai - Yariza on the field and 1000 LP.

"It's my draw, and I play Cunning of The Six Samurai" said Rick

**Cunning of the Six Samurai**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Quick Play]**

**Send 1 face-up 'Six Samurai' monster you control to the graveyard, then target 1 'Six Samurai' monster in either player's graveyard; Special Summon that target.**

"So I sacrifice my Yariza in order to summon from the graveyard...Legendary Six Samurai, Shi En" said Rick

**Legendary Six Samurai, Shi En**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 5**

**[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]**

**ATK: 2500 DEF: 1400**

**1 Warrior-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner 'Six Samurai' monsters  
Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a spell/trap card, negate the activation and, if you do, destroy it. If this card would be destroyed, destroy another face-up 'Six Samurai' monster you control instead.**

"So, I'll use his effect to destroy your left face-down" said Rick

Alex's face-down (Sakuretsu Armour) was destroyed.

"Then, I'll attack your X-Head Cannon with my Shi En, bringing your Life Points down to Zero" said Rick

"I activate my other face-down card, Shrink, which cuts your monster's ATK in half, down to 1250, 550 points less than my X-Head" said Alex

"Aw man" said Rick

"So your Shi En is destroyed" said Alex

_Rick's LP (1000-550=450)_

"Drat, I activate my first face-down card, Jar of Greed" said Rick

**Jar of Greed**

**[Trap Card]**

**Draw 1 Card.**

"Next, I activate my second face down, Compulsory Evacuation Device, this trap allows me to return one monster on the field to the owner's hand, so I'll choose X-Head Cannon" said Rick

X-Head Cannon bounces back to Alex's hand.

"I guess I have to end there" said Rick

"My draw" said Alex

_"I know I can win, if he attacks me, I could easily take him out with my Magic Cylinder" _thought Rick

"I'll start by summoning X-Head Cannon in attack mode, next I play Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon a second time, so I sacrifice my X-Head in order to summon, JINZO" said Alex

"What? Not Jinzo" said Rick

"His effect will make all your traps null and void, so I attack directly" said Alex

_Rick's LP (450-2400=0)_

"Aw man, I lost again" said Rick

"Hey, you're getting better, you nearly had me" said Alex

"Um, guys, maybe we should be getting home" said Thomas

"Yeah, it's getting late" said Alex

Later that day, the 4 were at Bethany's house, Richard was trying to think of strategies for his deck, when the doorbell rang, when Bethany answered it, it was the girl that Alex saw yesterday.

"Oh, Hi Emily, what are you doing here?" asked Bethany

"You invited me over last week" said Emily

"Oh right" said Bethany

Emily and Bethany entered the living room, where Thomas, Alex and Rick were.

"Hi there" said Emily

The 3 guys turned towards Emily.

"Hi" said all 3 of them

"Oh, Emily, these are my friends, Rick, Thomas and Alex" said Bethany

"Nice to meet you all" said Emily

"Nice to meet you too" said Alex

Emily noticed Rick in the corner of the room.

"What's he doing?" asked Emily

"Oh, he's thinking over his Duel Monsters strategies" said Alex

"Duel Monsters?" asked Emily

"Yeah, why? Do you duel?" asked Alex

"Not really, I've never duelled before" said Emily

"You should really give it a shot" said Alex

The following day, Rick was walking along the street when he was stopped by some guy in a black hoodie.

"Um, excuse me, do you mind? I'm trying to get past" said Rick

The guy pushed Rick knocked Rick out and dragged him inside a building. When Rick came to, he was in a room with a Duelling Hologram System.

"What is this place?" asked Rick

"A duelling arena" said someone

Rick looked up to see 3 people all wearing black hoodies.

"Who are you 3?" asked Rick

"We are members of the DMH" said all 3 of them

"I'm Rick Wallace, look, it's been fun, but I gotta go" said Rick

"You can't leave yet" said one of the guys in hoodies

"Why not?" asked Rick

"If you want to leave, you must best one of us in a duel" said another guy

"What? Um, in truth, I'm not the best duellist" said Rick

"According to our research, you placed second in the New Domino Championship" said one of the guys.

"Well, uh..." said Rick

"And you are currently ranked as the 10th highest ranking duellist at your school" said another one of the guys

"Well, I...wait, 10th? I thought I was about 22nd" said Rick

"You have no choice but to duel one of us if you want to leave" said one of the guys

"Um, fine, it seems I have no other choice" said Rick

Rick grabbed his deck out of his pocket.

"Which one of us will you duel?" asked one of the guys

"Um, I'll duel you" said Rick, pointing to the middle duellist.

The man Rick chose removed his hood, revealing he was wearing a black mask with gold trim around the eyes, nose and mouth.

Both duellists took their places on the podiums on the Hologram System.

"I'll go first" said Rick

Rick drew his first card.

"Alright, to begin, I summon my Hand of the Six Samurai in Attack Mode" said Rick

**Hand of the Six Samurai**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level 3**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

**If you control another face-up "Six Samurai" monster: You can tribute it 1 "Six Samurai" monster to target 1 monster on the field; Destroy that target.**

"Next, I play this card face down, and with that, I think I'll end my turn" said Rick

"My draw" said Rick's opponent

The man draws a card.

"I summon Masked Dragon" said the man

**Masked Dragon**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level 3**

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can special summon 1 Dragon-Type Monster from your deck with 1500 or less ATK Points.**

"Next, I set a card face down, your move" said the man

"I draw, and I summon The Six Samurai - Irou" said Rick

**The Six Samurai - Irou**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200**

**At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a Face-Down Defense Position Monster: Destroy that monster. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster of a different name to resolve this effect. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" you control instead.**

"Next, I play my spell card, Six Samurai United" said Rick

**Six Samurai United**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Each time a "Six Samurai" is normal summoned or special summoned, place one Bushido Counter on this card (Max. 2). You can send this card to the graveyard; draw 1 card for each Bushido Counter on this card.**

"Now, I'll attack your Dragon with my Hand of the Six Samurai" said Rick

"No it doesn't, I play my trap card, Mirror Wall, Hand of the Six Samurai's attack is cut down to 800, so it's destroyed" said the man

Hand of the Six Samurai is destroyed

_Rick's LP (8000-600=7400)_

"Nice move, I end my turn with a face-down" said Rick

"I draw, and I won't pay for Mirror Wall, and I summon Red Eyes Wyvern" said the man

**Red Eyes Wyvern**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 4**

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600**

**During your End Phase, if you did not normal summon or set a monster this turn, you can banish this card from your graveyard; special summon 1 "Red Eyes" monster from your graveyard, except "Red Eyes B. Chick"**

"Then, I activate Stamping Destruction, while I control a Dragon-Type monster, I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards, so I'll choose your left face down" said the man

Rick's Mirror Force is destroyed.

"Next, I activate another Stamping Destruction, so I'll destroy your other face down" said the man

Rick's Negate Attack is destroyed

"Then, I'll attack your Irou with Red Eyes Wyvern" said the man

Red Eyes Wyvern destroys Irou

_Rick's LP (7400-100=7300)_

"Main Phase 2, I play Swords of Revealing Light, you can't attack for 3 turns" said the man

"I draw, and I will set a monster in defense mode" said Rick

"That's all? Oh well" said the man

The man drew his card.

"I remove my Red Eyes Wyvern to Special Summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" said the man

**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 10**

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**ATK: 2800 DEF:2400**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon".**

"Then, I'll attack" said the man

Red Eyes destroys Rick's Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki.

"My draw" said Rick

Rick draws his card.

_"Alright, with this combo, I could summon the strongest monster I've got_" thought Rick

"To start this move off, I'll play my Pot of Greed, this card allows me to draw 2 cards straight from my deck" said Rick

Rick draws 2 cards.

"Next, I activate my spell card, Gateway of the Six" said Rick

**Gateway of the Six**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 2 Bushido Counters on this card. You can remove Bushido Counters from your side of the field to activate these effects.  
2 Counters: Target 1 face-up "Six Samurai" or "Shien" Effect Monster; that target gains 500 ATK until the End Phase.  
4 Counters: Add 1 "Six Samurai" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.  
6 Counters: Target 1 "Shien" Effect Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target**

"Next, I'll special summon my Elder of the Six Samurai" said Rick

**Elder of the Six Samurai**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 3**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 400 DEF: 0**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, Special Summon this card from your hand.**

"Then, I normal Summon my Six Samurai - Zanji" said Rick

**The Six Samurai - Zanji**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300**

**At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked: Destroy the monster this card attacked. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.**

"But I'm not done, I special summon my Grand Shogun Shien" said Rick

**Grand Shogun Shien**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level 7**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400**

**If you control 2 or more face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Your opponent can only activate 1 Spell/Trap Card each turn. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy a face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.**

"So what? My dragon is still too powerful" said the man

"I don't need more attack points, I need my Bushido Counters, both my spells gain Bushido Counters every time I summon a Six Samurai, my Six Samurai United has 2 counters, my Gateway has 4, so I'll remove my United from the field to draw 2 cards" said Rick

Rick draws 2 cards.

"Next, I remove 2 Bushido Counters from Gateway to give my Shien a bonus 500 attack points" said Rick

_Shien's ATK (2500+500=300)_

"Then I'll remove 2 more and give my Zanji a power boost" said Rick

_Zanji's ATK (1800+500=2300)_

"Then, I'll attack your Dragon with Zanji" said Rick

"But my dragon still has more attack points" said the man

"Doesn't matter, with Zanji, as long as I have a monster with Six Samurai in it's name, at the end of the damage step, your monster will still be destroyed, but I'll still take the damage" said Rick

_Rick's LP (7300-500=6800)_

"Also, Zanji is still destroyed, but since I gave him his power boost, I'm don't take as much damage, since the damage step is over, your dragon is destroyed, I end with 2 face-downs" said Rick

"My draw" said the man

"And since it's your move, I trigger my trap card, Call of the Haunted, which brings back Zanji" said Rick

"Fine, I set a monster in defense mode, then I play 2 Fiend's Sanctuary cards, your move" said the man

**Fiend's Sanctuary**

**[Spell Card]**

**Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 Life Points or destroy this Token.**

"I draw, and I activate my trap card, Breakthrough" said Rick

**Breakthrough**

**[Trap Card]**

**Select 1 "Six Samurai" monster you control. If the selected monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, "Great Shogun Shien" and all "Six Samurai" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly during the Battle Phase of this turn.**

"So, I'll have my Elder destroy a token" said Rick

The Elder of the Six Samurai destroys one token.

"Due to my Token's ability, you take all the damage" said the man

_Rick's LP (6800-400=6400)_

"Fine, but with my Breakthrough trap, since my Elder destroyed a monster in battle, both my Zanji and my Shien get to attack you directly" said Rick

"WHAT?" asked the man

Zanji attacks the man.

_?s LP (8000-1800=6800)_

"Now for Shien" said Rick

Shien attacks the man.

_?s LP (6800-3000=3800)_

"I end my turn" said Rick

The man draws

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, then I use his effect to Special Summon my Luster Dragon #2" said the man

**Luster Dragon #2**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 6**

**[Dragon]**

**ATK: 2400 DEF: 2600**

"Then I'll attack, first Luster Dragon attacks your Elder" said the man

Luster Dragon destroys Elder.

_Rick's LP (6400-2000=4400)_

"Next, Metal Dragon attacks your Zanji" said the man

Metal Dragon attacks Zanji.

_Rick's LP (4400-800=3600)_

"I end my turn" said the man

"I draw, and I'll attack your Metal Dragon with Shogun Shien" said Rick

Great Shogun Shien destroys Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

"Then I set this card face down" said Rick

The man draws his card.

"I set this card face down, then I'll end" said the man

Rick draws his card.

"I activate Twister, with this card, by paying 500 life points, I can destroy your face down" said Rick

The man's face down is destroyed.

"Next, I set this card face down, I end my turn" said Rick

"My move, I pass" said the man

Rick draws his card.

"I activate my face down, Backs to the Wall" said Rick

**Backs to the Wall**

**[Trap Card]**

**Pay Life Points so that you only have 100 left. Special Summon as many "Six Samurai" monsters from your Graveyard as possible. You cannot Special Summon more than 1 monster with the same name, or a monster that has the same name as a monster on the field.**

_Rick's LP (3600-3500=100)_

"With only 100 life points left, I can summon back every Six Samurai in my graveyard so I summon Hand of the Six Samurai, Irou, Kageki and Zanji, then there's my gateway, now it has 6 counters on it, so I'll give up 2 to power up my Shien, plus the other 4, increasing his attack power all the way up to 4500, then I play this spell card, Six Strike - Triple Impact" said Rick

**Six Strike - Triple Impact**

**[Spell Card]**

**If you control 3 or more face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, you can activate 1 of these effects:  
Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.  
Destroy all face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls.  
Destroy all Set Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls.**

"So I'll destroy all your face-monsters" said Rick

Rick's opponent only has a face down monster left, plus his face down card in his back row.

"Now I attack your face down with my Irou, and due to his special ability, when he attacks a monster in defense mode, the defense position monster is automatically destroyed" said Rick

Irou destroys the monster, it was a Decoy Dragon.

"Next, I attack you directly with my Shogun Shien" said Rick

"I activate Sakuretsu Armour, your Shien is destroyed" said the man

"That doesn't bother me, I attack with Zanji" said Rick

Zanji attacks the man

_?s LP (3400-1800=1600)_

"Then, I attack with Kageki" said Rick

Kageki attacks the man.

_?s LP (1600-200=1400)_

"Then, finally, with my Hand of the Six Samurai" said Rick

Hand of the Six Samurai attacks the man directly.

_?s LP (1400-1600=0)_

"That ends the game" said Rick

Rick heard a beeping, he pulled out his Point Counter, he had earned 533 points, taking his total up to 6,313.

"Alright, now tell me, who are you? And why did you bring me here?" asked Rick

To Rick's shock, the man had vanished, all that was left was his mask.

"That was odd" said Rick

A box lowered itself from the ceiling, inside was a key, Rick used it to leave.

"Really odd" said Rick

* * *

**Episode 2 is done**

**What do you think is going to happen next time?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Mountainside

Time for the newest installment

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

Alex, Emily, Bethany and Thomas were climbing a mountain near the outside of New Domino City, Rick was meant to be with them, but he said he was trying to figure things out.

"Okay, we're almost there" said Alex

The 4 reached their destination on the mountain and looked to admire the view.

"Wow, it's beautiful" said Emily

"Yeah, this was worth it" said Bethany

The 4 spent the day on the mountain, when a man in a dark green hoodie appeared near them.

"Who are you?" asked Alex

"I am a member of the DMH" said the man

"The DMH? Didn't Rick tell us about that?" asked Thomas

"What do you want?" asked Bethany

"A duel" said the man

"Fine by me" said Alex, as he grabbed his Duel Disk

"Not you, I only duel females" said the man

"Really? That's kind of ridiculous" said Thomas

"Well, I guess I'm up" said Bethany

Alex handed Bethany his Duel Disk, Bethany grabbed her deck out of her pocket.

The man removed his hood, revealing a mask based off a bird.

"Let's duel" said the man

The 2 drew 5 cards.

"Now, before we begin, I have to know, what's your name?" asked Bethany

"My name is Andrew" said the man

"Hey, Thomas, your Bethany's boyfriend, is she a good duellist?" asked Alex

"She's not the worst duellist, she's had a fair ratio of wins to losses" said Thomas

"I'll go first" said Andrew

Andrew drew a card.

"I summon Mist Valley Soldier" said Andrew

**Mist Valley Soldier**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 4**

**[Winged Beast/Tuner]**

**ATK: 1700 DEF: 300**

**While you control this face-up card, any opponent's monster that battles this card, but is not destroyed by the battle, returns to the owner's hand at the end of the Damage Step.**

"And I'll set one card face-down, your move" said Andrew

Bethany draws her card.

"I'll summon Cyber Harpie Lady" said Bethany

**Cyber Harpie Lady**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 4**

**[Winged Beast/Effect]**

**ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300**

**This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady"**

"Then I play the spell card, Elegant Egotist" said Bethany

**Elegant Egotist**

**[Spell Card]**

**Activate only when there is a face-up "Harpie Lady" on the field. Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand or deck.**

"So, from my deck, I'll special summon a second Cyber Harpie Lady, both have 1800 attack points, and I'll attack" said Bethany

"I don't think so, I activate my face-down, Icarus Attack" said Andrew

**Icarus Attack**

**[Trap Card]**

**Tribute 1 Winged Beast-Type monster. Destroy 2 cards on the field.**

"So I'll sacrifice my Soldier to destroy both your Cyber Harpies" said Andrew

"Guess again, I'll chain My Body As A Shield" said Bethany

**My Body As A Shield**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Quick-Play]**

**When your opponent activates a card that has the effect that destroys 1 or more monsters on the field, pay 1500 Life Points to negate the activation of the card and destroy it.**

_Bethany's LP (8000-1500=6500)_

"Now, where was I? Oh, that's right, I was about to attack you directly" said Bethany

Both Cyber Harpies attack Andrew.

_Andrew's LP (8000-3600=4400)_

"I'm going to end my turn there" said Bethany

Andrew draws a card.

"I summon Mist Valley Falcon" said Andrew

**Mist Valley Falcon**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 4**

**[Winged Beast/Effect]**

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200**

**This card cannot declare an attack unless you return 1 card you control to its owner's hand.**

"Then I'll set a card face-down, but it won't be there for long, because I'll return my set card to my hand so my Falcon can attack" said Andrew

Mist Valley Falcon destroyed one of Bethany's Harpie Ladies.

_Bethany's LP (6500-200=6300)_

"I'll reset that card, and it's back to you" said Andrew

Bethany draws her card.

"I'll summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind" said Bethany

**Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 3**

**[Winged Beast/Tuner]**

**ATK: 1300 DEF: 400**

**If you control a "Blackwing" monster, other than "Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can half the ATK and DEF of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.**

"Next, I'll use his effect to..." said Bethany, before Andrew interrupted her.

"Not so fast, I activate my set card, Solemn Warning" said Andrew

**Solemn Warning**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Counter Trap]**

**Pay 2000 Life Points to negate the Summon of a monster OR the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that includes an effect that Special Summons a monster(s), and destroy that card.**

_Andrew's LP (4400-2000=2400)_

Gale is destroyed.

"Damn, alright, I'll switch my Cyber Harpie to defense mode, then I'll throw this card face-down, and I'll end my turn there" said Bethany

Andrew draws his card.

"To start, I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird" said Andrew

**Mist Valley Thunderbird**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 3**

**[Thunder/Effect]**

**ATK: 1100 DEF: 700**

**When this face-up card on the field returns to the hand, Special Summon it. This card cannot attack during the turn it was Special Summoned by this effect.**

"Then I'll activate the field spell, Divine Wind of Mist Valley" said Andrew

**Divine Wind of Mist Valley**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Field Spell]**

**Once per turn, if a face-up WIND monster you control returns to the hand, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WIND monster from your deck.**

"Next, I'll use Falcon's effect, returning Thunderbird to my hand, which activates its effect, so I can Special Summon it to the field, also, Divine Wind goes off and I can Special Summon a second Mist Valley Soldier from my deck, and since I used my Falcon's effect, I can attack" said Andrew

Falcon destroys Bethany's other Cyber Harpie.

"Next, I'll attack with Mist Valley Soldier" said Andrew

"Hang on, I activate my set card, Hysteric Party" said Bethany

**Hysteric Party**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Activate this card by discarding 1 card; Special Summon as many copies of "Harpie Lady" as possible from your Graveyard. When this face-up card leaves the field, destroy those monsters.**

"So I'll discard Harpie Queen from my hand, to Special Summon both my Cyber Harpie Ladies and Harpie Queen from my graveyard, since my Queen's effect has it's name treated as "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the graveyard" said Bethany

"Fine, I'll Synch my Thunderbird with my Soldier to Synchro Summon...Mist Valley Thunder Lord" said Andrew

**Mist Valley Thunder Lord**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 7**

**[Thunder/Synchro/Effect]**

**ATK: 2600 DEF: 2400**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Mist Valley" monsters  
Once per turn, you can select 1 card you control. Return it to the hand, and this card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.**

"And I'll set a card, your move" said Andrew

Bethany draws her card.

"I summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" said Bethany

**Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 4**

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 600**

**This card gains effects based on the number of "Harpie" monsters you control, except "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon".  
● 1 or more: Your opponent cannot target "Harpie" monsters you control for attacks, except "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon".  
● 2 or more: Double the original ATK and DEF of this card.  
● 3 or more: Once per turn: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

"Next, I'll use his effect, with 3 Harpies, I can destroy your Thunder Lord" said Bethany

"I'll activate my set card, Bottomless Trap Hole" said Andrew

**Bottomless Trap Hole**

**[Trap Hole]**

**When your opponent Normal Summons, Flip Summons or Special Summons a monster(s) with an attack of 1500 or more, destroy and remove from play the monster(s)**

"I'll also activate my Thunder Lord's effect, returning Falcon to my hand" said Andrew

Pet Baby Dragon and Thunder Lord are both destroyed.

"Divine Wind's effect activates, so I'll summon another Falcon from my deck" said Andrew

"I activate MY field spell, Harpie's Hunting Ground" said Bethany

**Harpie's Hunting Ground**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Field Spell]**

**All Winged Beast-Type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. When any "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" are Normal or Special Summoned: The player who conducted the Summon targets 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.**

"So your Divine Wind is destroyed, and my monsters gain a power boost" said Bethany

"So do my monsters" said Andrew

_Harpie Queen (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1400)_

_Cyber Harpie Lady (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)_

_Mist Valley Falcon (ATK: 2200 DEF: 1400)_

"Your move" said Bethany

Andrew draws his card.

"I'll summon Effect Veiler" said Andrew

**Effect Veiler**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 1**

**[Spellcaster/Tuner]**

**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

**During your opponent's Main Phase: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; negate that opponent's face-up monster's effects until the End Phase (this is a Quick Effect).**

"Next, I'll synch it with Mist Valley Falcon, this allows me to Synchro Summon...Vortex The Whirlwind" said Andrew

**Vortex The Whirlwind**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 5**

**[Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect]**

**ATK: 2100 DEF: 700**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Winged Beast-Type monsters  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Winged Beast-Type monster from your Deck.**

"And since your Hunting Ground is in play, he has 2300 attack and 900 defense points" said Andrew

"Uh oh" said Bethany

"I attack your Queen" said Andrew

Vortex destroys Harpie Queen

_Bethany's LP (6300-200=6100)_

"Your move" said Andrew

Bethany draws a card.

"One set card, then it's back to you" said Bethany

_"What? Bethany forgot to switch her monsters to defense mode, unless..."_ thought Thomas

Andrew draws a card.

"Alright, I'll attack" said Andrew

Vortex gets ready to attack Cyber Harpie.

"I activate my set card, Mirror Wall" said Bethany

**Mirror Wall**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Halve the ATK of all your opponent's attacking monsters. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 2000 Life Points or Destroy this card.**

"Your Vortex's attack is cut down to 1150, so it's destroyed" said Bethany

_Andrew's LP (2400-850=1550)_

"Vortex's effect special summons Sacred Crane from my deck" said Andrew

**Sacred Crane**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Winged Beast/Effect]**

**ATK: 1600 DEF: 400**

**If this card is Special Summoned: Draw 1 card.**

"Crane's effect allows me to draw a card, and my crane's attack is boosted to 1800" said Andrew

"So what? My Harpies are still stronger" said Bethany

"You'll see, from my hand, I'll special summon Garuda the Wind Spirit" said Andrew

**Garuda the Wind Spirit**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 4**

**[Winged Beast/Effect]**

**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 WIND monster in your Graveyard. During your opponent's End Phase, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, and change its battle position.**

"I can do that by removing Vortex from the grave, next, I'll tribute both my monsters in order to summon Mist Valley Apex Avian" said Andrew

**Mist Valley Apex Avian**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 7**

**[Winged Beast/Effect]**

**ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000**

**When an effect is activated, you can select 1 face-up "Mist Valley" card you control. Return that "Mist Valley" card to its owner's hand, negate the effect's activation, and destroy the card whose effect was activated.**

"Your move" said Andrew

Bethany drew her card.

"I'll pay for Mirror Wall" said Bethany

_Bethany's LP (6100-2000=4100)_

"Go ahead" said Bethany

Andrew draws a card.

"I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird and I'll play Swords of Revealing Light" said Andrew

**Swords of Revealing Light**

**[Spell Card]**

**Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.**

"Now I have put you in a lockdown" said Andrew

"What are you talking about?" asked Bethany

"If you activate anything, I can negate it with Avian's ability, this duel is mine for the taking, your move" said Andrew

Bethany draws a card.

"I'll break your lockdown, somehow, to start off, I'll pay for Mirror Wall" said Bethany

_Bethany's LP (4100-2000=2100)_

"Next, I'll set this card face down, your turn" said Bethany

Andrew draws a card.

"I summon Mist Valley Falcon, with his effect, I can keep returning Swords of Revealing Light to my hand and use it over and over again, the lockdown is complete" said Andrew

"Oh no" said Emily

"Please, I've been in tighter situations putting on a scarf" said Bethany

"Very funny, your turn" said Andrew

Bethany draws a card.

"Alright, I won't pay for Mirror Wall, now I know exactly how to counter your lockdown, first I'll summon Harpie Queen" said Bethany

"Very well, but it won't counter my lockdown" said Andrew

"No, but this will, I use my Harpie's Hunting Ground, to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light" said Bethany

"I'll negate with Avian by returning Thunderbird to my hand" said Andrew

"I'll chain my own Icarus Attack, just like you did earlier, so I'll tribute my Queen to destroy Avian and Thunderbird" said Bethany

Thunderbird and Avian are both destroyed.

"Without Avian, Harpie's Hunting Ground destroys Swords" said Bethany

"You haven't won yet" said Andrew

"Neither of my Harpies can destroy your Falcon, but this monster can, by removing from play my Gale the Whirlwind and my Pet Baby Dragon, I can special summon...Dark Simorgh" said Bethany

**Dark Simorgh**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 7**

**[Winged Beast/Effect]**

**ATK: 2700 DEF: 1000**

**While face-up on the field, this card is also WIND-Attribute. You can banish 1 DARK monster and 1 WIND monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can banish 1 DARK monster and 1 WIND monster from your hand; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. Your opponent cannot Set any cards on the field.**

"And with Harpies Hunting Ground, my Simorgh gains 200 attack, for a total of 2900" said Bethany

"NO" said Andrew

"Yes, I attack with Dark Simorgh" said Bethany

Dark Simorgh destroys Falcon

_Andrew's LP (1550-700=850)_

"Then, I'll attack with my Cyber Harpie" said Bethany

Cyber Harpie attacks Andrew directly.

_Andrew's LP (850-2000=0)_

"Sweet, she won" said Thomas

Bethany looks at her Duellist Points counter, her total had increased to 2,775.

"You lose Andrew" said Bethany

Bethany looks at Andrew, his mask had smashed.

"Thank you" said Andrew, before falling to the ground

"What was that?" asked Thomas

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't want to" said Bethany

"Let's get out of here before something else happens" said Alex

"Good idea" said Emily

The 4 left and went home.

* * *

**That's it for episode 3**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Tag Team

Time for the newest instalment

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

Alex, Bethany, Thomas and Emily were explaining what happened the other week to Rick.

"So remind me again, what was the guys name?" asked Rick

"Andrew" said Bethany

"And what was his deck?" asked Rick

"Mist Valley" said Bethany

Rick researched the guy on his computer.

"I found something, Andrew Wade, a regional champion known for his winged beast deck, won 3 Duel Monsters championships, 2 years ago, he was reported missing" said Rick

"Whoa, Bethany, you beat a regional champion" said Thomas

"There's more, I was researching the guy I duelled, turns out he was a regional champion too, Mike Drake, 2 time regional champion known for his powerful dragon deck" said Rick

"So both of them were regional champions, but what are they after?" asked Emily

"I don't know, but it's gotta be something big if the DMH is filled with regional champions" said Rick

The next day, Alex was looking at his deck before school.

_"When my Uncle gave me these cards, he knew that I would put them to good use, let's hope I can prove him right, I know I can use my Uncle's cards to beat the DMH" _thought Alex

Thomas arrived, he shocked Alex and caused him to drop his deck.

"Thomas, you shocked me" said Alex

"Sorry, hey, come on, we're gonna be late for school" said Thomas

Alex grabbed his cards and put them in his pocket, without noticing he had dropped one of his cards.

"Okay, let's go" said Alex

Thomas noticed the card that Alex dropped, he picked it up, and was shocked when he looked at it.

"Whoa, where did he get this?" asked Thomas

Thomas put the card in his pocket and followed Alex to school.

The next day, the 5 friends were trying to do more research the DMH, they believed they had found someone who knew what they needed to know, they were approached by 2 guys.

"Hey, you the 5 wanting to know about the DMH?" asked one of them

"Uh, yeah" said Alex

"Name's Ray, this is Shane" said one of them

"Alright, what do you know about the DMH?" asked Alex

"Well, there's one condition" said Shane

"What's that?" asked Thomas

"You have to beat us in a tag duel" said Ray

"Why?" asked Thomas

"Because we're part of the DMH" said Shane

"Fine, me and Thomas will take you on" said Alex

"Very well, here's the deal, you win, we tell you everything we know, however, if we win, you have to join the DMH" said Ray

"Deal" said Thomas

"Here's how it works, both teams start at 8000 life points, you can share cards on the field and in the graveyard with your team mate, but you cannot share strategies or cards in hand or in the deck" said Shane

"Alright, let's Duel this" said Alex

The 4 activated their Duel Disks and drew 5 cards each.

"I'll go first" said Alex

Alex drew his first card.

"And I set a monster in defense mode, then I play 2 cards face down, that's all" said Alex

"My draw" said Ray

Ray drew a card.

"I activate the field spell, Forest, this card gives all Warriors and Beast-Warriors 200 extra Attack and Defense" said Ray

"Alright" said Alex

"Next, I play the spell card, Field Barrier" said Ray

**Field Barrier**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Field Spell Cards on the field cannot be destroyed. Neither player can activate a new Field Spell Card. You can only control 1 "Field Barrier".**

"I'm not done yet, I summon Armageddon Knight" said Ray

**Armageddon Knight**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1400 (+200) DEF: 1200 (+200)**

**When this card is Summoned, you can send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.**

"So I'll use his effect to send Infernity Knight from my deck to the grave" said Ray

_"Huh, so this guy appears to use a Knight Deck" _thought Alex

"I'll end my turn with a face-down" said Ray

"Why didn't he attack?" asked Emily

"Because he can't, in a tag duel, you can't attack until everyone has had a turn, so the first one who will be allowed to attack will be Alex" said Rick

"My draw, and I summon Lord of D. in attack mode" said Thomas

**Lord of D.**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Spellcaster/Effect]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 1100**

**Dragon-Type monsters on the field cannot be targeted by card effects.**

"Next, I play Flute of Summoning Dragon" said Thomas

**Flute of Summoning Dragon**

**[Spell Card]**

**Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-Type monsters from your hand. "Lord of D." must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.**

"So from my hand, I Special Summon my Luster Dragon #2..." said Thomas

**Luster Dragon #2**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 6**

**[Dragon]**

**ATK: 2400 DEF: 1400**

"...and my Tyrant Dragon" said Thomas

**Tyrant Dragon**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level 8**

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500**

**During your Battle Phase, if your opponent controls a monster after this card's first attack, this card can make a second attack. Negate any Trap effects that target this card, and if you do, destroy that Trap Card. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard, unless you Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster.**

"I'll end with this face-down" said Thomas

Shane draws his card.

"Alright, I summon Achacha Chanbara, in attack mode" said Shane

**Achacha Chanbara**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level 3**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1400 (+200) DEF: 400 (+200)**

**During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that will inflict damage when it resolves: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent.**

"Next, I'll play this card face-down" said Shane

Alex draws a card.

"My move" said Alex

"And since it is, I activate my face-down, Meteor Flare, since you have more than 3000 life points, I can discard 2 cards from my hand to inflict 2000 points of damage" said Shane

_Alex & Thomas' LP (8000-2000=6000)_

"Damn, alright, I play Polymerisation, so I fuse Giga-Tech Wolf and Cannon Soldier in my hand in order to summon my Labyrinth Tank" said Alex

"Nice" said Emily

"But that's not all, I also activate one of my face-downs, Monster Reincarnation, by discarding my Cybern from my hand, I can return Cannon Soldier to my hand, so I'll summon him" said Alex

**Cannon Soldier**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300**

**You can Tribute 1 monster; inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

"Next, I'll use his effect, tributing my face-down Blast Sphere to inflict 500 damage to your life points" said Alex

_Ray & Shane's LP (8000-500=7500)_

"I'll end my turn there" said Alex

"My move" said Ray

Ray drew a card.

"I summon Ganbara Knight in attack mode" said Ray

**Ganbara Knight**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 0 (+200) DEF: 1600 (+200)**

**When this face-up Attack Position card on the field is selected as an attack target, you can change it to face-up Defense Position.**

"Huh, why would he play such a weak monster?" asked Thomas

"I think I know, both his monsters are level 4, that can only mean 1 thing, an XYZ summon" said Alex

"I overlay my 2 Knights to bring forth...GEM KNIGHT PEARL" said Ray

**Gem Knight Pearl**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Rank 4**

**[Rock/XYZ]**

**ATK: 2600 DEF: 1900**

**2 Level 4 Monsters**

"But that XYZ doesn't have an effect" said Alex

"It doesn't need one, it just needs those Attack Points, go Gem Knight, and destroy his Lord of D." said Ray

"I activate my face-down, ENEMY CONTROLLER" said Thomas

**Enemy Controller**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Quick Play]**

**Activate 1 of these effects.  
****Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position.  
Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of that target until the End Phase.**

"So your Gem Knight is switched to defense mode" said Thomas

"Rats, I play the spell card, Cup of Ace" said Ray

**Cup of Ace**

**[Spell Card]**

**Toss a coin  
Heads: Draw 2 Cards  
Tails: You opponent draws 2 cards**

"So I can toss a coin, and if it comes up as heads, both me and Shane draw 2 cards, but if it's tails, you both draw 2 cards each" said Ray

Ray tosses the coin, it comes up as tails.

"Rats, Tails, well, go ahead, you both draw 2 cards" said Ray

Alex and Thomas both draw 2 cards.

"My move, I play a second Flute of Summoning Dragon, but I'll only use it to summon 1 dragon, my Prime Material Dragon" said Thomas

**Prime Material Dragon**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 6**

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

**Any effect that would inflict damage to a player increases their Life Points by the same amount, instead. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a monster(s) on the field: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

"Next, I attack your Gem Knight with Luster Dragon #2" said Thomas

"I think not, I reveal my trap card, Mirror Wall" said Ray

"Mirror Wall?" asked both Thomas and Alex simultaneously

**Mirror Wall**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Each of your opponent's monsters that conducted an attack while this card was face-up on the field has its ATK halved as long as this card remains on the field. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 2000 LP or destroy this card.**

"Your dragon's attack is cut in half, so you take 700 damage" said Ray

_Alex & Thomas' LP (6000-700=5300)_

"Well, that sucks, I end my turn" said Thomas

"My draw, and I set a monster in defense mode, next I play the spell card, Final Flame, this card inflicts 600 damage to your life points" said Shane

"Not really, have you forgotten about my Prime Material Dragon, we won't lose 600 life points, we gain 600 life points" said Thomas

_Alex & Thomas' LP (5300+600=5900)_

"Nice one Thomas" said Alex

"Hey, I knew we would need him, after all, this guy does use a Strike Deck" said Thomas

"A what?" asked Bethany

"A strike deck, a deck that doesn't rely on attacking, but rather on effect damage, Thomas realised that every monster in Shane's deck would inflict effect damage, so Prime Material Dragon will counter his entire deck" said Rick

"My move" said Alex

Alex draws a card.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy Mirror Wall" said Alex

"Why did he do that? Mirror Wall has a side effect that in order to keep it on the field, you need to pay 2000 life points" said Bethany

"Because that wouldn't have been the case, Thomas' Prime Material Dragon would also help THEM to gain life points too, so when it was Ray's turn, he would have been allowed to gain 2000 life points instead of paying 2000 life points" said Rick

"Next, I summon to the field my Quillbolt Hedgehog" said Alex

**Quillbolt Hedgehog**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 2**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

**If you control a face-up Tuner monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.**

"Then I'll reveal my face-down card, Stronghold the Moving Fortress" said Alex

**Stronghold the Moving Fortress**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 2000). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) While you control a "Green Gadget", "Red Gadget", and "Yellow Gadget", this card gains 3000 ATK.**

"So I summon him in defense mode, as a monster, with 2000 defense points, but he won't be around for long, because I overlay him with Cannon Soldier in order to summon...GEAR GIGANT X" said Alex

**Gear Gigant X**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Rank 4**

**[Machine/XYZ/Effect]**

**ATK: 2300 DEF: 1500**

**2 Level 4 Machine-Type monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; add 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. When this card leaves the field: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Geargia" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.**

"So I'll use his effect, removing an overlay, to add Road Synchron to my hand, then I attack your Gem Knight Pearl" said Alex

Gear Gigant destroys Pearl.

"I'm not finished, I still have my powerful Labyrinth Tank, and he's going to eliminate your face-down monster" said Alex

Labyrinth Tank destroys Shane's face-down monster (Des Koala)

"By destroying my Koala you activated his special ability, you take 400 damage for every card in your hand, I count 2 cards in Alex's hand and 2 cards in Thomas' hand, that's a total of 1600 damage" said Shane

"No, haven't you forgotten about my Prime Material Dragon? We won't lose the life points, we will gain the life points" said Thomas

_Alex & Thomas' LP (5900+1600=7500)_

"Sweet, at this rate, Alex and Thomas will easily win" said Rick

"I'll end my turn with a face-down" said Alex

"My draw, I summon Familiar Knight in attack mode" said Ray

**Familiar Knight**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 3**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1200 (+200) DEF: 1400 (+200)**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Each player can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from their hand.**

"And then I will attack Lord of Dragons" said Ray

Familiar Knight destroys Lord of Dragons.

_Alex & Thomas' LP (7500-200=7300)_

"Now, I play Dark Core, so by discarding 1 card from my hand, I can remove any monster from the game, so I will discard my Headless Knight to get rid of Prime Material Dragon" said Ray

"Sorry, my Dragon can't be destroyed by card effects" said Thomas

"I know, but I'm not destroying it, I'm removing it from the game" said Ray

"Wait, what?" asked Thomas

Prime Material Dragon is removed from play.

"I'll end my turn there" said Ray

Thomas draws a card.

"I set a monster in defense mode and I switch all my dragons to defense mode, that is all" said Thomas

"My move, and now I play my Wave Motion Cannon" said Shane

**Wave Motion Cannon**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**During your Main Phase, you can send this card to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent for each of your Standby Phases that have passed since this card was activated.**

"Then I summon Achacha Archer" said Shane

**Achacha Archer**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level 3**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 600**

**When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

_Alex & Thomas' LP (7300-500=6800)_

"Then, my Archer will attack your face down monster" said Shane

Achacha destroys Thomas' Morphing Jar.

"You just activated my Morphing Jar's special ability, when he's flipped all cards in all players hands go to the grave and we each draw 5 new cards" said Thomas

All 4 duelists discard their hands and draw 5 new cards.

"Next, I play Dark Snake Syndrome" said Shane

**Dark Snake Syndrome**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict damage to both players. This damage begins at 200 and is doubled during each of your following Standby Phases.**

"And I will end there" said Shane

"My move then, I will first summon my trusty Gradius" said Alex

**Gradius**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Machine]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**

"Then, I play Giant Trunade" said Alex

**Giant Trunade**

**[Spell Card]**

**Return all Spell and Trap Cards to the owner's hands.**

"So your Field Barrier and Forest return to your hand, and so do your Wave-Motion Cannon and Dark Snake Syndrome" said Alex

"Nice one" said Thomas

"Now my Gradius will attack your Familiar Knight" said Alex

Gradius and Familiar Knight are both destroyed.

"By destroying my Knight you activated his ability, so now we all special summon a level 4 monster from our hands, I will pick my Valkyrian Knight" said Ray

**Valkyrian Knight**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200**

**Your opponent cannot target face-up Warrior-Type monsters for an attack, except "Valkyrian Knight". When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 1 Warrior-Type monster and this card from your Graveyard to target 1 Level 5 or higher Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.**

"I'll summon my Chthonian Soldier" said Shane

**Chthonian Soldier**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400**

**When this card is destroyed by your opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, inflict the Battle Damage you took from this battle to your opponent's Life Points as well.**

"Fine, I summon my Rare Metal Dragon" said Thomas

**Rare Metal Dragon**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set.**

"And for me, I summon my X-Head Cannon, and since I never technically ended the battle phase, I'll attack Chthonian Soldier with my X-Head" said Alex

X-Head Cannon fires at Chthonian Soldier, but the blast deflects to Valkyrian Knight.

"What just happened?" asked Alex

"My Valkyrian Knight has a special ability, as long as he is on the field, you cannot attack any other warriors" said Ray

"Damn it, and my X-Head Cannon was too weak to destroy your knight" said Alex

_Alex & Thomas' LP (6800-100=6700)_

"Just great, but I still have my Labyrinth Tank, and he'll go straight after your Knight" said Alex

The Tank destroys Valkyrian Knight.

_Ray & Shane's LP (7500-500=6900)_

"I will end my turn with the face-down" said Alex

"My draw, I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back my Valkyrian Knight, then I summon my second Valkyrian Knight" said Ray

"Oh no, now Alex and Thomas are trapped, they can't attack at all now" said Rick

"Why not?" asked Emily

"Because Valkyrian Knight's ability prevents them from attacking other Warrior Monsters, so the first Knight will protect the second Knight and the second Knight will protect the first" said Bethany

"Rats" said Alex

"Next, I play my Fusion Gate field spell, this allows me to fusion summon, so I'll fuse the King's knight, Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight to summon my Arcana Knight Joker

**Arcana Knight Joker**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 9**

**[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]**

**ATK: 3800 DEF: 2500**

**"Queen's Knight" + "Jack's Knight" + "King's Knight"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this face-up card on the field is targeted by a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect: You can discard the same type of card (Spell, Trap or Monster Card); negate the effect.**

"GO, ARCANA KNIGHT JOKER, DESTROY HIS LABYRINTH TANK" said Ray

Arcana Knight Joker destroys Labyrinth Tank.

_Alex & Thomas' LP (6700-1400=5300)_

"Damn it, Alex and Thomas are losing" said Emily

"I will end my turn there" said Ray

"My draw, I set this card face down" said Thomas

"Then it's my move, and I will summon my Amazoness Archer" said Shane

**Amazoness Archer**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000**

**You can Tribute 2 monsters you control to inflict 1200 damage to your opponent.**

"I activate my face-down card, DNA SURGERY" said Thomas

**DNA Surgery**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Activate this card by declaring 1 Monster Type. All face-up monsters on the field become that Type.**

"Nice one, Thomas can change the monster type of everything" said Bethany

"So now, every monster on the field will become a Machine" said Thomas

"Machine? I would have expected Dragon" said Ray

"Oh well, I end my turn with a face down" said Shane

"My move" said Alex

Alex drew a card.

_"Oh, now I understand why Thomas used DNA Surgery to turn everything into machines" _thought Alex

"What is he thinking?" asked Emily

"Alright, to start, I play Cost Down" said Alex

**Cost Down**

**[Spell Card]**

**Discard 1 card; until the End Phase, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned).**

"So, I discard my Road Synchron to the grave, this reduces the level of all monsters in my hand by 2, so now I can summon this, my mighty Machine King" said Alex

**Machine King**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 6 (-2)**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000**

**This card gains 100 ATK for each Machine-Type monster on the field.**

"And my King gains 100 attack for every Machine monster in play, including himself, so time for a roll call, first, I have 3 Machines in play, that is a 300 attack bonus, Thomas has 4 machines, that's a total of an 700 bonus so far, Ray, you have 3 machines, thanks to DNA Surgery, so that's a total 1000 bonus and Shane, you have 4, so my King has a total bonus of 1400 increasing his attack power to 3600" said Alex

"Awesome, now Machine King is one of the most powerful monsters on the field" said Rick

"Yes, but remember that Arcana Knight Joker is still too strong" said Bethany

"Plus, Alex and Thomas still can't attack due to Valkyrian Knight" said Emily

"I'll have my Machine King attack Achacha Chanbara, since we never destroyed him" said Alex

"Nice try, but both my Valkyrian Knights will still prevent your attack" said Ray

Machine King destroys Achacha Chanbara.

"What just happened?" asked Ray

"Sorry, but incase you forgotten, DNA Surgery changed every monster on the field to a machine, Valkyrian Knight can only protect Warriors, so Thomas' Trap Card has foiled your plan" said Alex

"Nice going" said Bethany

"And since Achacha Chanbara was weaker, Ray and Shane lose life points" said Rick

_Ray & Shane's LP (6900-2200=4700)_

"That puts Alex and Thomas in the lead" said Emily

"Unfortunately, with one less machine, my Machine King will lose 100 attack points" said Alex

_Machine King's ATK (3600-100=3500)_

"I will end this turn with a face down card" said Alex

"Then it's my draw, I play Shield Crush, this card allows me to destroy a defense position monster, so say goodbye to Tyrant Dragon" said Ray

Tyrant Dragon is destroyed

"And that means Machine King loses another 100 attack power, but that doesn't matter, I play Shield and Sword" said Ray

**Shield and Sword**

**[Spell Card]**

**Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters currently on the field, until the End Phase.**

_Valkyrian Knight's ATK (1200)_

_Arcana Knight Joker's ATK (2500)_

_Achacha Archer's ATK (600)_

_Amazoness Archer's ATK (1000)_

_Chthonian Soldier's ATK (1400)_

_Luster Dragon #2's DEF (2400)_

_Rare Metal Dragon's DEF (2400)_

_Quillbolt Hedgehog's ATK (800)_

_Gear Gigant X's ATK (1500)_

_Machine King's ATK (2000)_

"Oh no, Now Arcana Knight Joker is even MORE powerful than Machine King, and Machine King doesn't get a defense bonus for every machine in play" said Rick

"GO ARCANA KNIGHT JOKER, DESTROY HIS MACHINE KING" said Ray

Arcana Knight Joker is destroyed.

"WHAT?!" asked Ray

"Sorry, but haven't you forgotten my Machine King gains 100 attack for every Machine in play, your Shield & Sword may have swapped the attack and defense points of every monster in play, but my Machine King still got his power boost, making his attack a total of 3100" said Alex

_Ray & Shane's LP (4700-600=4100)_

"That was smart thinking, but I still have my Valkyrian Knight, so he'll destroy your little Hedgehog" said Ray

Valkyrian Knight destroys Quillbolt Hedgehog.

_Alex & Thomas' LP (5300-400=4900)_

"Well, we still have a slight lead" said Alex

"Not for long, I set a card, that does it for me" said Ray

"My draw then, I play Raigeki" said Thomas

**Raigeki**

**[Spell Card]**

**Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

"So all your monsters are destroyed" said Thomas

_Machine King's ATK (3100-500=2600)_

"Then, I switch my Luster Dragon to Attack Mode, and with 2400 attack, he'll take out over half of your remaining Life Points, Luster Dragon, attack him directly" said Thomas

"I activate my trap card, Mirror Force, this will destroy all your Attack position monsters" said Ray

Machine King, Luster Dragon #2 and Gear Gigant X are all destroyed.

"Great, that just leaves me with my Rare Metal Dragon in defense mode, but I'll switch him to attack mode" said Thomas

"Anything else?" asked Shane

"No, I have to end my turn" said Thomas

"Alright, I play my Wave Motion Cannon again, along with my Dark Snake Syndrome and my Dark Room of Nightmare, then I summon Blizzard Falcon" said Shane

**Blizzard Falcon**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level 4**

**[Winged Beast/Effect]**

**ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

**If this card's current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can inflict 1500 damage to your opponent. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. You can only use the effect of "Blizzard Falcon" once per turn**

"Perfect, now I can take you out in just a couple of moves, if my Blizzard Falcon is powered up, you will lose 1500 life points, plus Dark Room of Nightmare will inflict a further 300" said Shane

"Fine, but what else are you going to do?" asked Alex

"Well Alex, I'm going to attack you directly" said Shane

Blizzard Falcon prepares to attack Alex.

"I activate my face down, Magic Cylinder, this will negate your attack and send all 1500 of Blizzard Falcon's attack power right back at you and out of your life points" said Alex

_Ray & Shane's LP (4100-1500=2400)_

"Oh great, I fall for that one more time and it could cost us the duel" said Shane

"It's my draw, I summon my Mecha Dog Marron then I play Double Summon, so I can summon a second monster, Thomas, could you spare a monster?" asked Alex

"Sure" said Thomas

"Alright then, I sacrifice my Mecha Dog Marron and Thomas' Rare Metal Dragon in order to summon one of my most powerful monsters, I summon RED-EYED BLACK DRAGON" said Alex

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 7**

**[Dragon]**

**ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon? That's not even a Machine, why does he have it?" asked Rick

"Next, I set this card face down, then I'll attack your Blizzard Falcon" said Alex

Red-Eyes destroys Blizzard Falcon.

_Ray & Shane's LP (2400-900=1500)_

"I'll end my turn" said Alex

"My move then, I will play Soul Release, which can remove 5 cards from the grave, so say goodbye to Blast Sphere, Giga Tech Wolf, Armored Cybern, Cannon Soldier and Machine King" said Ray

"Alright then" said Alex

"Next, I use my Fusion Gate Field Spell, sending Guardian of the Labyrinth and Protector of the Throne to the grave, in order to summon...GILTIA THE D. KNIGHT" said Ray

**Giltia the D. Knight**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 5**

**[Warrior/Fusion]**

**ATK: 1850 DEF: 1500**

**"Guardian of the Labyrinth" + "Protector of the Throne"**

"And with no defense, he'll attack Thomas directly, Giltia, attack, SOUL SPEAR" said Ray

Giltia attacks Thomas directly.

_Alex & Thomas' LP (4900-1850=3050)_

"I'll have to end there" said Ray

"Then it is my move, and I'll set a monster in defense mode, I'll end there" said Thomas

"My move, and my Snake Syndrome goes off, inflicting 200 damage" said Shane

_Alex & Thomas' LP (3050-200=2850)_

"Then there's my Dark Room of Nightmare, inflicting an extra 300 damage" said Shane

_Alex & Thomas' LP (2850-300=2550)_

"Then I activate my Wave-Motion Cannon, by sending it to the grave, you lose 1000 life points for every turn it has been in play, 1 turn equals 1000 damage" said Shane

_Alex & Thomas' LP (2550-1000=1550)_

"And once again, my Dark Room of Nightmare once again inflicts a bonus 300 damage" said Shane

_Alex & Thomas' LP (1550-300=1250)_

"I'll end my turn with another Wave-Motion Cannon" said Shane

"Great, if we don't win before his next turn, we'll lose, but I won't let that happen, I activate my trap card, METALMORPH" said Alex

**Metalmorph**

**[Trap Card]**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip this card to that target. It gains 300 ATK and DEF. If it attacks, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only.**

"So I'll equip it to my Red-Eyes, increasing his attack to 2700, next, I'll sacrifice my Red-Eyes, this allows me to special summon, RED-EYES BLACK METAL DRAGON" said Alex

**Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 8**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from the Deck by Tributing "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" equipped with "Metalmorph". Your Deck is then shuffled.**

"Next, I activate Limiter Removal, with this, my Dragon's attack points double to a massive 5600, which is more than enough to take out your Giltia and win the duel, Red-Eyes, attack his Knight, FLASH FLARE BLAST" said Alex

Metal Dragon destroys Giltia

_Ray & Shane's LP (1500-3750=0)_

"That ends it, game over" said Alex

"Alright, they won" said Rick

"Alright then, you two, what is going on?" asked Alex

"We don't know, we hoped that we would win and wouldn't have to explain anything, we're sorry for deceiving you" said Ray

Alex and Thomas heard beeping, and noticed it was their Duellist Counters, they checked them, Alex and Thomas had gained 1,342 Duellist Points each.

==Elsewhere==

In some hideout, on a computer screen, 2 faces faded to black. A man with black, spiky hair, grabbed a clipboard and walked into a different room, inside was a big chair facing a table, so the person sitting on it couldn't be seen.

"Sir, Ray and Shane lost their Tag Duel, I'm afraid they failed" said the man

"These people are exceptional duellists, but they must have some weakness, do more research on them, their history, their lives, their decks, everything, try to find a flaw in them" said the boss

==Back with the others==

"Wow, you guys did great" said Rick

"Thanks" said Alex & Thomas

"Guys, it's getting late, we better get home" said Emily

"Good idea" said Alex

"You guys go ahead, I need to talk to Alex" said Thomas

"Okay" said the others

Rick, Bethany and Emily left.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Alex

Thomas pulled the card he found earlier out of his pocket and handed it to Alex, it was Stardust Dragon.

"My Dragon, I've been looking for this" said Alex

"I gotta ask, where did you get that, Stardust Dragon is one of a kind" said Thomas

"I got it from my Uncle, along with a few of the cards in my deck" said Alex

"Who was your Uncle?" asked Thomas

"His name was Yusei Fudo" said Alex, before walking away

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**What did you think of that?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Man vs Machine Part 1

Time for the newest instalment, this chapter will use made-up cards

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

Alex was at home, he was just staring at the Stardust Dragon that his uncle, Yusei, gave him, that was when Thomas entered.

"Hey, Alex, you coming to school?" asked Thomas

"Yeah" said Alex

Meanwhile, in the headquarters of the DMH, the leader had requested one of his assistants to talk to him.

"You wanted to speak with me sir?" asked the man

"Yes, you know the duel monsters group that we have been monitoring?" asked the boss

"Yes, the ones that beat Shane and Ray" said the man

"Well, I want you to duel their leader, Alex" said the boss

"Yes sir, shall I make the usual wager if he loses?" asked the man

"Of course, but one more thing..." said the boss

The bosses right hand man walked over to the man the boss was talking to and showed him a briefcase filled with cards.

"You must duel him using only these cards, this deck will be unstoppable against his deck" said the boss

"Yes sir" said the man before taking the deck and leaving

The next day, Alex and Thomas were walking home, when the member of the DMH appeared.

"HEY, YOU THERE" said the man

"Oh great, let me guess, DMH?" asked Alex

"Yes, and I'm here to challenge you to a duel" said the man

"Fine, who are you anyway?" asked Alex

"My name is Kaz" said the man

"Very well, Kaz, let's duel" said Alex

"Before we begin, there is one condition, if I win, you must hand me your entire duelling deck" said Kaz

"Why would I agree to that?" asked Alex

"Because if you do, I will tell you anything you want to know about the DMH" said Kaz

"Huh, actually, fine, you got a deal" said Alex

"Wait, Alex, do you really think that's fair? If you lose, you lose your entire deck, including the cards your uncle gave you" said Thomas

"It doesn't matter, I never lose" said Alex

Both duellists drew their first 5 cards.

"I'll go first" said Alex

Alex drew a card.

"Alright, I summon my Gradius, in attack mode" said Alex

**Gradius**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**

"Next, I'll throw this card face down, your turn" said Alex

Kaz drew a card.

"Alright then, I play the spell card, Summon Control" said Kaz

**Summon Control**

**[Spell Card]**

**Activate only when your opponent has exactly 1 monster on the field, your opponent special summons as many monsters from their hand or deck that is the same type, in face-up, attack position.**

"So with this, you have to bring out as many more machines from your hand or deck as possible" said Kaz

"Very well, I will summon Guardian of the Throne Room, Mechanical Hound, Armored Cybern and Proto-Cyber Dragon" said Alex

"As if they are going to be there for long, I play Acid Rain" said Kaz

**Acid Rain**

**[Spell Card]**

**Destroy all Face-up Machine Type monsters on the field.**

"So all your metal freaks are destroyed, and I summon my Panther Warrior" said Kaz

**Panther Warrior**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 4**

**[Beast-Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600**

**This card cannot declare an attack unless you tribute 1 monster.**

"Now, Panther Warrior is so strong that I need to make a sacrifice to attack, so I have to end my turn" said Kaz

Alex draws a card.

"I set a monster in defense mode, that'll be all" said Alex

"It's not like you can do anything else, my draw" said Kaz

Kaz drew a card, and got a grin across his face.

"Alright, first I play my spell card, Dark-Piercing Light" said Kaz

**Dark-Piercing Light**

**[Spell Card]**

**Flip all face-down monsters on the opponent's side of the field face-up.**

"So your monster is flipped face up" said Kaz

Alex's face down is revealed to be Blast Sphere.

"Next, I activate my spell card, Magic Retribution" said Kaz

**Magic Retribution**

**[Spell Card]**

**Return up to 4 spell cards from your graveyard to your hand, pay 100 life points for every card added to your hand by this effect.**

"So I pay 200 life points and get back Summon Control and Acid Rain, so I'll play Summon Control again, so you have to summon even more Machines" said Kaz

"Rats, I summon my Cyber Kirin, Sonic Jammer, Nitro Synchron and Jinzo #7" said Alex

"5 machines all about to be sent to the graveyard, I activate my Acid Rain again" said Kaz

All Alex's monsters are destroyed.

"Next, I'll set a monster, set 2 cards and end my turn" said Kaz

Alex draws a card.

"Alright, just what I needed, I activate my spell card, Soul Release, allowing me to select up to 5 cards in the graveyard and remove them from the game, so I'll choose Summon Control, Dark-Piercing Light, Magic Retribution and Acid Rain" said Alex

"Nice one, now he can't destroy any of your machines" said Thomas

"Next, I play Swords of Revealing Light, this card not only flips your monster face-up, but it also prevents you from attacking for 3 full turns" said Alex

"Very well, but the monster you flipped face-up was my Chewbone" said Kaz

**Chewbone**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 3**

**[Zombie/Effect]**

**ATK: 300 DEF: 300**

**FLIP: Special Summon 3 "Chewbone Jr. Tokens" (Zombie Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 300) in Defense Position on your opponents side of the field.**

"So you get 3 little Chewbone Jr. Tokens" said Kaz

"Thank you then, I never really liked dogs, but it doesn't matter, I will sacrifice 2 tokens in order to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon" said Alex

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 7**

**[Dragon]**

**ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

"I activate my Trap Card, Dragon Capture Jar" said Kaz

**Dragon Capture Jar**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Change all face-up Dragon-Type monsters on the field to defense position, also, they cannot change their battle position.**

"So your Dragon is useless" said Kaz

"Oh man, wait a minute, how did you know I had a Dragon in a machine deck?" asked Alex

"It's simple, the DMH have been tracking you and your friends, we know all your strategies, so the boss made this deck for me specifically to counter your machine deck and your Red-Eyes" said Kaz

"Oh no" said Thomas

"Oh yes, now it's my turn, and I activate my Scapegoat, giving me four sheep tokens, next, I play my own Soul Release, removing all your spells from the grave, then, I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards, and I drew a Graceful Charity, so I can draw 3 more cards by discarding 2, next, I'll activate Double Fusion, by paying 500 life points, I can Fusion Summon twice" said Kaz

_Kaz's LP (8000-500=7500)_

"So I'll send Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman to the grave in order to summon my Flame Swordsman, but I'm not done just yet, next, I'll send my Flame Swordsman on the field and my Dark Magician in my hand in order to summon...DARK FLARE KNIGHT" said Kaz

**Dark Flare Knight**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 6**

**[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]**

**ATK: 2200 DEF: 800**

**"Dark Magician" + "Flame Swordsman"  
You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Mirage Knight" from your hand or Deck.**

"Next, I'll activate this field spell, Rolling Thunder Arena" said Kaz

**Rolling Thunder Arena**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Field Spell]**

**Every time a player declares an attack, both players roll a six-sided dice, if the attack target's controller rolls higher than the attacking monster's controller, the attacking monster is removed from play.**

"Oh great" said Alex, sarcastically

"Of course, I have to end my turn, so it's your move" said Kaz

Alex draws a card.

"Alright, I sacrifice my final Chewbone Jr. Token in order to summon my Jinzo" said Alex

"Awesome, Jinzo is one of Alex's most powerful cards" said Thomas

"But it won't be out for long, remember when I played my Graceful Charity and discarded 2 cards from my hand? Well one of the cards was my Ranking Destruction Spell card, and when that card is in the grave, when my opponent tribute summons, I can pay 1000 life points and the monster summoned is automatically removed from the game" said Kaz

"WHAT?!" asked Alex

Alex's Jinzo is removed from the game.

_Kaz's LP (7500-1000=6500)_

"Aw man, if I don't think of something soon, I'm done for" said Alex

"I believe it is my turn, and your swords wear off" said Kaz

Kaz draws a card.

"Alright then, I summon my very dangerous, Dragon of the Sun" said Kaz

**Dragon of the Sun**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level 9**

**[Pyro/Effect]**

**ATK: 3350 DEF: 0**

**You can special summon this card from your hand by paying 1000 life points for every card removed from your grave (Min 3.), the turn this card is special summoned, you cannot attack.**

_Kaz's LP (6500-4000=2500)_

"You're doomed Alex, now I activate the ability of the second card I discarded when I played my Graceful Charity, my Gravedigger Spirit, which states that when it's in the graveyard, I can remove all the cards in my grave from the game, then draw 3 new cards" said Kaz

Kaz removes his grave from the game and draws 3 cards.

"And I drew just the 3 cards I needed, first, I play my spell, False Grave, while this card is out on the field, any monster removed from the field is removed from the game, next, I play Continuing Abilities, this card allows me to turn a spell card I play into a continuous, and I'll choose this one, SYSTEM DOWN" said Kaz

**System Down**

**[Spell Card]**

**Pay 1000 Life Points, banish all face-up Machine-Type monsters your opponent controls and in there graveyard.**

"So I pay 1000 life points and all machines in play and in your grave are removed from play" said Kaz

_Kaz's LP (2500-1000=1500)_

"Oh no, and your Continuous Abilities turn it into a continuous" said Alex

"Correct, and since you can't summon any more monsters, you can't win, your deck is as good as mine" said Kaz, before laughing maniacally.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Alex is in a pretty tight spot, does he stand a chance?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Man vs Machine Part 2

Time for Part 2 of Man vs Machine

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

* * *

Alex was nervous, he had more life points than Kaz, but he couldn't get to Kaz's life points anyway. Alex had his Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field along with a face-down card, and 2 cards in his hand, but most of his Machines had been removed from the game, including his Jinzo, he had 2 cards in his hand but both were monsters. Kaz had a Panther Warrior, Dark Flare Knight, Dragon of the Sun and 2 sheep tokens as well as 1 face down, a Dragon Capture Jar, a continuous abilities, False Grave, System Down and his field spell, Rolling Thunder Arena.

"It's your move Alex" said Kaz

Alex drew a card.

"I set one card face down, I'll set a monster, and that will be all" said Alex

"That is all you can do, oh well, I will flip up my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my field spell, so now I don't have to risk removing my monsters from play, but since I have my False Grave is still in play, all your monsters will, and I know you have nothing in your deck to bring them back, now I'll attack your defense monster with my Panther Warrior by sacrificing a sheep token" said Kaz

Panther Warrior destroys Mecha-Dog Marron.

"And since it's removed from play, your dog's effect doesn't go off, next, I'll destroy your Red-Eyes with my Dragon of the Sun" said Kaz

"I think not, I play my Trap, Mirror Force, this negates your attack and deflects it back at your monsters" said Alex

All of Kaz's monsters are destroyed, except 1 sheep token.

"I'm impressed, but that only removes them from play, so I can activate my Dimension Distortion spell card.

**Dimension Distortion**

**[Spell Card]**

**You can only activate this card if there are no cards in your Graveyard. Select 1 removed from play monster and Special Summon it on your side of the field.**

"So with no cards in my grave, I can summon back my Dragon of the Sun" said Kaz

"But you can't attack, and it's my draw" said Alex

Alex draws a card.

"_Huh, this card isn't mine? Where did it come from?" _thought Alex

"_Alex must have drawn the card I slipped into his deck, let's hope he uses it right_" thought Thomas

"Alright, first, I set one monster in defense mode, then I set this card face-down, it's your move" said Alex

"Alright, then, my draw, and I play my Card of Mirror, this causes us both to discard our hands, then we both draw a new card for every card on our side of the field, but by playing it, I can't attack this turn" said Kaz

Kaz discards his hand and draws 5 new cards, Alex draws 4 cards.

"Next, I play my spell, Confiscation, by paying 500 life points, I can look at your hand and you have to discard one card, but with my False Grave, you have to remove it from play, so show me your hand" said Kaz

_Kaz's LP (1500-500=1000)_

Alex shows his hand, he had a Machine King, a Ring of Defense, a Magical Arm Shield and a Stronghold the Moving Fortress.

"Since it's your only monster, I'll have you get rid of your Machine King" said Kaz

Alex removes Machine King from play.

"Since I still can't attack, it's your move" said Kaz

Alex draws a card.

"_Just what I needed" _thought Alex

"First, I will play Giant Trunade, to return all spell and trap cards on the field to the hand, including Dragon Capture Jar and System Down, so my Red Eyes is free" said Alex

"Alright, good going Alex" said Thomas

"Next, I will switch my Red-Eyes to Attack mode" said Alex

"So what? Your Red-Eyes doesn't have enough power to defeat my Dragon of the Sun" said Kaz

"Not yet, but I still have this card that was somehow snuck into my deck, I activate, SHIELD AND SWORD" said Alex

"SHIELD AND SWORD?" asked Kaz

"Yes, Shield and Sword switches the attack and defense points of all monsters in play, so my Red-Eyes now has 2000 attack, and the best part is that the power of your Sun Dragon switch aswell" said Alex

"OH NO! And my Dragon of the Sun has 0 Defense" said Kaz

"Exactly so now my Red-Eyes can destroy your monster and all of your life points, so Red-Eyes, take him out, INFERNO FIRE BLAST" said Alex

Red-Eyes destroys Dragon of the Sun.

_Kaz's LP (1000-2000=0)_

"Alright, I won, now spill it, what are the DMH after?" asked Alex

"Power, control...and the end of Duel Monsters" said Kaz

"What?" asked Alex

"The DMH work together to put an end to duel monsters once and for all" said Kaz

"Why?" asked Thomas

"I don't know, I'm just a helper" said Kaz

Alex and Thomas walked away, but Kaz grabbed Alex's arm.

"Wait, before you go, take this card" said Kaz, handing Alex a card.

"What for?" asked Alex

"You have to stop the DMH" said Kaz

Alex looked at the card, it was a card called 'Kuribot'.

"Hey, Thomas, here's your Shield and Sword back" said Alex

"How did you know?" asked Thomas

"Name anyone else we know that has a Shield and Sword card" said Alex

The next day, Alex and Thomas were talking to Rick, Bethany and Emily about what happened.

"The end of duel monsters?" asked Rick

"Yeah, this group wants to end duel monsters once and for all, the only question...is why?" asked Alex

* * *

**That does it for this edition.**

**Now, if any of you have an idea for a character then just let me know, just PM me their name, appearance and deck.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Dragon Fire

Here is the newest instalment

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Alex and the others were at school, Alex couldn't concentrate because of the DMH, they were after the end of Duel Monsters, but why?

Later that day, they were walking home.

"So, when do you think the DMH will strike next?" asked Rick

"I don't know, but I hope that we get rid of all of them sooner or later" said Alex

"I hope they don't challenge me, I've never duelled before" said Emily

Just then, a loud explosion was heard.

"What was that?" asked Thomas

"I have a feeling that it was the DMH" said Alex

The 5 ran towards the source of the explosion, and saw a duel had just ended, the loser of the duel had been knocked down, and the winner approached him and stole one of his cards.

"Better luck next time, chump" said the guy

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Alex

"Hey, I've heard of you, aren't you Alex Tizer?" asked the guy

"Yes, and I'll ask again, what's going on here? You should give that guy back his card" said Alex

"No, this loser agreed to put his rarest card on the line, and I beat him, so it's mine now" said the guy

"That's not right" said Alex

"Oh yeah, then why don't you duel me, and if you win, I'll give him back his card" said the guy

"You're on..." said Alex

"No, he's not, Alex, you duel all the time, let me take this guy on" said Thomas

"Well, alright then, I'll face your friend, but I'll still be taking his rarest card when I win" said the guy

"Before we start, what is your name?" asked Thomas

"My name is Naoki" said the guy

Thomas got his Duel Disk ready.

"LET'S DUEL" said both duellists

They both drew 5 cards.

"I'll go first" said Naoki

Naoki drew his fist card.

"Alright, I summon my Skull Soldier in attack mode" said Naoki

**Skull Soldier**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Zombie/Effect]**

**ATK: 1300 DEF: 1200**

**When this card is normal summoned, add 1 "Skull" monster to your hand.**

"So I'll use his effect, so I add my Skull Raider to my hand, next, I play Skull Devastation" said Naoki

**Skull Devastation**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Every turn you don't attack, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for every "Skull Monster" in play.**

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn, and my Skull Devastation goes off, so you take 200 damage" said Naoki

_Thomas' LP (8000-200=7800)_

"Alright, my draw, and I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards" said Thomas

Thomas draws 2 cards.

"Next, I summon my Lord of D." said Thomas

**Lord of D.**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Spellcaster/Effect]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 1100**

**Dragon-Type monsters on the field cannot be targeted by card effects.**

"I discard my Skull Magician from my hand, so for as long as I have a Skull monster in play, your Lord of Dragons' effect is negated" said Naoki

"Fine then, but next, I'll play not one, but 2 Flutes of Summoning Dragon" said Thomas

"Flute of Summoning Dragon?" asked Naoki

"What? Never heard of it? You can learn about it in kindergarten, anyway, one flute allows me to summon 2 dragons, so 2 allow me to special summon up to 4 dragons from my hand, so I call forth Hyozanru, Luster Dragon, Rare Metal Dragon and Baby Dragon" said Thomas

_Hyozanru (2100/2800)_

_Luster Dragon (1900/1600)_

_Rare Metal Dragon (2400/1200)_

_Baby Dragon (1200/700)_

"Sweet, now Thomas can attack with everything and win this duel right now" said Alex

"I attack with everything I've got" said Thomas

"I think not, I activate my Skull Mirror" said Naoki

**Skull Mirror**

**[Trap Card]**

**Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack while you control at least 1 "Skull" monster, negate the attack and destroy every monster your opponent has with more ATK than the "Skull" monster you control.**

"So your attack is negated and your Hyozanru, Luster Dragon and Rare Metal Dragon are all destroyed" said Naoki

"NO!" yelled Thomas

"I believe it's my turn, and I summon my Skull Horseman" said Naoki

**Skull Horseman**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Zombie/Effect]**

**ATK: 1750 DEF: 2000**

**When this card is summoned while you control exactly 1 other "Skull" monster, remove up to 5 monsters from your opponent's grave.**

"And his effect removes Hyozanru, Luster Dragon and Rare Metal Dragon from the game" said Naoki

"What?" asked Thomas

"Next, I play the spell card, Skull Summon" said Naoki

**Skull Summon**

**[Spell Card]**

**Activate only when you control exactly 2 "Skull Monsters", remove them from the game to special summon 1 monster from your deck whose level is the total level of the 2 monsters removed.**

"So I'll remove my Skull Horseman and my Skull Soldier in order to summon...BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON" said Naoki

**Blue Eyes White Dragon**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 8**

**[Dragon]**

**ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"What? But that card is only 4 of a kind, and 3 of them belong to KaibaCorp" said Alex

"It was a family heirloom, did I mention my full name is Naoki Kaiba?" asked Naoki

"So you have..." said Thomas

"2 more Blue Eyes waiting in my deck? Correct, and they are what cards I am putting on the line in this duel" said Naoki

"Whoa" said Thomas

"BLUE EYES, ATTACK LORD OF D." said Naoki

Blue Eyes destroys Lord of D.

_Thomas' LP (7800-1800=6000)_

"I'll throw this card face-down and call that a turn" said Naoki

"I draw, and I play my Scapegoat" said Thomas

"So what?" asked Naoki

"Scapegoat gives me a total of 4 sheep tokens, each one will keep me safe for a bit longer" said Thomas

"Okay then, but Scapegoat's side effect is that you can't summon this turn" said Naoki

"Wouldn't matter, my hand is empty, anyway, I switch Baby Dragon to defense mode" said Thomas

"Then it's my draw, and I summon Skull Squire" said Naoki

**Skull Squire**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 3**

**[Zombie/Effect]**

**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

**When this card is normal summoned, special summon 1 "Skull Paladin", "Skull Swordsman" or "Skull Horseman" from your hand.**

"Thanks to my Skull Squire, I can summon Skull Swordsman" said Naoki

**Skull Swordsman**

**Level 5**

**[Zombie/Effect]**

**ATK: 2900 DEF: 1750**

**When this card is special summoned, add 1 spell card from your deck to your hand.**

"So I add this spell card to my hand thanks to my Swordsman's special ability, so now, I activate, Deck Rotation" said Naoki

"Deck Rotation? Never heard of it" said Thomas

"You'll see what it does soon enough, but for now, BLUE EYES, ATTACK HIS FIRST TOKEN" said Naoki

One of the Sheep Tokens are destroyed.

"Well, you still aren't getting to my life points yet" said Thomas

"I know, but you can't escape your inevitable defeat, and so when I beat you, I'm coming right after your Tyrant Dragon" said Naoki

"Well, I ain't giving up" said Thomas

"_Wait, how did Naoki know about Thomas' Tyrant Dragon, Thomas never said what card he was putting up_" said Alex

"Anyway, I still have more monsters to destroy, so I'll attack your another token with Skull Swordsman

Another Token is destroyed.

"Your move" said Naoki

"Finally, alright, I play the spell card, Pot of Duality, so I take a look at the top 3 cards of my deck, and select one to add to my hand" said Thomas

Thomas takes a look at the 3 cards. And chooses the middle one.

"Now, the other 2 cards are shuffled back into my deck, now, I activate the spell card I just added to my hand, RAIGEKI" said Thomas

"NO! NOT RAIGEKI" said Naoki

"What's Raigeki?" asked Bethany

"A dangerous spell card, without paying any cost or price, Thomas can instantly destroy every monster that Naoki has in play, that cards shear power is the reason it's banned in tournaments" said Alex

All of Naoki's monsters are destroyed.

"Now, I switch my Baby Dragon to attack mode, so I can attack your life points directly, Baby Dragon, attack, BABY FIRE BLAST" said Thomas

_Naoki's LP (8000-1200=6800)_

"I'm impressed, but it doesn't matter, because it's my turn, and I play the spell card, Skull Warning, so now, I set a monster in defense mode from my deck, and you get to draw 4 new cards" said Naoki

Thomas draws 4 new cards.

"Now the effect of my Deck Rotation, first you send every card in your hand to the bottom of your deck" said Naoki

Thomas places the cards in his deck.

"Next, you add the same amount of cards on the field to your hand to take their place, but since tokens can't be added to your hand, you don't have enough cards, and for every card you can't move, you take 500 damage" said Naoki

_Thomas' LP (6000-1500=4500)_

"Anyway, your Baby Dragon returns to your hand, and your tokens are destroyed, anyway, next, you take the bottom 4 cards in your graveyard and place them on the field" said Naoki

Thomas is able to summon back Lord of D. and place 3 face-down cards.

"And finally, you send the top 4 cards from your deck to the graveyard" said Naoki

Thomas sends Morphing Jar, Gogogo Golem, Horn of Heaven and Shield and Sword to the graveyard.

"Oh well, now you have a weak monster on your field, a weak monster in your hand and hardly anything to save you" said Naoki

"Well, what are you going to do next?" asked Thomas

"I'm going to end my turn, that's all I can do" said Naoki

"Then I draw" said Thomas

Thomas draws a card and gets a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Naoki

"Because you gave me the cards I needed to turn this duel around, I thank you for that, I flip up my face-down, Pot of Greed, this card was brought back when you played Deck Rotation, now I can draw 2 additional cards, now I flip up my Flute of Summoning Dragon, thanks for that, cause now I summon forth, PRIME MATERIAL DRAGON AND TYRANT DRAGON" said Thomas

_Prime Material Dragon (2400/2000)_

_Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500)_

"NOW, TYRANT DRAGON, DESTROY HIS DEFENSE MONSTER" said Thomas

Tyrant Dragon destroys a skeleton dressed as a king

"You destroyed my Skull King, and when he's destroyed, you can't attack with anything else" said Naoki

"Nice one" said Thomas

"My draw, and I set a monster in defense mode, that will be all" said Naoki

"Fine, my move" said Thomas

"_Let's see, I have Tyrant Dragon and Prime Material Dragon on the field, and I have the other monsters needed in my hand, all I need now is that spell card_" thought Thomas

"I will destroy your defense position monster" said Thomas

Tyrant Dragon destroys a skeleton wearing gold armour.

"Since you destroyed my Skull Raider, I can activate a trap card from my deck, so I choose Skull Defense" said Naoki

**Skull Defense**

**[Trap Card]**

**Pay 500 life points, your opponent cannot attack you directly this turn.**

"Sorry, but I'm safe once again" said Naoki

"You got lucky, and I'm going to take you out soon enough" said Thomas

"Well, it's my turn, and I play Skull Driver" said Naoki

**Skull Driver**

**[Spell Card]**

**Destroy every spell and trap card on your side of the field, switch all your opponents monsters to defense mode, they cannot change their battle positions for 3 turns.**

"So your monsters are switched to defense mode for 3 whole turns, but I have to get rid of my spell and trap cards" said Naoki

"Fine, you switched my Tyrant Dragon, Prime Material Dragon and Lord of D. to defense, but that still won't help you" said Thomas

"I summon my Skull Gardna" said Naoki

**Skull Gardna**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Zombie/Effect]**

**ATK: 1000 DEF: 0**

**When this card is normal summoned, add 3 spell cards to your hand. You cannot activate them the turn you activate this effect.**

"So with him, I can add Skull Driver, Deck Rotation and Skull Devastation" said Naoki

"Well, it's my turn" said Thomas

Thomas looks at the card he drew.

"_YES!_" thought Thomas

"I play my spell card, POLYMERISATION" said Thomas

"What?" asked Naoki

"Now, I fuse together the Prime Material Dragon and Tyrant Dragon on my field with the Baby Dragon, Cave Dragon and Pitch-Dark Dragon in my hand, now I can fuse together the most powerful monster I own, even more powerful than my Tyrant Dragon" said Thomas

"_What is he summoning?_" asked Alex

"I summon, FIVE-HEADED DRAGON" said Thomas

**Five-Headed Dragon**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 12**

**[Dragon/Fusion/Effect]**

**ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000**

**5 Dragon-Type**** monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster.**

"My Five Headed Dragon is one of the most powerful monsters in all of Duel Monsters, and he's coming right after you, FIVE-HEADED DRAGON, ATTACK" said Thomas

Five-Headed Dragon destroys Skull Gardna.

_Naoki's LP (6800-4000=2800)_

"You've got no chance of beating me now" said Thomas

"Yes I do, it's my turn" said Naoki

Naoki draws a card.

"I place one card face-down" said Naoki

"That's all you can do" said Thomas

Thomas draws a card.

"Five-Headed Dragon, attack him now and end this duel" said Thomas

Five-Headed Dragon attacks Naoki.

"I reveal my trap card, Skull Burst" said Naoki

**Skull Burst**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Counter Trap]**

**Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack, negate the attack and for every 2000 attack points the attacking monster has, draw 1 card.**

"This negates your attack, and since your 5 Headed Dragon has 5000 attack points, I can draw 2 cards" said Naoki

"Fine, I end my turn" said Thomas

Naoki draws a card, and gets a smile on his face.

"I play this spell card, ROYAL SKULL RITUAL" said Naoki

**Royal Skull Ritual**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Ritual Spell Card]**

**This card is used to Ritual Summon "Skull King", you must also tribute monsters from your hand or field who's total levels are 8 or more.**

"So I discard my Skull Queen and my Skull Prince from my hand, that's 9 stars, so I can ritual summon...SKULL KING" said Naoki

**Skull King**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 8**

**[Zombie/Ritual/Effect]**

**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

**This card can only be Ritual Summoned by the effect of "Royal Skull Ritual", you must also tribute monsters from your hand or field who's total levels are 8 or more. When this card attacks a monster on the opponent's side of the field, it gains that monsters attack points.**

"With him, when I attack your Five Headed Dragon, he'll gain 5000 attack points, so both monsters will be destroyed" said Naoki

"_Or so he thinks_" thought Thomas

"GO, SKULL KING, DESTROY HIS FIVE-HEADED DRAGON" said Naoki

Skull King attacks Five Headed Dragon, and Five Headed Dragon attacks Skull King aswell, an explosion goes off, Naoki laughs until he noticed that Five-Headed Dragon was still standing.

"What? Your Dragon survived? But how is that even possible?" asked Naoki

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that my Five-Headed Dragon has a special ability, he can't be destroyed by Earth, Water, Wind, Fire or Dark monsters" said Thomas

"WHAT?" asked Naoki

"I'm afraid that your Skull King was a Dark monster, so my Dragon was able to survive, however, yours wasn't" said Thomas

"NO! This can't be, I can't lose" said Naoki

"And you have no other cards in your hand, so you can't play a card effect to get you out of this, also, your field is completely empty, so you have no choice but to end your turn, and when you do, my dragon will attack you directly and finish you off" said Thomas

"I end my turn" said Naoki

Thomas draws a card.

"Five-Headed Dragon, attack Naoki directly and finish this duel off" said Thomas

Five-Headed Dragon attacks Naoki directly.

_Naoki's LP (2800-5000=0)_

"This game is over" said Thomas

"I lost, how could I lose?" asked Naoki

"You lost because you underestimated me, though, I have to admit, you are a good duellist, either way, a deal is a deal, you have to return the kid's card" said Thomas

"Of course, I'm a man of my word, also, as promised, here are my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons, plus, incase you need it, a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" said Naoki

Thomas walks over to the kid, he gives him back the card.

"Here's your card back" said Thomas

"My card! Thank you" said the kid

"What card was it anyway?" asked Rick

The kid shows them the card, it was Buster Blader.

"Take care kid" said Alex

The kid walks away.

"Hey Naoki, I gotta ask, during the duel, you said you were going to win Thomas' Tyrant Dragon, but that was before Thomas summoned it, and he never mentioned it before then, how did you know he had it?" asked Alex

"Well, the other day, some guys came up to me and showed my your duelist profiles with your best cards, Harpie's Pet Dragon, Grand Shogun Shien, Tyrant Dragon and Jinzo, they told me to find you and duel one of you for your best card" said Naoki

"What were their names?" asked Thomas

"I never learned their names, what I do remember is that they had black hoodies on and each of them were wearing masks" said Naoki

"The DMH" said the group

"They must be looking for new members" said Alex

"Doesn't matter, we'll still take them down" said Thomas

The 5 friends walked away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Beyond Infernity Part 1

Here is the newest instalment

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Rick was in the middle of a duel with a member of the DMH, Rick had 2 cards in hand, 1 face-down, 1500 life points and a Grand Shogun Shien on the field, his opponent had 1 card in hand, 0 face-downs and 2 Alligator Sword's on the field and 2000 life points, it was his turn.

"I draw and from my hand, I play the spell card, Earthquake, this card switches every monster on the field to Defense mode" said the DMH member

"Fine, but it doesn't matter, your Alligators switch to defense mode too" said Rick

"Next, I sacrifice both my Alligators in order to summon...GOGIGA GAGAGIGO" said the DMH member

**Gogiga Gagagigo**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level 8**

**[Reptile]**

**ATK: 2950 DEF: 2800**

"Ha, now I have the strongest monster on the field, now Gogiga Gagagigo, ATTACK GREAT SHOGUN SHIEN" said the DMH member

Gogiga Gagagigo destroys Shien.

"Man, Shien was my best card, oh well, my turn" said Rick

Rick drew his card.

"Perfect, I activate my face down, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Shien, next, I summon Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan, then I play Double Summon so I can summon again, so I summon Six Samurai-Nisashi" said Rick

"So what, none of your monsters can beat Gogiga Gagagigo" said the DMH member

"I know, but I'm overlaying my monsters in order to summon, HEROIC CHAMPION-EXCALIBUR" said Rick

**Heroic Champion-Excalibur**

**Attribute: Light**

**Rank 4**

**[Warrior/XYZ/Effect]**

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**

**2 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK until your opponent's next End Phase.**

"Now, I remove both overlay units from my Champion, in order to double my Excalibur's attack to 4000" said Rick

"OH NO!" said the DMH member

"Now, Excalibur, ATTACK" said Rick

Excalibur destroys Gogiga Gagagigo.

_DMH Member's LP (2000-1050=950)_

"This can't be" said the DMH Member

"I'm not done yet, Shien, go in for the kill, finish this" said Rick

Shien attacks the DMH Member directly.

_DMH Member's LP (950-2200=0)_

"Victory is mine" said Rick

"No! I lost? How could I lose?" asked the DMH Member before running off.

"Man, these DMH guys are getting easier and easier" said Alex

The group went home after that.

At the DMH Headquarters.

"Sir, I am afraid he lost the duel" said the bosses right hand man

"Every one of the DMH is losing to these runts, I have no choice, bring me James" said the boss

"Sir, are you sure?" asked the right hand man

"Yes I'm sure, bring him to me now" said the boss

"Right away sir" said the right hand man

The next day, Alex was researching his deck thinking of new strategies.

"Huh, I got it, if I have these 2 on the field and these in my hand..." said Alex, thinking out loud

That was when Thomas arrived.

"Hey Alex, me, Rick and the girls are going out for something to eat, you wanna join us?" asked Thomas

"Oh, yeah, sure" said Alex

Alex grabbed his deck and joined Thomas.

At the DMH Headquarters, the boss was approached by a guy with dark red hair down to his neck, light skin and was dressed in a satanic hoodie with blue jeans.

"Ah, James, so glad you could make it, you are one of the best duellists in the DMH, we need you to take care of those pesky kids that keep beating us" said the boss

"Yes sir, I will not disappoint you" said James

"You better not, because if you do, you will be fired" said the boss

The group had just finished their food and were heading home, when James appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Alex

"I am James, I am a member of the DMH, and an undefeated duelling champion, I'm here to challenge you right now" said James

"Fine by me, we've already taken out about 100 of you guys" said Alex

Alex grabbed his duel disk out of his back pack and his deck out of his pocket. Both he and James got into position.

"Ready?" asked James

"Let's Duel this" said Alex

Both Duelists drew 5 cards.

"The first move is mine" said James

James drew a card.

"I set a monster in defense mode, then I set 5 cards face-down, your move" said James

"Alright then" said Alex

Alex drew a card.

"I summon Y-Dragon Head" said Alex

**Y-Dragon Head**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Machine/Union]**

**ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**

**Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. While equipped by this effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

"Nice one, that Dragon is one of Alex's best cards" said Thomas

"Next, I'll throw 2 cards face-down, now Y-Dragon Head, attack his face-down monster" said Alex

Y-Dragon Head attacks James' face-down monster, revealing it to be an Infernity Guardian

**Infernity Guardian**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Fiend/Effect]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 1700**

**While you have no cards in your hand, this face-up card cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects.**

_Alex's LP (8000-200=7800)_

"Oh man, my monster was too weak, no matter, I'm still winning this duel" said Alex

"Whatever, what do you do next?" asked James

"I end my turn" said Alex

James draws a card.

"I use the effect of the Infernity Archfiend that I just drew" said James

**Infernity Archfiend**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Fiend/Effect]**

**ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200**

**When you draw this card (Except during the damage step), if you have no other cards in your hand: You can reveal this card; Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is special summoned, you can add 1 "Infernity" card from your deck to your hand. You must have no cards in your hand to activate and resolve this effect.**

"So I Special Summon Infernity Archfiend and add Infernity Beast to my hand, now I normal summon Infernity Beast" said James

**Infernity Beast**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 3**

**[Beast/Effect]**

**If this card attacks while you have no cards in your hand, your opponent cannot activate any spells or traps until after the damage step.**

"Now Infernity Beast, attack Y-Dragon Head" said James

Infernity Beast doesn't move.

"Huh? Why won't my beast attack?" asked James

"That was because of me, I knew about the effect of Infernity Beast, that's why I activated my Spellbinding Circle Trap Card" said Alex

**Spellbinding Circle**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change it's battle position. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.**

"But my Beast's effect prevents you from using spell and traps when it attacks" said James

"That's why I used this card the second you summoned your beast, I knew you would try to use his effect to prevent me from saving my dragon, so I used my circle before you called it to attack" said Alex

"Doesn't matter, I attack with Infernity Archfiend" said James

"I activate my second face-down, MIRROR FORCE" said Alex

**Mirror Force**

**[Trap Card]**

**Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack, negate the attack and destroy every ATK position monster your opponent controls.**

"So not only is my dragon safe, but your Archfiend and your Beast are gone" said Alex

"Damn it, I end my turn" said James

Alex draws a card.

"Alright, I summon X-Head Cannon" said Alex

**X-Head Cannon**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Machine]**

**ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500**

"Sweet, Alex has 2 out of 3 cards out now, only one more to go" said Rick

"Next I play Double Summon, so I can summon again, so I summon Z-Metal Tank" said Alex

**Z-Metal Tank**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Machine/Union]**

**Once per turn****, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip**** this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. While equipped by this effect, the equipped monster gains 600 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

"Make that no more to go" said Rick

"Now, I remove X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank from the game in order to summon...XYZ-DRAGON CANNON" said Alex

**XYZ-Dragon Cannon**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 8**

**[Machine/Fusion/Effect]**

**ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**

**"X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank"  
Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

"I can't destroy your Infernity Guardian, by battle or with my Dragon Cannon's effect, so I have to end my turn" said Alex

"Then it's my draw, and I sacrifice my Infernity Guardian to summon Infernity Archer" said James

**Infernity Archer**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 6**

**[Fiend/Effect]**

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000**

**If you have no cards in your hand, this card can attack your opponent directly.**

"With no cards in my hand, I can attack you directly, ARCHER, take him down" said James

Infernity Archer attacks Alex directly.

_Alex's LP (7800-2000=5800)_

"Man, you're good, but you can't do anything else" said Alex

"Oh well, I end my turn" said James

Alex draws a card.

"I discard one card from my hand to activate my Dragon Cannon's effect and destroy your Archer" said Alex

"I don't think so, I activate my trap card, Infernity Barrier" said James

**Infernity Barrier**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Counter Trap]**

**When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, while you control a face-up Attack Position "Infernity" monster and have no cards in your hand: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.**

"So your monsters effect is negated and your Dragon Cannon is destroyed" said James

"Oh no you don't, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon" said Alex

**Mystical Space Typhoon**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Quick-Play]**

**Target 1 Spell/Trap card on the field; destroy it.**

"So your barrier is destroyed" said Alex

"Damn" said James

"Also, since your Barrier was destroyed, my Dragon Cannon still destroys your Archer" said Alex

"Ah man" said James

XYZ-Dragon Cannon destroys Infernity Archer.

"Now you're wide open for a direct attack, Dragon Cannon, attack him directly" said Alex

"I activate my face-down card, Fires of Doomsday" said James

**Fires of Doomsday**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Quick Play]**

**Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) in Defense Position, these tokens cannot be tributed for a tribute summon, unless it's for a Dark-Type monster. You cannot summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect (But you can set).**

"So I get 2 Doomsday Tokens so your attack goes to one of those" said James

XYZ-Dragon Cannon destroys one token.

"You saved yourself there, I end my turn" said Alex

James draws a card.

"I play the spell card, Monster Reborn, so I can bring back Infernity Archer, and once again, no cards in hand, so Archer can attack you directly" said James

Archer attacks Alex directly.

_Alex's LP (5800-2000=3800)_

"_Man, I gotta be careful, if not, I'm done for_" said Alex

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**This seems like one of Alex's toughest challenges, can he make a comeback?**

**Find out next time**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	9. Beyond Infernity Part 2

Here is the newest instalment

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Alex was in trouble, he had his XYZ Dragon Cannon on the field, that was true, but that was all he had, he had 0 face downs, 0 cards in his hand and only 3800 life points, his opponent however seemed untouchable, he had Infernity Archer, 1 Doomsday Token and 3 face-downs and hadn't lost a single life point.

"It's your move Alex" said James

Alex drew a card.

"_Hey, this is one of the cards I needed for that combo I was working on earlier, but I need the others, and I can't discard this card from my hand for Dragon Cannon's Ability because I wouldn't be able to use my combo if I do, at least my Dragon Cannon is strong enough to destroy his Archer anyway_" thought Alex

"I attack your Infernity Archer with my XYZ-Dragon Cannon" said Alex

Dragon Cannon destroys Archer,

_James' LP (8000-800=7200)_

"Not bad, but it won't be enough to win, and it's my draw" said James

James drew a card.

"I activate a trap card, Dark Spirit Art-Greed" said James

**Dark Spirit Art-Greed**

**[Trap Card]**

**Tribute 1 DARK Monster, draw 2 cards. Your opponent can negate this effect by revealing 1 spell card in their hand.**

"By sacrificing my Doomsday Token, I get to draw 2 cards, but if you reveal a spell card in your hand, the effect is negated" said James

Alex looked at the card.

"Sorry, I don't have any spell cards in my hand" said Alex

"Then my token is gone and I draw 2 cards" said James

James drew 2 cards.

"_NO! Not these cards_" thought James

"I play Pot of Greed so I draw 2 more cards" said James

James drew 2 cards.

"I play the spell card, Graceful Charity, so I draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2" said James

James did so.

"And I play Yami" said James

**Yami**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Field Spell]**

**Increase the ATK and DEF of all Fiend and Spellcaster type monsters by 200. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all Fairy Type monsters by 20****0.**

"Now I summon Infernity Knight" said James

**Infernity Knight**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 3**

**[Fiend/Effect]**

**ATK: 1400 (+200) DEF: 400 (+200)**

**When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can discard 2 cards; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

"Now, I equip my Knight with Black Pendant" said James

**Black Pendant**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Equip Spell]**

**The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the fie****ld to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

_Infernity Knight's ATK (1600+500=2100)_

"I also equip him with Dark Energy" said James

**Dark Energy**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Equip Spell]**

**A Fiend-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points.**

_Infernity Knight's ATK (2100+300=2400) DEF (600+300=900)_

"So what? My XYZ Dragon Cannon is still too powerful" said Alex

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Infernity Archer" said James

"Oh man" said Alex

"And once again, I have an empty hand, so I can attack you directly" said James

Infernity Archer attacks Alex directly.

_Alex's LP (3800-2200=1600)_

"_Perfect, now next turn, if he attacks my Knight, I will just place whatever card I draw on the field, have an empty hand and if he attacks Archer, I'll activate my set card and take him out, and if he uses Dragon Cannon's special ability, I'll use my other set card, he can't win either way_" thought James

"I end my turn" said James

Alex draws a card.

"I play the spell card, Giant Trunade" said Alex

"Giant Trunade?" asked James

"Yes, this card will return every spell and trap on the field to our hands, so your monsters Attack and defense points will go back to normal, plus you can't play your monsters abilities since you don't have an empty hand anymore, now I summon...Road Synchron" said Alex

**Road Synchron**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Machine/Tuner]**

**If this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a monster other than "Road Warrior", its Level is decreased by 2. If this card attacks, at the end of the Damage Step, increase its Level by 1 until the End Phase.**

"Now, Road Synchron, attack Infernity Knight" said Alex

Road Synchron destroys Infernity Knight

_James' LP (7200-200=7000)_

"_If I use my Knight's ability to bring him back, I won't be able to use the cards effects_" thought James

"Now, XYZ Dragon Cannon attack Infernity Archer, hopefully, this time, for good" said Alex

XYZ-Dragon Cannon destroys Infernity Archer.

_James' LP (7000-800=6200)_

"Aw nuts" said James

"I end my turn" said Alex

"My draw then" said James

James draws a card.

"_NO!_" thought James

I set 3 cards face down.

"And it's my draw?" asked Alex

"Yes, go on" said James

Alex draws a card.

"_Another card I needed for the combo_" thought Alex

"I summon Cannon Soldier in attack mode" said Alex

"I activate Threatening Roar" said James

**Threatening Roar**

**[Trap Card]**

**Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn.**

"You just wasted your trap, I wasn't planning on attacking, I end my turn" said Alex

"Wasn't planning to attack? Why?" asked Emily

"_Alex must be thinking of something big_" thought Thomas

James draws a card.

"I set a monster in defense mode" said James

"My draw then" said Alex

_"Great, another card for the combo, but I need this one in my hand_" thought Alex

"I attack your defense monster with my XYZ Dragon Cannon" said Alex

XYZ destroys Infernity Necromancer.

"Great, now what are you going to do?" asked James

"Nothing, I end my turn" said Alex

"Huh?" asked Rick

"Why didn't he attack him?" asked Emily

"He must be setting him up for something" said Thomas

"My move then, and I summon Baron of the fiend Sword in defense mode" said James

"Is that all?" asked Alex

"Yes, it is" said James

Alex draws a card.

"_Not the final card I needed, but I can still use it for my combo, let's just hope it works, until then..._" thought Alex

"XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack, CANNON FIRESTORM" said Alex

XYZ Dragon Cannon destroys Baron of the Fiend Sword.

"Next, I play the spell card, Soul Release, so I can remove your Infernity Archer from the game" said Alex

"Oh man" said James

"I end my turn" said Alex

"ALEX, just attack him already, you'll win quicker" said Bethany

"Not yet, go ahead James" said Alex

James draws a card.

"I summon Infernity Mirage" said James

**Infernity Mirage**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 1**

**[Fiend/Effect]**

**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. If you have no cards in your hand, you can Tribute this card to select 2 "Infernity" monsters in your Graveyard. Special Summon those monsters.**

"Next, I set 5 cards face-down, emptying my hand, so I can sacrifice my Infernity Mirage to special summon Infernity Guardian and Infernity Archfiend, and with my Infernity Archfiend special summoned, I can summon a second Infernity Guardian from my deck, and with an empty hand, neither of my Guardians can be destroyed in battle or by card effects" said James

"I can still win, it's my move, I pass this turn" said Alex

"That's all you are going to do? Oh well, I draw" said James

James draws a card, and grins.

"I sacrifice my Infernity Archfiend, as well as one of my Guardians in order to summon Infernity General" said James

**Infernity General**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 7**

**[Fiend/Effect]**

**ATK: 2700 DEF: 1500**

**If you have no cards in your hand: You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target 2 Level 3 or lower "Infernity" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them from the Graveyard, but their effects are negated.**

"Now, I reactivate my field spell, YAMI, so my General's attack is increased to a total of 2900, GENERAL, ATTACK XYZ DRAGON CANNON" said James

Infernity General destroys XYZ Dragon Cannon

_Alex's LP (1600-100=1500)_

"I end my turn" said James

Alex draws a card.

"I set one card face-down, then I switch my Road Synchron and Cannon Soldier to defense mode" said Alex

James draws a card.

"Infernity General, destroy his Cannon Soldier" said James

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Scrap Iron Scarecrow, this handy trap card negates your attack" said Alex

"Very well, your move" said James

Alex draws a card.

"_Yes, this card completes my combo_" said Alex

"Alright, first I play a spell card, called Cost Down, so by discarding one card from my hand I can reduce the levels of all cards in my hand by 2, now I summon my Sonic Jammer, next I get rid of my Cannon Soldier, Road Synchron and Sonic Jammer in order to Synchro Summon..." said Alex

_4+4+2=10_

"...ROAD WARRIOR" said Alex

**Road Warrior**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 8**

**[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]**

**ATK: 3000 DEF: 1500**

**"Road Synchron" + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**  
**Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Warrior or Machine-Type monster from your Deck.**

"Oh no, wait, you can't, Road Warrior is level 8, your combined monsters levels were 10" said James

"Actually, remember, I played Cost Down, this reduced the level of the Sonic Jammer I had in my hand by 2, and Sonic Jammer started as a level 2, so when I summoned him, he was technically, a level 0" said Alex

"Oh no" said James

"ROAD WARRIOR, DESTROY HIS INFERNITY GENERAL, LIGHTNING CLAW" said Alex

Road Warrior destroys Infernity General.

"No, you destroyed my General" said James

_James' LP (6200-100=6100)_

"My draw, and I set a monster in defense mode" said James

"My move, I set one card face down, now, Road Warrior, destroy his set monster" said Alex

Road Warrior destroys Infernity Beetle.

"Your set card was an Infernity Beetle? Oh well, doesn't matter, I end my turn" said Alex

"Then it's my draw" said James

James looked at his hand, he had no monsters.

"I end my turn" said James

"My draw then, I summon Cyber Kirin" said Alex

**Cyber Kirin**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 3**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**You can tribute this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0.**

"Next, I activate my trap card, Graverobber, now I get a spell card from your graveyard, but if I use it, I take 2000 damage, now, I play the card I just got from your grave, Monster Reborn" said Alex

"But Alex doesn't have enough Life Points left, if he does this, he's lost" said Thomas

"Now, I sacrifice my Cyber Kirin, with his effect, I don't take the life point damage from Graverobber, now, back to Monster Reborn, I summon Jinzo in attack mode" said Alex

"Jinzo? But that card wasn't in your grave" said James

"Wasn't it?" asked Alex

==Flashback==

_"Alright, first I play a spell card, called Cost Down, so by discarding one card from my hand I can reduce the levels of all monsters in my hand by 2..." said Alex_

_A close up reveals that the card Alex discarded was Jinzo._

==End Flashback==

"And with Jinzo, all your trap cards are useless, now Road Warrior, attack him directly" said Alex

Road Warrior attacks James directly.

_James' LP (6100-3000=3100)_

"And I still have my Jinzo, so Jinzo, attack, Cyber Energy Shock" said Alex

Jinzo attacks James directly.

_James' LP (3100-2400=700)_

"_No, even if I draw a monster next turn, he will just destroy it with_ _his other monster, then he'll take out the remainder of my life points_" thought James

"It's your move" said Alex

"No it's not, I surrender, you win" said James

"What?" asked Alex

"You win, in truth, losing this means I'm out of the DMH, and I've wanted out of that gang ever since I joined" said James

"You don't want to be in the DMH? Then why join?" asked Alex

"The DMH take talented duellists like me and force them to join, then they prevent you from leaving by your own free will, I was forced to join, now I can finally leave" said James

"So you're happy that I won" said Alex

"Yes, thank you" said James

James walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Alex

"I'm going back to the DMH Headquarters" said James

Alex heard a beeping sound, his point counter went up by 732.

"Alright, come on guys, let's go home" said Alex

"By the way, that was a cool combo you pulled off Alex" said Rick

"Thanks" said Alex

* * *

**That does it for this edition.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Time to Duel

Here is the newest instalment

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

The group were at the library, they were trying to do some more research about the DMH, so far, nothing.

"Man, these guys have no records online, surely someone must have known about them" said Rick

"Apparently not, they must be a new group" said Alex

At the DMH Headquarters, the leader was looking at a file on the members of the group, he was currently reading Bethany's

**Bethany Sophia Megans**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: F**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Hair: Black**

**Nationality: British**

**Deck: Harpie Lady**

**Strongest Card: Windrose the Elemental Lord**

**Duellist Points: 2,775**

"Perfect, she'll be our next victim" said the DMH leader

"Who shall we send out?" asked his right hand man

"Send out Eric" said the leader

"I'm already here" said a guy with short blonde hair, a beard the length of his neck, dressed in a green hoodie with light jeans, his duel disk resembled a clock.

"You must duel this girl, make her join us, take all her Duelist Points if you need to, take her strongest card if you need to, just make sure she is one of us" said the boss

"Yes sir, it's about TIME that she gets taken down a peg" said Eric

The next day, Emily and Bethany were heading home, the guys were busy with something.

"So Emily, I know you don't duel, but what are you going to do if the DMH challenges you?" asked Bethany

"I'm not sure, I don't even have a deck, in fact, I don't know the rules" said Emily

Eric appears in front of the 2 girls, this time, he was wearing a mask resembling a clock.

"Hello ladies" said Eric

"Who are you?" asked Bethany

"I am Eric, a member of the DMH, and it's TIME to duel" said Eric

"Very well" said Bethany

Bethany grabbed her duel disk, which she kept in her bag.

Both Duel Disks activated.

"Let's duel" said Bethany

Both players drew 5 cards.

"Ladies first" said Eric

"Very well" said Bethany

Bethany drew a card.

"I summon Sky Scout in attack mode" said Bethany

**Sky Scout**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 4**

**[Winged-Beast]**

**ATK: 1800 DEF: 600**

"Next, I play this card face-down, your move" said Bethany

"It's about Time, I draw" said Eric

Eric smiles.

"I summon my Wrist Watch in defense mode" said Eric

_**Wrist Watch**_

_**Attribute: Dark**_

_**Level 2**_

_**[Machine/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 0 DEF: 600**_

_**This card cannot be set. When this card is normal summoned, add 1 monster from your field, deck or graveyard to your hand that includes "Watch", "Clock" or "Time" in the name. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.**_

"Now I use my Wrist Watch's ability, so I get to add Time Knight to my hand, next, I play a field spell known as Clock Tower Plaza" said Eric

The entire field turns into a city plaza with a giant clock tower at the side of the field.

_**Clock Tower Plaza**_

_**[Spell Card]**_

_**[Field Spell]**_

_**During each players turns, the player whose turn it is rolls a six-sided dice, gain the effect of the outcome until the end phase.  
1: Earth monsters cannot be destroyed in battle  
2: Water monsters cannot be destroyed in battle  
3: Fire monsters cannot be destroyed in battle  
4: Wind monsters cannot be destroyed in battle  
5: Light monsters cannot be destroyed in battle  
6: Dark monsters cannot be destroyed in battle**_

"Next, I set 2 cards face-down, your move" said Eric

"I draw" said Bethany

"And the effect of my Plaza goes off, you roll a six sided dice, and then you gain the effect for the result" said Eric

A giant dice appears in the centre of the field, it rolls and comes up as a 2.

"A 2, so this turn, Water monsters can't be destroyed in battle" said Eric

"Too bad I don't have any Water monsters, anyway, I summon my Hunter Owl in attack mode" said Bethany

**Hunter Owl**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 4**

**[Winged Beast/Effect]**

**ATK:1000 DEF: 900**

**This card gains 500 ATK for each face-up WIND monster you control. While you control another face-up WIND monster, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target.**

"And due to his special power, he gets a 500 attack boost for every wind monster I have, including himself, so he gains 1000 attack points, for a total of 2000" said Bethany

"Nice one" said Eric

"Now, Sky Scout, attack his Wrist Watch" said Bethany

"I think not, I activate my Trap Card, Time Trap" said Eric

_**Time Trap**_

_**[Trap Card]**_

_**[Counter Trap]**_

_**Activate only while your opponent's monster declares an attack. Discard 1 "Time" monster from your hand to negate the attack and inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**_

"So by discarding my Time Knight from my hand, your attack is negated and you take 500 points of damage" said Eric

_Bethany's LP (8000-500=7500)_

"Fine, but I still have my Hunter Owl, go Hunter Owl, attack" said Bethany

"I summon to the field, my Time Knight" said Eric

_**Time Knight**_

_**Attribute: Dark**_

_**Level 3**_

_**[Machine/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 1200 DEF: 600**_

_**When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard by a card effect, special summon it to the field in face-up defense mode. While you have a "Watch", "Time" or "Clock" monster on the field, your opponent cannot select another monster as an attack target.**_

Hunter Owl destroys Time Knight

"Oh man, I end my turn with a face-down" said Bethany

"Then it is my draw, and I get to roll the dice now" said Eric

The dice comes up as a 6.

"A six, so Dark monsters cannot be destroyed, now, I set a card face-down and I summon my Grandfather Clock in defense mode" said Eric

_**Grandfather Clock**_

_**Attribute: Dark**_

_**Level 4**_

_**[Machine/Effect]**_

_**This card cannot be set. When this card is removed from the field, inflict 1000 damage to it's owner.**_

_**ATK: 100 DEF: 700**_

"Now I end my turn" said Eric

"My draw, and the dice rolls for me this time" said Bethany

The dice comes up as a 2.

"That's only a 2, so water monsters cannot be destroyed" said Eric

"Too bad I don't have water monsters either, no matter, I sacrifice my Sky Scout and Hunter Owl in order to summon my Harpie's Pet Dragon" said Bethany

**Harpie's Pet Dragon**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 7**

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500**

**This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each "Harpie Lady" on the field.**

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Clock Tower Plaza" said Bethany

Clock Tower Plaza is destroyed.

"Perfect, Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack his Grandfather Clock" said Bethany

"I trigger my set card, another Time Trap, so I discard Time Warrior from my hand and my Clock is safe, plus, you take 500 damage again" said Eric

_Bethany's LP (7500-500=7000)_

"Man, this guy is good, but I'm better, I play one card face down and end my turn" said Bethany

"My draw then, I play the spell card, Calendar Date" said Eric

_**Calendar Date**_

_**[Spell Card]**_

_**[Continuous]**_

_**During each players draw phase, by discarding the card they drew, they can draw until they have 6 cards in hand, but for every card they play that turn, they take 100 damage.**_

"Now, I sacrifice my Grandfather Clock and my Wrist Watch in order to summon Coocoo Clock" said Eric

_**Coocoo Clock**_

_**Attribute: Dark**_

_**Level 7**_

_**[Machine/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 2000 DEF: 400**_

_**Every time your opponent draws a card, they take 100 damage.**_

"But since you sacrificed your Grandfather Clock, you take 1000 damage" said Bethany

_Eric's LP (8000-1000=7000)_

"Next, I play a spell card, it's known as Out of Time" said Eric

_**Out of Time**_

_**[Spell Card]**_

_**Remove 2 "Time" monsters from the grave, special summon 2 "Time Tokens" (DARK/Level 1/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0), each turn both tokens don't attack, your opponent must draw 1 card from their deck.**_

"So now, by removing Time Knight and Time Warrior, I get 2 Time Tokens, and if they don't attack, you have to draw a card, and for every card you draw, you take 100 life points of damage, and during your draw phase, you could trade the card you draw for a new hand, but you will still take 100 life points damage" said Eric

"I know, what are you going to do now?" asked Bethany

"I attack your Dragon with my Coocoo Clock" said Eric

"I activate my trap card, Negate Attack, this absorbs the attack and completely ends the battle phase" said Bethany

"But if it ends the battle phase, then my Tokens don't attack, so you have to draw a new card" said Eric

Bethany draws a card.

"And my Clock's Effect, since you drew another card, you take 100 damage" said Eric

_Bethany's LP (7000-100=6900)_

"I end my turn with a face-down" said Eric

Bethany draws a card.

"And since you drew again, you take another 100 damage" said Eric

_Bethany's LP (6900-100=6800)_

"_If I destroy his Coocoo Clock, I won't take damage when I draw cards, but then I'll be wide open for a direct attack, my only chance is if I discard this card and draw a new hand, maybe then I'll be able to think of something_" thought Bethany

"I discard my Treaty on Uniform Nomenclature from my hand, so I can draw till I'm holding 6 cards, thanks to your Calendar Date card" said Bethany

Bethany draws 4 cards.

"And since you drew 4 cards, my Coocoo Clock inflicts another 400 damage to your life points" said Eric

_Bethany's LP (6800-400=6400)_

"Also, if you use any of the cards you just drew, then you will take 100 more points of damage" said Eric

Bethany looked at her hand, she already had Harpie's Hunting Ground and Swallow's Nest in her hand, plus the cards she just drew were Next to Be Lost, Summoner Monk, Genex Ally Birdman and Cyber Shield.

"I summon my Summoner Monk in attack mode" said Bethany

**Summoner Monk**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Spellcaster/Effect]**

**ATK: 800 DEF: 1600**

**While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be Tributed. If this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell Card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck, but that monster cannot attack this turn.**

"That was one of the cards you drew, so 100 damage is inflicted to your life points" said Eric

_Bethany's LP (6400-100=6300)_

"Anyway, my Monk's special ability switches himself to defense mode, then his other ability, I can discard my Cyber Shield from my hand in order to special summon another Sky Scout from my deck" said Bethany

"So what?" asked Eric

"So I overlay my level 4 Summoner Monk with my level 4 Sky Scout, this allows me to Synchro Summon my Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer" said Bethany

**Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Rank 4**

**[Winged-Beast/XYZ/Effect]**

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500**

**2 Level 4 monsters  
You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to face-down Defense Position. You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 other face-up card on the field; shuffle it into the Deck. You can only use 1 "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer" effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

"Next, I remove one overlay unit from my Castel, now I can switch your Coocoo Clock to face-down defense mode" said Bethany

"Doesn't matter" said Eric

"Now, Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroy his Coocoo Clock, Fearsome Fire Blast" said Bethany

Coocoo Clock is destroyed.

"Nice, now I can draw cards without any worry, now, Castel, take out a Time Token" said Bethany

Castel destroys a Time Token.

"I end my turn" said Bethany

"My draw" said Eric

Eric looks at the card he drew.

"I use my Calendar Date, I discard this card from my hand and draw till I'm holding 6 cards" said Eric

Eric draws 6 new cards.

"Next, I summon my Time Defender in defense mode" said Eric

_**Time Defender**_

_**Attribute: Dark**_

_**Level 4**_

_**[Machine/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 600 DEF: 2400**_

_**This card cannot be set. The turn this card is summoned, the controller takes 0 damage from spell cards (Except cards activated after this card was summoned). While this card is in defense-position, your opponent cannot select other non-token monsters as an attack target.**_

"So my Time Defender saves my from taking any life point damage from my Calendar, I set this card face down and end my turn" said Eric

Bethany draws a card.

"I won't get rid of this card, so I won't be drawing any additional cards, I attack your other Time Token with Harpie's Pet Dragon" said Bethany

Harpie's Pet Dragon destroys Eric's Token.

"I end my turn with a face-down" said Bethany

Eric draws a card.

"I summon another Time Defender in defense mode, you're trapped, you can't attack due to my monsters abilities, if you attack the first Defender the second will protect it, and if you attack the second Defender then the first one will defend it" said Eric

"Oh no" said Bethany

"But, just as an insurance policy, I play a spell card, it's known as Final Countdown" said Eric

**Final Countdown**

**[Spell Card]**

**Pay 2000 life points. After 20 turns have passed (Counting the turn you activate this card as the first turn), you win the duel.**

_Eric's LP (7000-2000=5000)_

"Oh no, if I don't win in 20 turns, I don't win at all" said Bethany

"Correct, and you can't get to my life points because you can't attack" said Eric

"Well, I can still win" said Bethany

"Keep telling yourself that, I end my turn" said Eric

Bethany draws a card.

_Final Countdown (1/20)_

"Perfect, I summon to the field my Alector, Sovereign of Birds" said Bethany

**Alector, Sovereign of Birds**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 6**

**[Winged Beast/Effect]**

**ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

**If your opponent controls 2 or more face-up monsters of the same Attribute, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up card on the field; that target's effects are negated during this turn. There can only be 1 face-up "Alector, Sovereign of Birds" on the field.**

"Now, the effects of one of your Defenders is negated, next, I play a field spell, Harpie's Hunting Ground" said Bethany

**Harpie's Hunting Ground**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Field Spell]**

**All Winged-Beast Type monsters gain 200 additional ATK and DEF. When any "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" are normal summoned or special summoned: The player who conducted the summon targets 1 spell/trap on the field, destroy that target.**

_Castel's ATK (2000+200=2200)_

_Alector's ATK (2400+200=2600)_

"Now, I attack your Defender with Alector" said Bethany

Time Defender is destroyed.

"I end my turn" said Bethany

Eric draws a card.

_Final Countdown (2/20)_

"I use my Calendar, I discard my Alarm Clock Spell Card" said Eric

Eric draws 3 cards.

"And I summon my Countdown Wizard" said Eric

_**Countdown Wizard**_

_**Attribute: Dark**_

_**Level 4**_

_**[Machine/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**_

_**This card cannot be set. During each one of your standby phases, place 1 Countdown Counter on this card (Max. 4).**_

"I also set these 3 cards face down, but they are the same 4 cards I just drew so I take 300 damage" said Eric

_Eric's LP (5000-300=4700)_

"I end my turn" said Eric

Bethany draws a card.

_Final Countdown (3/20)_

"Alright, I attack your Defender with my Alector" said Bethany

Alector destroys Time Defender.

"Now my Harpie's Pet Dragon can attack your Countdown Wizard" said Bethany

Harpie's Pet Dragon doesn't attack.

"What's going on?" asked Bethany

"What's going on is that when you attacked, I triggered my trap card, Time Bomb" said Eric

_**Time Bomb**_

_**[Trap Card]**_

_**[Counter Trap]**_

_**Activate only when your opponent destroys a "Time" monster in battle, discard your entire hand to end your opponent's battle phase.**_

"So your battle phase was ended" said Eric

"Fine then, I end my turn" said Bethany

Eric draws a card.

_Final Countdown (4/20)_

_Countdown Wizard (1 Countdown Counter)_

"I activate my Calendar, so I discard my Time Fighter to draw 6 cards" said Eric

Eric draws 6 cards.

"Next, I activate my set card, One Minute Fast" said Eric

**_One Minute Fast_**

**_[Trap Card]_**

**_Place 1 Countdown Counter on any monster that uses Countdown Counters._**

_Countdown Wizard (2 Countdown Counters)_

"And guess what, I had another One Minute Fast card set" said Eric

"Oh man" said Bethany

_Countdown Wizard (3 Countdown Counters)_

"Now I play a spell card known as Time Changer" said Eric

_**Time Changer**_

_**[Spell Card]**_

_**Discard 2 cards from your hand, activate 1 trap card from your hand.**_

_Eric's LP (4700-100=4600)_

"So by discarding Terminal Countdown and Time Trap from my hand, I can play a third One Minute Fast from my hand" said Eric

_Eric's LP (4600-100=4500)_

_Countdown Wizard (4 Countdown Counters)_

"And now for the fun part, because by sacrificing my Countdown Wizard with 4 Countdown Counters, I can special summon my most destructive creature" said Eric

A monster appears behind Eric, it appeared to be a dragon type monster made out of broken clocks and gears.

"SAY HELLO TO MY COUNTDOWN DRAGON" said Eric

**_Countdown Dragon_**

**_Attribute: Dark_**

**_Level 8_**

**_[Machine/Effect]_**

**_ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500_**

**_This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by tributing 1 "Countdown Wizard" with 4 Countdown Counters attached to it. This card can only attack the strongest monster your opponent controls. Each time this monster destroys a monster with a level of 4 or more, draw 1 card._**

"Now Countdown Dragon, destroy her Alector" said Eric

Countdown Dragon destroys Alector.

_Bethany's LP (6300-400=5900)_

Eric draws a card.

"I end my turn" said Eric

Bethany draws a card.

_Final Countdown (5/20)_

"Alright then, I discard this card from my hand so now I draw till I have 6 cards in my hand, thanks to your Calendar" said Bethany

Bethany draws 1 extra card.

"I special summon Windrose the Elemental Lord" said Bethany

**Windrose the Elemental Lord.**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 8**

**[Winged Beast/Effect]**

**ATK: 2800 (+200) DEF: 2200(+200)**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having exactly 5 WIND monsters in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. You can only use this effect of "Windrose the Elemental Lord" once per turn. If this card leaves the field, skip the Battle Phase of your next turn.**

"But you don't have 5 Wind monsters in your grave" said Eric

"Actually I do, the first 2 are Sky Scout and Hunter Owl, which were sent to the grave when I summoned Harpie's Pet Dragon, the third was when I removed the overlay unit from Castel, the 4th was Alector and the 5th was just now" said Bethany

Bethany reveals the monster she discarded from her hand was Harpie Lady 1.

"Now my Windrose can destroy all the spell and traps you have out" said Bethany

All of Eric's spell and traps are destroyed.

"Oh no" said Eric

"Plus, my Windrose has 3000 attack points from the effect of Harpie's Hunting Ground, so Windrose, attack Countdown Dragon" said Bethany

Both Windrose and Countdown Dragon are destroyed.

"Oh no, I'm wide open" said Eric

"Now, Castel attack him directly" said Bethany

Castel attacks Eric directly.

_Eric's LP (4500-2200=2300)_

"Now, Harpie's Pet Dragon, your turn" said Bethany

Harpie's Pet Dragon attacks Eric.

_Eric's LP (2300-2000=300)_

"I end my turn" said Bethany

Eric draws a card.

_Final Countdown (6/20)_

"I set one monster in defense mode" said Eric

"Is that all?" asked Bethany

"Yes" said Eric

Bethany draws a card.

_Final Countdown (7/20)_

"I attack your defense monster with Harpie's Pet Dragon" said Bethany

Harpie's Pet Dragon destroys a monster shaped like a pocket watch.

"Now, Castel, attack him directly and end this duel" said Bethany

Castel attacks Eric directly.

_Eric's LP (300-2200=0)_

"Yay, you won" said Emily

A motorbike is heard pulling up, the girls look in the direction of the sound and see Alex.

"Hey, where were you 2?" asked Alex

"Sorry, we got caught up in a duel with this guy" said Bethany

Eric walks off.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" asked Emily

"Let him go, speaking of go, we should be getting back to the others, come on" said Alex

Alex, Bethany and Emily left.

* * *

**That's it for this edition**

**Now, just incase anyone didn't notice, the card descriptions in italics are made up cards.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	11. Checkmate

Hope you enjoy this instalment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

In the DMH Headquarters, the boss was seen playing chess with a member.

"So, you think you have what it takes to defeat these people?" asked the boss

"Of course, Duel Monsters is alot like chess, you have to find a way to make your opponent bring their best cards out of hiding, then you trap them into a move where there is no way out" said the member

"Very well Mason, you may have what it takes in order to beat these people, but I'm warning you, I've had enough failures, they were even able to beat James, and he was one of our best" said the boss

"I know, but I am a much better duelist than James by far. Checkmate" said the member

"Well done" said the boss

Meanwhile the group were getting some ice-cream, but Alex couldn't think clearly, he was distracted by the Stardust Dragon card his uncle gave him, as well as a photo of his father that he kept with him.

"Hey, Alex, you okay?" asked Thomas

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Alex

When the gang left later, they saw a local priest outside.

"Hello Father Andrew, what are you doing?" asked Rick

"I'm just collecting some donations for the church" said Father Andrew

"Alright, well, see you later Father Andrew" said Thomas

When Alex arrived home, he went to his bedroom and grabbed a box out from under his bed. He looked inside it, when Thomas arrived.

"What you looking at?" asked Thomas

"How did you get in here?" asked Alex

"You left the door unlocked" said Thomas

"Well, what is it?" asked Alex

"You've been acting a bit weird, is something up?" asked Thomas

"No, I'm fine" said Alex

"Come on, something's bothering you" said Thomas

Alex reached into his pocket to show Thomas the picture of Alex's dad.

"Who's that?" asked Thomas

"My dad, he went missing a few years ago, I live every day hoping to find him" said Alex

The next day, Thomas was going for a walk when he saw something on the floor.

"What's this?" asked Thomas

Thomas picked it up, and noticed it was a chess piece, a white pawn.

"A chess piece?" asked Thomas

Thomas looked again and saw another chess piece, and alot more making a trail, Thomas followed the trail and was lead into what seemed like a theatre, on the stage was a man in a black hoodie, sitting at a table, with a chess board.

"Um, hello, who are you?" asked Thomas

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mason, I am a member of the DMH, now follow me" said the man

Thomas followed Mason to the basement of the Theatre, he didn't know why, but Mason didn't seem like the other members of the DMH, he seemed calm and level headed, he would even go so far as to call him nice.

When Mason and Thomas reached the basement, there was a hologram system in the middle of the room.

"Whoa, it doesn't take a genius to realise what's going on, you want to duel" said Thomas

"Correct, now take your position at your podium" said Mason

Thomas did so, when 2 mechanical arms grabbed his ankles, Thomas tries to shake them off but they wouldn't budge.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Thomas

"This is how we are going to duel, those ankle bracelets locked into the system, they will automatically unlock once the duel is over, and you better hope that you don't lose too many life points at a time" said Mason

"Why?" asked Thomas

"You'll see, but until then, let's begin" said Mason

Both players drew 5 cards from their decks.

"I'll go first" said Mason

Mason drew 1 more card.

"I summon White Pawn 1" said Mason

_**White Pawn 1**_

_**Attribute: Light**_

_**Level 1**_

_**[Warrior/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 500 DEF: 500**_

_**When this monster is destroyed, special summon "White Pawn 2" from your deck.**_

"Then I set 1 card face down" said Mason

"My move then, and I summon Familiar Knight in attack mode" said Thomas

**Familiar Knight**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 3**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400**

**When this monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, each player special summons 1 level 4 monster from their hand.**

"Familiar Knight, ATTACK" said Thomas

"I activate my trap card, Chess Piece Change" said Mason

_**Chess Piece Change**_

_**[Trap Card]**_

_**Activate only while you control 1 "White" or "Black" monster, return it to your hand to special summon another "White" or "Black" monster from your hand.**_

"So White Pawn 1 returns to my hand and I get to special summon White Rook" said Mason

_**White Rook**_

_**Attribute: Light**_

_**Level 4**_

_**[Rock/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**_

_**When this monster attacks, it is switched to defense mode until the end of your next turn.**_

"So your Familiar Knight is destroyed" said Mason

_Thomas' LP (8000-800=7200)_

Thomas receives an electric shock.

"What was that?" asked Thomas

"I told you that you wouldn't want to lose too much life points, and that's why, when you lose life points, you will receive an electric shock and the more life points lost at once, the more painful the shocks" said Mason

"That's sick, but back to business, when Familiar Knight is destroyed his special ability allows us both to special summon 1 level 4 monster from our hands, so I choose my Rare Metal Dragon" said Thomas

**Rare Metal Dragon**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200**

**This card cannot be normal summoned or set.**

"And I choose my White Knight" said Mason

_**White Knight**_

_**Attribute: Light**_

_**Level 4**_

_**[Warrior/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 1700 DEF: 1700**_

_**By paying 500 life points, this card can attack your opponent directly.**_

"I never ended the battle phase, so Rare Metal Dragon, attack White Rook" said Thomas

Rare Metal Dragon destroys White Rook.

_Mason's LP (8000-400=7600)_

Mason is given a shock

"I set 3 cards face down, your move" said Thomas

==Meanwhile==

Alex, Emily and Rick were hanging out at Rick's, when Bethany arrived.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Thomas anywhere?" asked Bethany

"No, I thought he was with you" said Alex

"No, I was meant to meet up with him, but he was over an hour late, he's never late for anything" said Bethany

"That's true, maybe we should find him" said Alex

==Duel==

Mason draws a card.

"I summon my White Pawn 1 again, then I play the spell card, Pawn's first move" said Mason

_**Pawn's First Move**_

_**[Spell Card]**_

_**Activate only while you control at least 1 "Pawn", tribute it to destroy one of your opponent's set spell or trap cards.**_

"So by sacrificing my White Pawn 1, I can destroy your left set card" said Mason

Thomas' Negate Attack is destroyed.

"Now, since my White Pawn was sent to the grave, I can special summon White Pawn 2" said Mason

_**White Pawn 2**_

_**Attribute: Light**_

_**Level 1**_

_**[Warrior/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**_

_**When this monster is destroyed, special summon 1 "White Pawn 3" from your hand or deck.**_

"Now, I activate my White Knight's special ability, by paying 500 of my life points, he can attack you directly" said Mason

"I trigger my set card, Enemy Controller, this switches your Knight to defense mode" said Thomas

"Nice move, I end my turn" said Mason

Thomas draws a card.

"I discard one card from my hand, in order to special summon the Tricky" said Thomas

**The Tricky**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 5**

**[Spellcaster/Effect]**

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200**

**You can discard 1 card from your hand to special summon this card from your hand.**

"Now my Tricky will attack your knight" said Thomas

The Tricky destroys White Knight

"Now, my Rare Metal Dragon will attack your White Pawn" said Mason

Rare Metal Dragon destroys White Pawn 2.

_Mason's LP (7600-1400=6200)_

Mason receives a shock.

"By destroying my White Pawn 2, you activated his special ability, now I can summon my White Pawn 3" said Mason

_**White Pawn 3**_

_**Attribute: Light**_

_**Level 1**_

_**[Warrior/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 1100 DEF: 1100**_

_**When this monster is destroyed, special summon 1 "White Pawn 4" from your hand or deck**_

"I end my turn" said Thomas

==Meanwhile==

Alex, Bethany, Rick and Emily were searching all over New Domino to find Thomas, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Anyone find him?" asked Alex

"No" said Emily

"Nothing" said Rick

"Same here" said Bethany

"Well he couldn't have just disappeared" said Alex

Just then, 3 members of the DMH surrounded them, they activated their duel disks.

"Great, looks like we've got to duel" said Bethany

Alex, Rick and Bethany activated their duel disks.

"I summon X-Head Cannon" said Alex

"I summon Legendary Six Samurai-Kizan" said Rick

"And I summon Cyber Harpie" said Bethany

==Duel==

Mason draws a card.

"I summon to the field, my White Bishop" said Mason

_**White Bishop**_

_**Attribute: Light**_

_**Level 3**_

_**[Warrior/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600**_

_**When this card attacks an opponent's monster, that monster is automatically destroyed.**_

"Then I play the spell card, Pawns Second Move, like my Pawn's first move from before, well, this card is similar, except instead of destroying one of your spell or trap cards, this card destroys your monster, so I sacrifice my White Pawn 3 to destroy your Rare Metal Dragon" said Mason

Rare Metal Dragon is destroyed.

"Next, I switch my White Knight to Attack mode" said Mason

"Oh no" said Thomas

"Then, my White Pawn 3's ability kicks in, so I special summon my White Pawn 4" said Mason

_**White Pawn 4**_

_**Attribute: Light**_

_**Level 2**_

_**[Warrior/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400**_

_**When this monster is destroyed, special summon 1 "White Knight", "White Rook" or "White Queen" from your hand.**_

"Now, White Bishop, attack The Tricky" said Mason

The Tricky is destroyed.

"Now, White Knight, attack him directly" said Mason

"I think not, go trap card, Draining Shield, this negates your attack and increases my life points by the number of attack points your monster has" said Thomas

_Thomas' LP (7200+1700=8900)_

"Very well, but my White Pawn 4 can still attack" said Mason

White Pawn 4 attacks Thomas directly

_Thomas' LP (8900-1400=7500)_

Thomas receives another shock

"I end my turn with a face-down" said Mason

==Meanwhile==

Alex, Rick and Bethany are still duelling the 3 DMH members.

"I activate my Limiter Removal, this card doubles my Jinzo's attack points to 4800, Jinzo, destroy his Jirai Gumo, Cyber Energy Shock" said Alex

Jinzo destroys the spider.

_DMH Member's LP (1750-2700=0)_

"Next, I remove 8 Bushido Counters from my Gateway of the Six, this increases my Great Shogun Shien's attack by 2000, for a total of 4500, now Shien, destroy his Cyber Dragon" said Rick

Rick's Shien destroys Cyber Dragon

_DMH Member's LP (1300-2300=0)_

"Now, Windrose, destroy his Dark Magician" said Bethany

Windrose destroys Dark Magician.

_DMH Member's LP (200-300=0)_

"You three are defeated, now tell us, where is our friend?" asked Alex

One of the members mustered up enough strength to point to the left.

==Duel==

Thomas draws a card.

"I play Pot of Greed, this card allows me to draw 2 cards" said Thomas

Thomas drew 2 cards.

"I summon Axe Dragonute" said Thomas

**Axe Dragonute**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200**

**If this card attacks, change it to defense position at the end of the damage step.**

"Next, I activate a spell card known as Monster Reborn, this card will bring back one monster from the grave, so I choose Rare Metal Dragon" said Thomas

"Oh my, 2 dragons? That's not good" said Mason

"I know it's not, Axe Dragonute destroy White Bishop" said Thomas

White Bishop is destroyed.

_Mason's LP (6200-400=5800)_

Mason receives a shock

"Now, Rare Metal Dragon, destroy White Knight" said Thomas

Rare Metal Dragon destroys White Knight

_Mason's LP (5800-700=5100)_

Mason receives another shock

Axe Dragonute switches to defense mode due to it's effect.

Mason draws a card.

"I activate a spell card, it's known as Chess Board" said Mason

_**Chess Board**_

_**[Spell Card]**_

_**Each player sends the top card of their deck to the graveyard, if it is a monster, they must special summon it in attack mode, they must continue until each player has 5 monsters on their side of the field.**_

"So I get to special summon my White Queen..." said Mason

_**White Queen**_

_**Attribute: Light**_

_**Level 6**_

_**[Warrior/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500**_

_**When this card is destroyed, add 1 "White King" to your hand.**_

"...Black Pawn 3..." said Mason

_**Black Pawn 3**_

_**Attribute: Dark**_

_**Level 1**_

_**[Warrior/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 1100 DEF: 1100**_

_**When this monster is destroyed, special summon 1 "Black Pawn 4" from your hand or deck.**_

"...Black Bishop..." said Mason

_**Black Bishop**_

_**Attribute: Dark**_

_**Level 3**_

_**[Warrior/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600**_

_**When this monster attacks an opponent's monster, that monster is automatically destroyed.**_

"...and finally, my Black Rook" said Mason

_**Black Rook**_

_**Attribute: Dark**_

_**Level 4**_

_**[Rock/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**_

_**When this monster attacks, it is switched to defense position until the end of your next turn.**_

Thomas was surprised that Mason didn't flip a single spell or trap.

"Okay then..." said Thomas

Thomas flipped over the first card of his deck, it was Block Attack

Thomas flipped over 3 more cards, they were Magic Jammer, Paths of Destiny and Polymerisation, before he flipped up a monster, Lord of D.

"I summon Lord of D." said Thomas

Thomas went back to his deck, he flipped over Stop Defense, then Spirit Ryu.

"Spirit Ryu" said Thomas

**Spirit Ryu**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 4**

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

**You can only activate this effect during your Battle Step, if this card battles during your turn. Discard 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard to increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 1000 points until the End Step.**

Thomas flipped his next card, and he was definitely happy with what he flipped.

"And last, but definitely not least, I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon

"Oh no, not him, not him" said Mason

"That's right, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon" said Thomas

"Well, it's still my turn, Black Rook, destroy Spirit Ryu" said Mason

Black Rook destroys Spirit Ryu

_Thomas' LP (7500-1000=6500)_

Thomas is shocked.

Black Rook switches to defense mode.

"White Queen, take out his Rare Metal Dragon" said Mason

Rare Metal Dragon is destroyed.

_Thomas' LP (6500-100=6400)_

"Black Bishop, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon" said Mason

"Why? My dragon is more powerful" asked Thomas

"Because just like White Bishop, Black Bishop destroys any monster it attacks" said Mason

Black Bishop is destroyed.

_Mason's LP (5100-1400=3700)_

Mason receives a shock.

"Why wasn't your dragon destroyed?" asked Mason

"Because of Lord of D. he is able to prevent my dragons from being targeted by your card effects" said Thomas

"I end my turn" said Mason

==Meanwhile==

Alex, Rick, Bethany and Emily had found the theatre where Thomas was, they found their way inside, but the theatre was so big, he could be anywhere.

"Man, are you sure that DMH member lead us to the right place?" asked Rick

"Not really, but we have no other choice" said Alex

They heard a loud noise coming from the basement, they decided to follow it.

==Duel==

Thomas drew a card.

"I attack your Queen with my Blue-Eyes" said Thomas

White Queen is destroyed.

_Mason's LP (3700-500=3200)_

"When my Queen is destroyed, I get to summon out my White King" said Mason

_**White King**_

_**Attribute: Light**_

_**Level 8**_

_**[Warrior/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**_

_**This monster gains the effects of the monsters used to tribute summon it.**_

"Fine by me, I attack your Pawn with my Lord of D.

Mason's White Pawn 4 is destroyed.

"When my White Pawn is sent to the grave, it allows me to special summon White Queen, White Knight or White Rook from my hand or deck" said Mason

"Check again, you've used them already, and they're all in the grave" said Thomas

A banging noise is heard, and the group burst through the door.

"Guys?" asked Thomas

"Thomas, you're here" said Bethany

"Yeah, I got stuck in a duel with this chess nut" said Thomas

"And it's my move, and I play a spell card known as Checkmate" said Mason

_**Checkmate**_

_**[Spell Card]**_

_**[Continuous]**_

_**Both players return all cards in their graveyards to their decks, neither player receives life point damage. During each player's draw phase, if they draw a spell or trap card, it is removed from play, if it is a monster, it is automatically special summoned. Both players can only attack once per turn. When one player attacks their opponent directly, they win the duel.**_

Both players shuffled their graveyards back into their decks.

"This has become a real game of chess, because once one of us attacks the other directly, this game is over" said Mason

"Well, what else are you going to do?" asked Thomas

"I attack your Blue-Eyes with my White King" said Mason

Both Blue-Eyes and White King are destroyed.

"I end" said Mason

Thomas draws a card, it was Pot of Greed, so it was removed from play.

"My Axe Dragonute is switched to attack mode, so he will attack Black Pawn 3" said Thomas

Black Pawn 3 is destroyed.

"Now I get to summon my Black Pawn 4" said Mason

"I end my turn" said Thomas

Mason drew a card, it was a spell card, so it was removed from play.

"I will attack your Dragonute with my Black Pawn 4" said Mason

Axe Dragonute is destroyed.

Thomas drew a card.

"I set a monster in defense mode" said Thomas

Mason drew a card, it was another spell, so he removed it from play.

"White Pawn 4, destroy his set monster" said Mason

Mason destroyed Thomas' Morphing Jar.

"When Morphing Jar is flipped, we discard our hands and draw 5 new cards" said Thomas

Both Thomas and Mason drew 5 new cards.

"And since your Checkmate only affects the cards we draw during our draw phase, we get to keep all the spell and trap cards" said Thomas

"As if it would help, I end my turn" said Mason

Thomas drew a card.

"I special summon my Photon Crusher" said Thomas

**Photon Crusher**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

**When this monster attacks, it is switched to defense position at the end of the damage step.**

"Then, I activate a spell card, Raigeki" said Thomas

**Raigeki**

**[Spell Card]**

**Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

"Since you destroyed my Pawn, I can summon my Black Rook" said Mason

"I also activate Lightning Vortex, this does the same as Raigeki, except I have to discard a card" said Thomas

Thomas discards a card and Black Rook is destroyed.

"Oh no, I'm wide open" said Mason

"Correct, and remember, thanks to your Checkmate, if I attack you directly, I win" said Thomas

"Alright, Thomas can't lose" said Alex

"Photon Crusher, attack him directly, Photon Smash Attack" said Thomas

Photon Crusher attacks Mason directly, Thomas wins.

"He won!" cheered Bethany

Thomas' ankle bracelets are released and Thomas is able to get down.

"Nice one Thomas, you beat him" said Alex

"Yeah, in truth, I think this guy should stick to chess" said Thomas

"Come on, let's go home" said Bethany

"Agreed" said the others

* * *

**That's it for this edition**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	12. 7 Minutes in Heaven

Hope you enjoy this instalment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Alex was duelling against a member of the DMH, Alex had his Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field and a set card, his opponent had a Big Piece Golem, Small Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem on the field.

"I draw" said the DMH Member

The DMH member drew a card.

"I play the spell card, Polymerisation, so I can fuse Big Piece Golem with my Medium Piece Golem to summon Multiple Piece Golem" said the DMH Member

**Multiple Piece Golem**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 7**

**[Rock/Fusion/Effect]**

**ATK: 2600 DEF: 1300**

**"Big Piece Golem" + "Medium Piece Golem"  
At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Extra Deck. Then, if all of the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for the Fusion Summon of this card are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.**

"Now, Multiple Piece Golem destroy Red-Eyes Black Dragon" said the DMH Member

"I activate my Trap Card, Magical Arm Shield" said Alex

**Magical Arm Shield**

**[Trap Card]**

**When your opponent declares an attack while you control a monster: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, except the attacking monster; take control of that target until the end of the Battle Phase, and if you do, it is attacked instead.**

A shield appears, a door opens on it and Small Piece Golem pops out of it like a Coocoo Clock.

"This card saves my Red-Eyes by using your Small Piece Golem as a shield" said Alex

Small Piece Golem is destroyed.

_DMH Member's LP (1000-1500=0)_

"That ends the game" said Alex

Alex walks away and the others approach him.

"Nice one man" said Thomas

"Yeah, you really are getting better" said Rick

"Thanks, but, to be fair, he wasn't even that difficult to beat" said Alex

While the group were walking home, they noticed Father Andrew.

"Hello Father Andrew" said Rick

"Hello kids" said the Priest

"Father Andrew, is it true that you take an interest in Duel Monsters?" asked Bethany

"Actually, yes, why?" asked Father Andrew

"Well, we were looking for a duel, Alex just beat this guy in a duel, so the rest of us want a turn" said Thomas

"Well, I'm busy now, maybe another time" said Father Andrew

"Alright Father, see you later" said Bethany

"God Bless You" said Father Andrew

That night, Emily was spending the night at Bethany's house.

"Thanks for letting me stay over" said Emily

"It's alright, it's fun to spend time with someone who doesn't have to bring up duel monsters every minute, so, what do you want to talk about?" asked Bethany

"I want to take up duelling" said Emily

"Oh, really?" asked Bethany

"Yeah, you guys seem to enjoy it, I thought I might give it a shot" said Emily

"Well, the rules are pretty simple, there's a card shop not far from here, we'll go there in the morning" said Bethany

The next morning, Emily and Bethany arrived at the card shop, Emily had already picked out most of her deck, a certain specific card caught her eyes.

"Hey, Bethany, what's this card?" asked Emily

"Oh, this is a rare card, it's a strong one too, and, come to think of it, it's perfect for the type of deck you're making" said Bethany

They bought the cards and the shop keeper gave Emily a Point Counter.

"Thank you, come again" said the shop keeper

Emily and Bethany left, then the shop keeper got on the phone.

"Hello, I have some information, the red-headed girl is taking up duel monsters" said the shop keeper

The girls arrived at Alex's house, Bethany was about to tell the guys about Emily taking up duel monsters, but Emily stopped her, saying she wanted to surprise them.

At the DMH Headquarters, the bosses right hand man told the boss the news.

"So, the girl wants to start duelling? Very well, she deserves the best for her debut, and I know just the opponent" said the boss

Later that day, the 5 friends were going for a walk, when they encountered a man wearing a purple hoodie and a wolf mask.

"Hey, you're DMH, aren't you?" asked Alex

The man nodded his head, then ran off.

"Hey, come back here" said Alex

The group chased the man, until he lead them to the roof of a parking lot.

"What do you want?" asked Alex

The man reached behind his back and pulled out a Purple Duel Disk.

"Very well" said Alex

Alex started his duel disk.

"Not you" said the man

"What?" asked Alex

"Not you, I have been given specific orders to duel one of you, but it's not you I'm meant to duel" said the man

"Then who are you meant to duel?" asked Thomas

The man pointed to Emily

"Me?" asked Emily

"Emily? But she doesn't duel" said Alex

"I accept" said Emily

"Huh?" asked Alex, confused

Emily pulled her deck out of her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" asked Rick

"I'll tell you later" said Emily

Alex gave Emily his duel dusk.

Emily inserted her deck, then both disks activated.

"Let's Duel" said both players

"Before we start, what is your name?" asked Emily

"My name is Zachariah" said the DMH Member

Both players drew cards.

"I'll go first" said Emily

Emily drew a card.

"I summon Mokey-Mokey in attack mode" said Emily

**Mokey-Mokey**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 1**

**[Fairy]**

**ATK: 300 DEF: 100**

"Mokey-Mokey? Why would she summon such a weak monster?" asked Thomas

"I also set this card face-down" said Emily

"_I get it, that set card must be a trap card, she must be trying to lure him into an attack so she can trigger it_" thought Alex

Zachariah draws a card.

"I summon Wolf in attack mode" said Zachariah

**Wolf**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 3**

**[Beast]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**

"Go, attack Mokey-Mokey" said Zachariah

Wolf pounces on Mokey-Mokey, it scratches him and Mokey-Mokey shatters like glass.

_Emily's LP (8000-900=7100)_

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn" said Zachariah

Emily drew a card.

"I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands" said Emily

**Senju of the Thousand Hands**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Fairy/Effect]**

**ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000**

**When this card is normal summoned or flip summoned, you can add 1 ritual monster card from your deck to your hand.**

"So I add one ritual monster to my hand, now my Senju can attack your Wolf" said Emily

A ball of light appears in one of Senju's hands.

"Senju, attack, Light Ray" said Emily

The ball of light produces a beam that is aimed towards Wolf, destroying it.

_Zachariah's LP (8000-200=7800)_

"Nice one, Emily" said Alex

"Next, I set this card face down, it's your turn" said Emily

"Good" said Zachariah

Zachariah draws his card.

"I summon Silver Fang in Attack Mode" said Zachariah

**Silver Fang**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 3**

**[Beast]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**

"You basically summoned another version of that monster I already destroyed" said Emily

"Just wait, I also play Monster Reborn, so I get to summon back my Wolf" said Zachariah

Wolf reappears on the field.

"So what? My Senju of the Thousand Hands is still stronger" said Emily

"I then activate a spell card, it's known as The Big March of Animals" said Zachariah

**The Big March of Animals**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Quick Play]**

**Until the end of this turn, all face-up Beast-Type monsters on your side of the field gain 200 ATK for each Beast-Type monster on your side of the field.**

"I have 2 Beasts face-up on the field, so that means both my Wolves get a 400 point power boost, increasing their attack points to 1600 each" said Zachariah

"Uh oh" said Emily

"Silver Fang, destroy her Senju, Silver Claw" said Zachariah

Silver Fang charges at Senju, with one scratch, Senju is destroyed.

_Emily's LP (7100-200=6900)_

"Now, Wolf, attack the girl directly, Wolf Claw" said Zachariah

Wolf scratches Emily.

_Emily's LP (6900-1600=5300)_

"I end my turn" said Zachariah

Emily draws a card.

"I activate a spell card, Dawn of the Herald" said Emily

**Dawn of the Herald**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Ritual Spell]**

**This card is used to Ritual Summon "Herald of Perfection". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal exactly 6. When "Herald of Perfection" is Ritual Summoned by this card's effect: You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target 1 of the monsters in your Graveyard that was Tributed for that Ritual Summon; return that target to your hand.**

"So, from my hand, I can send my Gyakutenno Megami from my hand to the grave, this allows me to Ritual Summon my Herald of Perfection in defense mode" said Emily

**Herald of Perfection**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 6**

**[Fairy/Ritual/Effect]**

**ATK: 1800 DEF: 2800**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dawn of the Herald". During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect: You can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

"Next, by removing my Dawn of the Herald from the game, I get to put Gyakutenno Megami back in my hand" said Emily

"Impressive, you're good, for a rookie" said Zachariah

"Well, I hope you're ready for this card, I activate one of my face-downs, Mystical Cards of Light" said Emily

**Mystical Cards of Light**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**You cannot use 1 of your spell & trap zones. During your draw phase, if you control another "Mystical Cards of Light", you can draw 2 cards instead of 1 for your normal draw.**

"I end my turn" said Emily

Zachariah draws a card.

"I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards" said Zachariah

Zachariah draws 2 cards

"I activate Swords of Concealing Light" said Zachariah

**Swords of Concealing Light**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**When this card resolves, all monsters your opponent controlled when this card was activated are changed to face-down Defense Position. Monsters your opponent controls cannot change their battle positions. Destroy this card during your 2nd Standby Phase after activation.**

"I activate Herald of Perfection's ability, by sending a fairy to the grave, I can negate your effect and destroy your swords" said Emily

Emily discards Gyakutenno Megami.

"I switch Silver Fang and Wolf to defense mode" said Zachariah

Emily draws a card.

"I switch my Herald to attack mode, then I reveal my second face-down, Dark Factory of Mass Production" said Emily

**Dark Factory of Mass Production**

**[Spell Card]**

**Target 2 normal monsters in your graveyard, add those targets to your hand.**

"So I get Mokey-Mokey and Gyakutenno Megami back to my hand" said Emily

"Great, now Emily has 5 cards in her hand, and we know 2 of them are Fairies, so she can use Herald's effect twice, plus, Herald is already stronger than both those Wolves in defense mode, even combined" said Alex

"Herald of Perfection, attack Silver Fang, Herald Beam" said Emily

A rainbow coloured beam shoots from Herald's eye, it strikes Silver Fang, destroying him.

"Next, I think I'll set this card face-down" said Emily

Zachariah draws a card.

"I summon Plague Wolf in attack mode" said Zachariah

**Plague Wolf**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 3**

**[Zombie/Effect]**

**ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

**Once per turn: You can make this card's ATK become double it's original ATK until the End Phase. During the End Phase, if this of this card was used; destroy this card.**

"Due to his own effect, Plague Wolf's attack is doubled to 2000, which is enough to destroy Herald" said Zachariah

"But can't Emily just use Herald to negate it's effect?" asked Bethany

"I don't think she want's to" said Alex

"Plague Wolf, attack Herald of Perfection" said Zachariah

"I activate my trap card, Ordeal of a Traveller" said Emily

**Ordeal of a Traveller**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent chooses one random card in your hand and calls the type of card (Monster, Spell or Trap), and if they call it wrong, return the attacking monster to their hand.**

"So you pick a card in my hand, then decide if it is a monster, spell or trap, guess right, your attack goes through, guess wrong and Plague Wolf returns to your hand" said Emily

"I think the card on the far left is a spell card" said Zachariah

Emily points to the card on her far left.

"This one?" asked Emily

"No, my left" said Zachariah

Emily takes the card that Zachariah was talking about, she revealed it to be Hourglass of Life, a monster card.

"So Plague Wolf goes back to your hand" said Emily

"_So what? I know that 3 out of the 4 cards in her hand are monsters, so next turn, if I can get her to reveal the final card in her hand, plus the card she draws, then I will be right no matter what I choose_" said Zachariah

"I end my turn" said Zachariah

Emily draws a card.

"I play a spell card, Mystical Cards of Light, this second one allows me to draw 2 cards with every passing move, now my Herald can attack your Wolf, Herald, attack Wolf with Herald Beam" said Emily

Herald of Perfection destroys Wolf with the same beam used to take out Silver Fang.

"I don't care, about that, I'm still in the lead" said Zachariah

"I end my turn" said Emily

Zachariah draws a card.

"I summon out my Plague Wolf again, and due to his effect, his attack points are doubled" said Zachariah

"I discard Absorbing Kid from the Sky to negate the effect and destroy Plague Wolf" said Emily

Plague Wolf shatters like glass.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn" said Zachariah

Emily draws 2 cards, since she had 2 Mythical cards of Light.

"I summon out my Majestic Mech-Senku" said Emily

**Majestic Mech - Senku**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Fairy/Effect]**

**ATK: 1000 DEF: 500**

**When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a Direct Attack; Draw 1 card. During the end phase of the turn this card was summoned: Send it to the Graveyard.**

"Now, Senku, attack him directly" said Emily

Senku flies high above the field and skydives towards Zachariah.

_Zachariah's LP (7800-1000=6800)_

"And, when Senku attacks you directly, I get to draw a card, now Herald of Perfection, attack, Herald Beam" said Emily

Herald's rainbow beam strikes Zachariah.

_Zachariah's LP (6800-1800=5000)_

"End Phase, Senku is destroyed" said Emily

Senku shatters into pieces. Zachariah draws a card.

"I summon out SZW-Fenrir Sword" said Zachariah

**SZW-Fenrir Sword**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Beast/Effect]**

**ATK: 1800 DEF: 1100**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "ZW -" Monster Card you control that is treated as an Equip Spell Card; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position. You can target 1 "Utopia" monster you control; equip this card from your hand to that target. When a monster equipped with this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "ZW -" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.**

"Next, I play the spell card, Wild Nature's Release" said Zachariah

**Wild Nature's Release**

**[Spell Card]**

**Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior type monster you control; it gains ATK equal to it's DEF. At the End Phase, destroy it.**

"I negate Wild Nature's Release with Herald, by sending Bio-Mage to the grave" said Emily

Wild Nature's Release shatters.

"I activate my set card, Ayers Rock Sunrise" said Zachariah

**Ayers Rock Sunrise**

**[Spell Card]**

**Target 1 Beast-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, and if you do, all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls lose 200 ATK for each Beast, Plant, and Winged Beast-Type monster currently in your Graveyard, until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Ayers Rock Sunrise" per turn.**

"I negate by sending Mokey-Mokey to the grave" said Emily

"_Let's see, she has 4 cards in her hand, I know that 2 are Gyakutenno Megami and Hourglass of Life, I must find a way to find out the rest of her hand_" said Zachariah

"I set this card face-down and end my turn" said Zachariah

Emily draws 2 cards.

"_It's the rare card from the shop, but I can't use it just yet" _thought Emily

"I switch my Herald of Perfection to defense mode, I end my turn" said Emily

"Why didn't she summon another monster and then destroy Fenrir Sword?" asked Rick

"Because she's saving her fairies for Herald's effect" said Alex

Zachariah draws a card.

"I set 1 card face-down, then I switch my Fenrir Sword to defense mode" said Zachariah

"Why did he do that?" asked Thomas

Emily draws 2 cards.

"I summon to the field, Dunames Dark Witch" said Emily

**Dunames Dark Witch**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Fairy]**

**ATK: 1800 DEF: 1050**

"I activate Solemn Warning, by paying 2000 life points, your witch is gone" said Zachariah

"Oh no, and Emily can't negate with Herald" said Alex

Dunames Dark Witch shatters.

_Zachariah's LP (5000-2000=3000)_

"_Now I can summon this monster_" thought Emily

"Next, I switch Herald to attack mode, also, since I have 4 fairies in the grave, I can special summon my Archlord Kristya" said Emily

**Archlord Kristya**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 8**

**[Fairy/Effect]**

**ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300**

**If you have exactly 4 Fairy-Type monsters in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: Target 1 Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. Neither player can Special Summon monsters. If this face-up card would be sent from the field to the Graveyard, it returns to the top of the Deck, instead.**

"So I get Senju back to my hand, now my Herald will destroy your Fenrir Sword, Herald Beam" said Emily

Herald's rainbow coloured beam blasts Fenrir Sword, causing it to shatter.

"I'm wide open" said Zachariah

"Archlord Kristya, your turn, wipe him out" said Emily

Kristya charges at Zachariah, she strikes him, bringing him to his knees.

_Zachariah's LP (3000-2800=200)_

"I end my turn" said Emily

Zachariah drew his card.

"_Okay, now she has 6 cards in her hand, one is Senju, one is Hourglass, a third one is Gyakutenno Megami, the last 3 cards are a mystery but maybe I can force it out of her_" thought Zachariah

"I reveal my face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy one of your Mystical Cards of Light" said Zachariah

"I discard Marshmallon to negate it and destroy it" said Emily

"_Perfect_" said Zachariah

"I set 2 cards face-down, then I summon out my Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode" said Zachariah

**Gene-Warped Warwolf**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 4**

**[Beast-Warrior]**

**ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**

Gene-Warped Warwolf was a weird looking white Werewolf with 4 arms, black hands, red eyes.

"Now, Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack Herald of Perfection" said Zachariah

"You need to guess a card in my hand, thanks to my Ordeal of a Traveller" said Emily

"Middle card is a monster" said Zachariah

Emily reveals that the middle card in her hand was Senju of the Thousand Hands, so Zachariah could attack.

Gene-Warped Warwolf charged at Herald of Perfection, grabbed him with 2 hands and clawed away at him with the other 2 until Herald smashed.

_Emily's LP (5300-200=5100)_

"He did it" said Alex

"I can't believe he actually got rid of Herald" said Bethany

"I end my turn" said Zachariah

Emily drew 2 cards.

"I activate my other face-down card, Gamble" said Zachariah

**Gamble**

**[Trap Card]**

**You can only activate this card when your opponent's hand is 6 or more cards and your hand is 2 or less. Toss a coin and call heads or tails. If you call it right, draw until your hand has 5 cards. If you call it wrong, skip your next turn.**

Zachariah grabs a coin from his pocket.

"Um, what's Gamble?" asked Rick

"A big risk for him, if he calls this coin toss right, then he can draw until he has 5 cards from his deck, but if he's wrong, then his next turn is skipped" said Alex

"Doesn't matter, he only has 200 life points left, if he calls it right or wrong, Kristya will attack his Warwolf and end the game" said Bethany

Zachariah tosses the coin.

"Tails" said Zachariah

The coin comes up as tails.

"I was right, so I draw 5 cards" said Zachariah

"It's not going to help you, because you can't prevent my Kristya from attacking, so Archlord Kristya, attack and defeat him once and for all" said Emily

"From my hand, I play a quick play spell, Shrink" said Zachariah

**Shrink**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Quick Play]**

**Target 1 monster, the original ATK and DEF of that monster are halved until the end phase.**

_Archlord Kristya's ATK (2800-1400=1400)_

"So my Gene-Warped Warwolf is 600 points stronger than your pitiful fairy" said Zachariah

Archlord Kristya's ATK is blocked by Gene-Warped Warwolf, who then claws at her until she is destroyed.

_Emily's LP (5100-600=4500)_

"When Kristya is destroyed, I get to put her at the top of my deck" said Emily

"But you can't special summon her now, after all, you now have too many fairies in your graveyard" said Zachariah

"Oh no, he's right, and Emily doesn't have a monster that can destroy that Gene-Warped Warwolf" said Bethany

"It's still my turn, so I set a monster and end my turn" said Emily

Zachariah draws a card.

"I play the spell card, Foolish Burial" said Zachariah

**Foolish Burial**

**[Spell Card]**

**Send 1 monster from your deck to the graveyard.**

"So I send my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast to the grave, and due to his effect, I get to special summon him" said Zachariah

**Wulf, Lightsworn Beast**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Beast-Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 2100 DEF: 300**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard: Special Summon it.**

"Oh no, now Emily's got 2 monsters to worry about" said Rick

"Not only that, their attack points are a total of 4100, Emily's got nothing that can stand up to that" said Bethany

"Wulf, attack her face-down monster" said Zachariah

"Ordeal of a Traveller goes off, so, pick a card in my hand" said Emily

"Second card from the right, Monster" said Zachariah

Emily revealed the selected card as Key Mace, a monster.

"Wulf, continue your attack now" said Zachariah

Wolf pointed his sceptre at Emily's defense monster and blasted a ball of light at it, the monster was revealed to be Gellenduo.

**Gellenduo**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Fairy/Effect]**

**ATK: 1700 DEF: 0**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card's controller takes any damage, destroy this face-up card. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT Fairy-Type monster.**

"My Gellenduo is safe, since they can't be destroyed in battle" said Emily

"Then I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn" said Zachariah

Emily draws 2 cards.

"And when you draw, I activate my Dust Tornado" said Zachariah

**Dust Tornado**

**[Trap Card]**

**Target 1 Spell/Trap card your opponent controls, destroy that target, then you can set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.**

"So one of your Mystical Cards of Light is destroyed" said Zachariah

One of Emily's Mystical Cards of Light Shatters.

"I hope you are ready for this, because Gellenduo can be treated as a 2 tributes for a higher level Light attribute Fairy monster, so I sacrifice my Gellenduo in order to summon once again, Archlord Kristya" said Emily

"Nice, now Emily can win this" said Alex

"With Kristya's effect, I get my Gellenduo back to my hand, then, since you destroyed my Mystical cards of light, I have 2 empty spell and trap zones so I get to play Cup of Ace" said Emily

"Great, with Cup of Ace, Emily gets to flip a coin and the player the toss benefits draws 2 cards" said Thomas

Emily grabs a coin from her pocket and tosses it in the air, it comes up as heads.

"Since it was heads, I get to draw 2 cards" said Emily

Emily draws 2 cards.

"Emily has 9 cards in her hand, I thought she could only have a maximum of 7" said Rick

"That is true, but she doesn't have to discard anything until the end of her turn" said Alex

"I set 2 cards face-down and my Kristya will attack" said Emily

"I activate my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor" said Zachariah

**Sakuretsu Armor**

**[Trap Card]**

**Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack, destroy the attacking monster.**

"So Kristya is destroyed" said Zachariah

"Due to her ability, she actually goes to the top of my deck, I end my turn" said Emily

Zachariah draws a card.

"I summon out my Twin Headed Wolf" said Zachariah

**Twin Headed Wolf**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Fiend/Effect]**

**ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000**

**While there is another face-up Fiend-Type monster on your side of the field, negate the effect of Flip Effect Monsters destroyed my this monster as a result of battle.**

"Oh no, this is bad, the combined attack points of his 3 wolves is 5600, Emily only has 4500 life points left" said Alex

"Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack her directly" said Zachariah

"I think not, I activate Radiant Mirror Force" said Emily

**Radiant Mirror Force**

**[Trap Card]**

**Activate only when your opponent declares an attack while they control 3 or more Attack Position monsters. Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.**

"I'll chain a second Dust Tornado" said Zachariah

"And I'll chain my Dark Bribe trap card, this negates your Dust Tornado and it also lets you draw a card" said Emily

All 3 of Zachariah's wolves shatter like glass and Zachariah draws a card.

"I end my turn" said Zachariah

Emily draws a card.

"I summon out to the field my Gellenduo" said Emily

"Emily's gonna win" said Alex

"You have no monsters in play and no spells or traps to protect you, so Gellenduo, attack him directly" said Emily

Gellenduo fly upwards, then skydive at Zachariah.

_Zachariah's LP (200-1700=0)_

"She did it, Emily won" said Alex

"Nice one" said Zachariah

"Thanks" said Emily

"So, you're a duellist now?" asked Rick

"Yeah" said Emily

"Good, with the DMH, we need all the help we can get" said Thomas

"And our biggest challenge is still yet to come" said Alex

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	13. Day & Night

Hope you enjoy this instalment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Alex was studying his deck, he knew the DMH's worst was still to come.

"I know that me and my friends can defeat the DMH, and I know we will" said Alex

Alex continued to look through the cards when he noticed a specific card.

"Huh, oh it's this Kuribot card that Kaz gave me" said Alex

Thomas arrived later that day.

"Hey, Alex, follow me, there's something you're gonna wanna see" said Thomas

Alex followed Thomas to an alleyway, they found a guy that had been knocked unconscious, he had light brown, spiky hair, a purple T-Shirt and light jeans, his duel disk had been smashed and his deck had been scattered.

"What happened?" asked Alex

"I have no idea, over the past week, people have reported a mysterious duellist that has been challenging people to duels and smashing their disks if they win, some of the people who this guy beat also mentioned they took all their Duellist Points and their rarest card" said Thomas

"You think it was DMH?" asked Alex

"I know it was" said Thomas

Later that day, Alex and Thomas arrived at Thomas' home, it was a small apartment building with a big pile of clothes in the corner, hardly enough room to do anything.

"The DMH have never done something this underhanded, what's going on?" asked Alex

"I don't know" said Thomas

"Do you know anything else?" asked Alex

"Nothing" said Thomas

At the DMH HQ.

The boss was having a drink when one of his members approached. When the bosses right hand man tried to stop him, he pushed him away.

"Sir, I have something to show you" said the member

"What is it Philippe?" asked the boss

Philippe tossed a bag onto the floor in front of the boss, inside were some of the rarest cards in all of duel monsters, Black Luster Soldier, Buster Blader etc.

"Where did you obtain these?" asked the boss

"From no names who own good cards, I duelled them all and now I have nearly as much points as that Alex, I would like to request to face him" said Philippe

"Very well, he's yours" said the boss

"Yes sir, and when I beat him, I shall take his rarest card, Jinzo" said Philippe

That night, the group were hanging out near New Domino Pier. When Philippe arrived

"Who are you?" asked Alex

"I am Philippe, the baddest member of the DMH" said Philippe

"What are you doing here?" asked Thomas

"I am here to challenge you, and when I beat you, I shall take your rarest card and all your duelist points, just like I have with all the others" said Philippe

"So you're the one that's been doing it" said Alex

"Yes, now, are we going to duel or not?" asked Philippe

"No" said Alex

"No?" asked Philippe

"I only duel against duelists, anyone who does what you do, they aren't a real duelist, they're just crooks" said Alex

"If you refuse to face me then you're not a duelist either, you're a coward" said Philippe

"You can call me whatever you wish, but it won't make me change my mind" said Alex

"Then maybe this will" said Philippe

Philippe snapped his fingers and members of the DMH surrounded them, they grabbed Emily and Bethany and left.

"You want to see those 2 again, you will duel me, meet me at the junk yard in 1 hour, or you will never see them for as long as you live" said Philippe

Philippe left.

"Guess I have no choice" said Alex

Alex, Thomas and Rick arrived at the junk yard. They saw Philippe at a hologram system, Emily and Bethany were tied to chairs in a glass tank with a pipe attached to it.

"Alright Philippe, I'm here" said Alex

"Good, now take your place on the hologram system" said Philippe

Alex did as instructed.

"Now, before we start, let's go over the conditions" said Philippe

"If I win, you release Emily and Bethany and you return the cards and duelist points you took" said Alex

"Yes, but if I win, I get your duelist points and your rare and powerful Jinzo" said Philippe

"Very well" said Alex

"There is just one more thing, those 2 girls are locked inside that tank, and it automatically locks from the inside, so you can't open it, every time you lose life points, that container will fill with water" said Philippe

"What?" asked Alex

"You heard me, but luckily, there is a way to get them out, a device that administers a high pitched whistle is inside the tank and will activate when my life points reach zero, beat me and that's how they go free, now let's begin" said Philippe

Both players drew 5 cards.

"Let's Duel This" said Alex

"I'll go first" said Philippe

Philippe drew his card.

"I summon Dawnbreak Gardna in attack mode" said Philippe

**Dawnbreak Gardna**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 3**

**[Warrior/Gemini]**

**ATK: 1500 DEF: 500**

**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:  
● The original DEF of this card becomes 2300**

"Next, I play 3 cards face-down, your move" said Philippe

Alex draws a card.

"I summon Green Gadget to the field in attack mode" said Alex

**Green Gadget**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 4**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 1400 DEF: 600**

**When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Red Gadget" from your Deck to your hand.**

"So with him, I can add Red Gadget to my hand, next I play my Double Summon spell, so I can also summon my Red Gadget in attack mode" said Alex

**Red Gadget**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 4**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500**

******When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your Deck to your hand.**

"Then, with my Red Gadget out, I get to put Yellow Gadget in my hand, next, I set 2 cards face-down, your move" said Alex

Philippe draws a card.

"After you draw, I activate my face down card, Stronghold the Moving Fortress" said Alex

**Stronghold the Moving Fortress**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 2000). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) While you control a "Green Gadget", "Red Gadget", and "Yellow Gadget", this card gains 3000 ATK.**

Stronghold was a massive metal robot with one robotic eye, he was silver and was covered in massive light blue gears, steam pipes were sticking out of his shoulders and back.

"I attack Red Gadget with my Dawnbreak Gardna" said Philippe

Dawnbreak Gardna charges at Red Gadget.

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" said Alex

A scarecrow made out of wooden planks, a football helmet and a hairdryer appears in front of Red Gadget and shields it from Dawnbreak Gardna's attack.

"What?" asked Philippe

"This card will negate your attack, meaning both my Gadgets get to stay" said Alex

"Very well, I end my turn" said Philippe

Alex draws a card.

"I summon Yellow Gadget" said Alex

**Yellow Gadget**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 4**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200**

******When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Green Gadget" from your Deck to your hand.**

"Next, I switch Stronghold the Moving Fortress to attack mode" said Alex

"Why would he do that? Stronghold has 0 attack points" said Thomas

"I end my turn" said Alex

Philippe draws a card.

"I summon to the field, Gagaga Gardna" said Philippe

**Gagaga Gardna**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000**

**When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can discard 1 card: this card cannot be destroyed by that battle.**

"Now, Dawnbreak Gardna, destroy Stronghold the Moving Fortress" said Philippe

Dawnbreak Gardna charges at Stronghold, he punches stronghold, but the giant machine is unharmed.

"What just happened?" asked Philippe

"Sorry, but did you not know of my Stronghold's power? When I have Green Gadget, Red Gadget and Yellow Gadget in play, my Stronghold's ATK Points become 3000" said Alex

"Oh no" said Philippe

"And since you attacked a monster that was too powerful, Stronghold..." said Alex

Stronghold looked down at Alex, as if he was communicating with him.

"...destroy his Dawnbreak Gardna" said Alex

Stronghold nods, when Stronghold faces Dawnbreak Gardna, the 3 gadgets jump into gear slots on Stronghold's chest.

"Attack, Steel Gear Crush" said Alex

Stronghold strikes down Dawnbreak Gardna with a powerful punch.

_Philippe's LP (8000-1500=6500)_

"It's still my turn, and I can make that moving fortress have 0 attack again, Gagaga, destroy Yellow Gadget" said Philippe

Gagaga prepares to destroy Yellow Gadget.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" said Alex

The same scarecrow from before stops Gagaga's attack.

"What? But you already played Scrap Iron Scarecrow" said Philippe

"When I use Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, I can place it face-down so I can use it again" said Alex

"I set one card face-down and end my turn" said Philippe

Alex draws a card.

"Perfect, I summon out my Cyber Kirin in attack mode" said Alex

**Cyber Kirin**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 3**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 300 DEF: 800**

**You can tribute this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0.**

"You played a completely weak monster, whereas I play a very strong monster, I activate Cyber Shadow Gardna" said Philippe

**Cyber Shadow Gardna**

**[Trap Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**Activate only during your opponent's Main Phase. After activation, special summon this card; it is treated as an effect monster (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK ?/DEF ?). (This card is still treated as a trap card). If this card is selected as an attack target, the ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK and DEF of the Attacking Monster. This card is set in its Spell & Trap Card Zone during your opponent's End Phase.**

A weird looking android with an eerie black glow appears out of the trap card, it had no face and spikes were sticking out of it's shoulders.

"I'll have Stronghold attack your Gagaga Gardna, go, Steel Gear Crush" said Alex

Stronghold prepares to attack Gagaga.

"I activate my trap card, Redirection Mirror" said Philippe

_**Redirection Mirror**_

_**[Trap Card]**_

_**[Counter Trap]**_

_**Activate only while your opponent declares an attack while you control 2 or more monsters, change the attack target to the monster on your side of the field with the lowest ATK, you take no battle damage.**_

A mirror suddenly appears in front of Gagaga Gardna, he uses it as a shield.

"So your Stronghold's attack target is changed to my Cyber Shadow Gardna" said Philippe

"Oh no, and when Cyber Shadow Gardna is attacked, it's attack points and defense points are treated as the same as the monster attacking it" said Thomas

Cyber Shadow Gardna's form changes to a darker looking version of Stronghold the Moving Fortress. Stronghold's ATK is redirected at Cyber Shadow Gardna, who responds with a counter move, destroying both monsters.

"Great, now I don't have Stronghold, and he's one of my favourites" said Alex

"Oh well, too bad" said Philippe

"I end my turn" said Alex

Philippe draws a card.

"I've been waiting for this card, first I play the spell card, Triplets" said Philippe

_**Triplets**_

_**[Spell Card]**_

_**Special Summon up to 3 monsters from your hand, deck or graveyard with the same name, if these monsters declare an attack, the controller takes 500 damage if they destroyed a monster and 1000 if they attacked the opponent directly.**_

"So I use my Triplets spell card to summon out 3 Reptilianne Gardnas to the field" said Philippe

**Reptilianne Gardna**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level 4**

**[Reptile/Effect]**

**ATK: 0 DEF: 2000**

**When this monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you can add 1 "Reptilianne" monster from your deck to your hand.**

"Then, I sacrifice 2 of my Reptilianne Gardnas in order to summon one of my favourite cards, Daylight Gardna Kaval" said Philippe

_**Daylight Gardna Kaval**_

_**Attribute: Fire**_

_**Level 8**_

_**[Warrior/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**_

_**When this card is successfully summoned, add 1 "Moonlight Gardna Senshi" from your deck to your hand. When this card's attack is negated, inflict 500 damage to your opponent's life points. When this card is destroyed by battle or by a card effect and sent to the graveyard, special summon 1 "Moonlight Gardna Senshi" from your graveyard.**_

Daylight Gardna Kaval wore brown shoulder plates, his sword had a sun on it and so did his shield, he has red hair and his clothes were black with red, orange and gold accents.

"With my Daylight Gardna's ability, I get to add my Moonlight Gardna Senshi to my hand" said Philippe

"That's fine" said Alex

"Now, Daylight Gardna, take out that Cyber Kirin, Solar Strike" said Philippe

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack" said Alex

The Scarecrow shields Kirin.

"I was hoping you would do that, because when my Gardna's attack is negated, you take 500 points of damage" said Philippe

"I think not, by sacrificing my Cyber Kirin, my life points are safe" said Alex

"Fine, but there's nothing saving you from my Gagaga Gardna, go, destroy Yellow Gadget" said Philippe

"Won't Scrap-Iron Scarecrow just negate the attack again?" asked Rick

"No, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow can only be used once per round" said Thomas

Yellow Gadget is destroyed.

_Alex's LP (8000-300=7700)_

The glass tank Emily and Bethany are locked in fills with a little bit of water.

"He wasn't kidding earlier" said Rick

"It's my turn" said Alex

Alex draws a card.

"I set a monster in defense mode, then I switch all my monsters to defense mode and I end with a face-down" said Alex

Philippe draws a card.

"I sacrifice my Gagaga Gardna and my Reptilianne Gardna in order to summon my Moonlight Gardna Senshi" said Philippe

_**Moonlight Gardna Senshi**_

_**Attribute: Dark**_

_**Level 7**_

_**[Warrior/Effect]**_

_**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**_

_**When this monster is successfully summoned, add 1 "Daylight Gardna Kaval" from your deck to your hand. When this monster attacks and destroys a monster as a result of battle, you gain life points equal to that monsters level x200. When this monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, special summon 1 "Daylight Gardna Kaval" from your graveyard.**_

Moonlight Gardna Senshi looked alot like Daylight Gardna Kaval, except for the colours, his shoulder plates were grey, his shield & sword had a moon on instead of a sun, his hair was white and his clothes had Blue, Purple and Silver accents.

"_Go ahead, attack, I'll just use my Mirror Force to destroy both your monsters_" thought Alex

"Next, I play a spell card, Warrior Elimination" said Philippe

**Warrior Elimination**

**[Spell Card]**

**Destroy all face-up Warrior Type monsters on the field.**

"I also chain Saviour of Friendship" said Philippe

_**Saviour of Friendship**_

_**[Trap Card]**_

_**Activate only when a card effect that destroys 2 or more monsters you control is activated while you control 1 "Daylight Gardna Kaval" and 1 "Moonlight Gardna Senshi", tribute 1 to negate the activation.**_

"So by sacrificing my Senshi, I can negate my own Warrior Elimination" said Philippe

"Okay, I guess" said Alex

"Now, my Daylight Gardna Kaval can attack your set monster" said Philippe

Daylight's sword blasts out a blazing fire towards Alex's set monster.

"I activate my set card, Mirror Force" said Alex

**Mirror Force**

**[Trap Card]**

**Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack, destroy all ATK position monsters your opponent controls.**

A magical shield appears and repels Kaval's attack back at him and destroys him.

"What happened?" asked Philippe

"My Mirror Force card stops your attack and repels it back at your monster, and since it technically doesn't negate your attack, I take no damage" said Alex

"Oh well, when my Daylight Gardna Kaval is sent to the grave from the field, I get to summon my Moonlight Gardna Senshi from the graveyard" said Philippe

Senshi is resurrected.

"And I never ended the battle phase, Senshi, attack" said Philippe

Senshi grabs his sword and slashes the set monster, it was Alex's Sonic Jammer.

"And since my Senshi destroyed your monster, I gain life points equal to it's level multiplied by 200" said Philippe

"Alex's Sonic Jammer was a Level 2 so he gains 400 life points" said Thomas

_Philippe's LP (6500+400=6900)_

"I end my turn" said Philippe

Alex draws a card.

"_Yes_" thought Alex

"I summon Hyper Synchron in attack mode" said Alex

**Hyper Synchron**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4**

**[Machine/Tuner]**

**ATK: 1600 DEF: 800**

**When this monster is sent to the graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type monster: That monster gains 800 ATK. Also, Banish that monster during the end phase.**

"So, I'll synch my Hyper Synchron with my Green Gadget" said Alex

Hyper Synchron transforms into 4 green rings that surround Green Gadget, who turns into 4 white lights

_Level 4 + Level 4 = Level 8_

"This allows me to Synchro summon...STARDUST DRAGON" said Alex

**Stardust Dragon**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 8**

**[Dragon/Synchro/Effect]**

**ATK 2500 DEF: 2000**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

_Stardust Dragon's ATK (2500+800=3300)_

"Now, Stardust Dragon, attack his Moonlight Gardna Senshi with Cosmic Flare" said Alex

Stardust Dragon shoots white fire from it's mouth and destroys Senshi.

_Philippe's LP (6900-800=6100)_

"Did you forget? When my Moonlight Gardna is destroyed, I get to bring back Daylight Gardna Kaval from my graveyard" said Philippe

Kaval returns.

"I didn't forget, that's why I waited for this card, I activate Dark Hole" said Alex

**Dark Hole**

**[Spell Card]**

**Destroy all monsters on the field.**

"Why would he do that? Philippe's Moonlight Gardna will just return and Alex will be a sitting duck" said Thomas

"I also use Stardust Dragon's ability, by sacrificing him, I can negate my own Dark Hole, so every monster on the field is safe" said Alex

"Wait, that makes even less sense, why would Alex play Dark Hole just to negate it and sacrifice his own monster?" asked Rick

"_Since I used Hyper Synchron to summon Stardust Dragon, my dragon would have been removed from play during my end phase, but by using Stardust's own effect at the end phase, he'll actually return to my field_" thought Alex

"I end my turn, and with my Stardust's ability, he gets to return to my field" said Alex

Stardust Dragon reappears on the field. Philippe draws a card.

"I play a face-down, and I activate Warrior Elimination again, so I'm going to destroy my Kaval to bring back Senshi" said Philippe

"No you're not, remember when your Senshi destroyed my Sonic Jammer?" asked Alex

"Of course" said Philippe

"My Sonic Jammer had a flip effect, which was activated when you attacked him" said Alex

"What effect?" asked Philippe

"An effect that prevents you from using any spell cards until the end of your next turn, since you destroyed Sonic Jammer during your previous turn, your spell cards are useless until the end of this turn" said Alex

"NO!" yelled Philippe

"Yes, so you can't bring back your Senshi just yet" said Alex

"_No matter, the only monster he has out that's even remotely powerful is his Stardust Dragon, it's too weak to survive an attack by my Gardna, but he has Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, so if I attack, he'll negate, but my Kaval's effect will still inflict damage_" thought Philippe

"My Daylight Gardna Kaval attacks Stardust Dragon" said Philippe

Daylight Gardna Kaval begins it's attack on Stardust Dragon.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, to negate your attack" said Alex

The same scarecrow blocks Kaval's attack.

"But with my Kaval's ability, you still take life point damage" said Philippe

_Alex's LP (7700-500=7200)_

The glass tank Emily and Bethany are in fills with water a bit more.

"I end my turn" said Philippe

Alex draws a card.

"_Maybe this card can help me_" thought Alex

"Alright Philippe, I play Swords of Revealing Light" said Alex

About 100 balls of light appeared around Philippe's side of the field, they all turned into swords.

"Awesome, Swords of Revealing Light will prevent him from attacking for 3 turns" said Rick

"_Or longer if I draw the right card in time_" thought Alex

"Next, I set a monster in defense mode" said Alex

"Then it's my draw" said Philippe

Philippe draws a card.

"And once again, I can play spell cards, so I will play a third Warrior Elimination, so say goodbye to Daylight Gardna Kaval and hello to Moonlight Gardna Senshi" said Philippe

"Why did he play a weaker monster?" asked Thomas

"When swords of revealing light wears off, he will be able to use his monster to destroy Stardust Dragon, resurrect Daylight Gardna Kaval and gain 1600 life points from Senshi's effect" said Rick

"You're move" said Philippe

Alex draws a card.

_Swords of Revealing Light (1/3)_

"I sacrifice my Red Gadget to summon Jinzo in attack mode" said Alex

"Alright, that's one of Alex's best cards" said Rick

"But he's not strong enough to defeat Moonlight Gardna" said Thomas

"I then set one card face-down and end my turn" said Alex

Philippe draws a card.

"Aha, I play a spell card known as Shadow Draw" said Philippe

_**Shadow Draw**_

_**[Spell Card]**_

_**Send 1 DARK attribute monster from your deck to the grave, draw up to 5 cards, 1 card for each level of the monster sent to the grave.**_

"By sending a Dark Attribute monster to the grave from my deck, I can draw 1 card for every star it had, I send Necro Gardna to the grave so I can draw 3 cards" said Philippe

Philippe draws 3 cards.

"And I picked up another Shadow Draw, so I send another Necro Gardna to the grave to draw 3 more cards" said Philippe

Philippe drew 3 more cards.

"Oh no" said Alex

"Oh yes, I have 5 cards in my hand, whereas your hand is disappearing, next, I set this monster face-down, but I can't attack because of Swords of Revealing Light, so I end my turn" said Philippe

Alex draws a card.

_Swords of Revealing Light (2/3)_

"_Just the card I needed_" thought Alex

"I play Giant Trunade" said Alex

**Giant Trunade**

**[Spell Card]**

**Return all spell and traps to the owners hands.**

"So your set card goes back to your hand and so do mine, so I'll set this card face-down and I'll reactivate my Swords of Revealing Light" said Alex

"Sweet, now Philippe's monsters are frozen for another 3 turns" said Thomas

"Not only that, but since you have a set monster out, my Swords of Revealing Light will reveal what it is" said Alex

Philippe's set card is revealed to be a Ghost Gardna.

"Jinzo, attack, Cyber Energy Shock" said Alex

Jinzo creates a ball of energy in his hands and blasts it at Ghost Gardna, destroying it.

"Since you destroyed my Ghost Gardna, your monster loses 1000 attack points" said Philippe

_Jinzo's ATK (2400-1000=1400)_

"I end my turn" said Alex

Philippe drew a card.

"_You're done_" thought Philippe

"I play Block Attack" said Philippe

**Block Attack**

**[Spell Card]**

**Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster on your opponent's side of the field, switch it to defense position**

"So your Jinzo switches to defense mode" said Philippe

"So? You still can't attack" said Alex

"Don't need to, not since the card I just drew was my Shield Crush" said Philippe

**Shield Crush**

**[Spell Card]**

**Target 1 defense position monster on the field, destroy that target.**

"So say goodbye to Jinzo" said Philippe

Jinzo is destroyed.

"Wait, couldn't Alex have negated with Stardust Dragon?" asked Rick

"I don't think he wanted to" said Thomas

"I set this card face-down and end my turn" said Philippe

Alex draws a card.

_Swords of Revealing Light (1/3)_

"Alright, I summon Jinzo 7 in attack mode" said Alex

**Jinzo #7**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 2**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 500 DEF: 400**

**This monster can attack your opponent's life points directly.**

"And my Jinzo 7 can attack you directly, so go little buddy, attack Philippe directly" said Alex

Jinzo 7 charges past Moonlight Gardna Senshi and strikes Philippe.

_Philippe's LP (6100-500=5600)_

"I end my turn with this face-down" said Alex

Philippe draws a card.

"I pass this turn" said Philippe

Alex draws a card.

_Swords of Revealing Light (2/3)_

"_I know what card I need, but I haven't drawn it yet, I need to hope I draw it next turn_" thought Alex

"I set a monster in defense mode" said Alex

Philippe draws a card.

"I activate a spell card, it's called Trap Cannon" said Philippe

_**Trap Cannon**_

_**[Spell Card]**_

_**Remove every Trap Card in both players graves from play, then inflict 500 damage to your opponent's life points.**_

"So, I remove my Cyber Shadow Gardna, Redirection Mirror and Saviour of Friendship from the game, as well as your Stronghold the Moving Fortress and Mirror Force, this causes you to take 500 damage for each card" said Philippe

"That's 2500 damage" said Alex

_Alex's LP (7200-2500=4700)_

The glass tank Emily and Bethany were in filled up alot quicker.

"Oh no" said Thomas

"It's my draw" said Alex

Alex drew a card.

_Swords of Revealing Light (2/3)_

"_No, not the card I'm after_" thought Alex

"I set this card face-down, next my I activate my Virus Cannon" said Alex

**Virus Cannon**

**[Trap Card]**

**Tribute as many Non-token monsters as you control, for each monster tributed, your opponent sends 1 spell card from the deck to the graveyard.**

"With this, by sacrificing my Jinzo 7 and my face-down Guardian of the Throne Room, you send 2 spell cards from your deck to the grave" said Alex

Philippe sends a third Warrior Elimination to the grave as well as a Reload card.

"I end my turn" said Alex

Philippe draws a card.

"I pass this turn" said Philippe

Alex drew a card.

_Swords of Revealing Light (3/3)_

Swords of Revealing Light was destroyed and every single sword vanished.

"_No! I couldn't draw the card I needed, wait, maybe..._" thought Alex

"I activate my Graverobber trap, this allows my to take 1 spell card from your grave and add it to my hand, so I choose Shadow Draw, by sending my Cannon Soldier to the grave, I get to draw 4 new cards" said Alex

Alex drew 4 cards.

"I know, I also know that by using the spell card you added, you take 2000 points of damage" said Philippe

_Alex's LP (4700-2000=2700)_

The water in the tank filled even more, now it was midway up the girl's stomachs.

"Oh no, let's hope Alex drew the card he needed" said Rick

"I did, I activate the spell card, Soul Release, this allows me to remove up to 5 cards from both our graves, so I remove your Daylight Gardna" said Alex

"What?" asked Philippe

"You heard me, now since your Daylight Gardna is no longer in the graveyard, your Moonlight Gardna can't bring it back" said Alex

"NO!" yelled Philippe

"Next, I summon my X-Head Cannon" said Alex

"Alright! Alex has almost won" said Thomas

"Stardust Dragon, attack his Moonlight Gardna with Cosmic Flare" said Alex

Stardust shoots white fire from it's mouth and destroys Senshi, Senshi also destroys Stardust Dragon.

"No! I'm wide open" said Philippe

"You certainly are, X-Head, attack Philippe directly" said Alex

The 2 cannons attached to X-Head's shoulders aimed at Philippe.

"FIRE!" yelled Alex

X-Head Cannon blasted Philippe with the cannons.

_Philippe's LP (5600-1800=3800)_

"It's my move" said Philippe

Philippe drew a card.

"Aha, I summon my Big Shield Gardna in attack mode" said Philippe

"Why did he do that? Big Shield Gardna only has 100 attack points, he should've played it in defense mode" said Thomas

"Then I activate Shield and Sword, this swaps attack and defense points of every monster in play" said Philippe

_Big Shield Gardna (2600/100)_

_X-Head Cannon (1500/1800)_

_Stardust Dragon (2000/2500)_

"Next, I attack X-Head Cannon with Big Shield Gardna" said Philippe

Big Shield Gardna attacked X-Head Cannon, using his shield to crush him.

_Alex's LP (2700-1100=1600)_

The water in the tank filled up even more, it was nearly up to the girls necks.

"Next, I play Gold Sarcophagus, I remove 1 card in my deck from the game and it's mine in 2 turns" said Philippe

A golden chest appears on the field, a mystery card appears and goes inside it.

"I end my turn" said Philippe

Both Big Shield and Stardust's attack and defense points return to normal.

Alex draws a card.

"Alright then, I summon out my Y-Dragon Head in attack mode" said Alex

"Sweet, he can win right here" said Thomas

"I attack your Big Shield Gardna with Y-Dragon Head" said Alex

Flames fire out of a gun in Y-Dragon Head's mouth, burning Big Shield Gardna.

_Philippe's LP (3800-1400=2400)_

"I also attack you directly with Stardust Dragon" said Alex

"No you don't, I remove Necro Gardna from the grave, so your attack is negated" said Philippe

"He's had Necro Gardna in his grave for several turns, why just use it now?" asked Rick

"He was saving them for when he really needed them" said Thomas

Philippe draws a card.

_Gold Sarcophagus (1/2)_

"I summon Mid Shield Gardna in Attack Position" said Philippe

**Mid Shield Gardna**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 100 DEF: 1800**

**Once per turn, you can flip this card into face-down defense position. Negate the activation of a spell card that targets this 1 face-down Defense Position monster. At that time, flip this monster to face-up defense position.**

"And his effect flips him to face-down defense mode" said Philippe

"_Why would he do that?_" thought Alex

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn" said Philippe

Alex draws a card. He was shocked at what he drew.

"_It's that Kuribot card that that guy Kaz gave me, wait, I have an idea_" thought Alex

"I summon Kuribot in attack mode" said Alex

**_Kuribot_**

**_Attribute: Fire_**

**_Level 1_**

**_[Machine/Effect]_**

**_ATK: 300 DEF: 200_**

**_As long as this card face-up on the field, you take no battle damage._**

"With Kuribot, I can't take battle damage, next, I play Monster Reincarnation, so by discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog from play, I get to put 1 monster back in my hand, so I choose Jinzo" said Alex

"Uh oh" said Philippe

"I attack your Mid Shield Gardna with my Stardust Dragon" said Alex

Stardust Dragon shoots white fire at Philippe's set Mid Shield.

"Next, I attack with Y-Dragon Head" said Alex

Y-Dragon Head shoots flames at Philippe.

_Philippe's LP (2400-1500=900)_

"Alright, he's winning" said Thomas

"I end my turn" said Alex

Philippe draws a card.

"It's been 2 turns since I activated Gold Sarcophagus, so the card I placed inside it is mine now" said Philippe

"What was it?" asked Alex

Philippe reveals the card he hid inside the Gold Sarcophagus was Monster Reborn.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Moonlight Gardna, then I summon my Zero Gardna in attack mode" said Philippe

**Zero Gardna**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

**You can Tribute this card to activate its effect. If you do, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no Battle Damage, during this turn. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.**

"Now, I will attack your Y-Dragon Head" said Philippe

Philippe's Gardna destroys Y-Dragon Head.

"Wait, why didn't your life points go down?" asked Philippe

"Because of my Kuribot, as long as I have him out, I take no battle damage" said Alex

"That's fine, but I still get a bonus of 800 life points from my Moonlight Gardna's ability" said Philippe

_Philippe's LP (900+800=1700)_

"Oh no" said Rick

Alex draws a card and smiles.

"I set 1 card face-down and it's your move" said Alex

Philippe draws a card.

"I'm going to get rid of that pesky Kuribot, Moonlight Gardna, attack Kuribot" said Philippe

Moonlight Gardna prepares to attack Kuribot.

"I activate my trap card, Magical Arm Shield" said Alex

**Magical Arm Shield**

**[Trap Card]**

**When your opponent declares an attack while you control a monster: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, except the attacking monster; take control of that target until the end of the Battle Phase, and if you do, it is attacked instead, and you proceed to damage calculation.**

A white shield appears infront of Kuribot, and Zero Gardna pops out of the Shield like a Coocoo Clock.

"What is this?" asked Philippe

"My Magical Arm Shield saves my monster by using yours as a shield" said Alex

Zero Gardna is destroyed.

"NO!" yelled Philippe

"Normally I would still take battle damage, but since I have Kuribot out on the field, my life points are safe" said Alex

"Doesn't matter, I still gain another 800 life points" said Philippe

_Philippe's LP (1700+800=2500)_

"I end my turn" said Philippe

Alex draws a card.

"First, I sacrifice my Kuribot in order to summon my Jinzo in attack mode, forget about using trap cards, next, I play Megamorph" said Alex

**Megamorph**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Equip Spell]**

**When your life points are lower than your opponent's, double the equipped monsters original ATK. When your life points are higher than your opponent's, halve the equipped monsters original ATK.**

"And, I equip it to my Jinzo, since my life points are lower than yours, Jinzo's attack is 4800, now, Stardust Dragon, attack Moonlight Gardna" said Alex

Stardust Dragon and Moonlight Gardna both fire at eachother and both monsters are destroyed.

"NO!" yelled Philippe

"I attack directly with Jinzo" said Alex

Jinzo creates a ball of energy in his hands and blasts it at Philippe.

_Philippe's LP (2500-4800=0)_

"That ends the game" said Alex

A high pitched whistling is heard, the glass tank smashes, freeing the girls.

"Girls, are you okay?" asked Alex

"We are now, thanks to you" said Emily

Bethany ran towards Thomas and the 2 shared a hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright" said Thomas

"Man, the DMH are really starting to play dirty" said Rick

"Yeah, I'm sick of them" said Alex

"Me too, I know we can beat them" said Thomas

"Yeah, now, let's go home" said Alex

The 5 friends went home.

* * *

**That does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	14. Bully

Here is the newest instalment of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Next Generation

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! I don't even know who does

* * *

Alex and Thomas were in the middle of a duel, they were trying to use new strategies to defeat the DMH, they were at Thomas' place. Alex had his Z-Metal Tank on the field, 2 set cards, 4 cards in his hand and 1800 life points left. Thomas had Photon Crusher, Baby Dragon and Pitch-Black Warwolf on the field, 0 set cards, 1 card in his hand and 2500 life points left.

"It's my draw" said Thomas

Thomas drew his card.

"I sacrifice Baby Dragon and Pitch-Black Warwolf in order to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and I'll attack your Tank with Photon Crusher" said Thomas

Photon Crusher charges at Alex's Z-Metal Tank.

"I activate Mirror Force, to negate your attack and send it back at your entire field" said Alex

Photon Crusher and Blue-Eyes are destroyed.

"Aw nuts" said Thomas

"My turn" said Alex

Alex drew a card

"I summon Cyber Kirin in attack mode, then I play Double Summon so I get to summon again, so I sacrifice my Kirin and Metal Tank to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon" said Alex

"Oh no, wait, if you attack, I'll still have life points" said Thomas

"I know that, that's why I activate my face-down, Metalmorph, I can equip this to my Red-Eyes, but not for long, because I sacrifice my Red-Eyes in order to summon Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" said Alex

**Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 8**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

**This card cannot be normal summoned/set. This card can only be special summoned (From your deck) by tributing "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" equipped with "Metalmorph"**

"Red-Eyes, attack him directly, Flash Flare Blast" said Alex

Red-Eyes blasts Thomas with a red fireball.

_Thomas' LP (2500-2800=0)_

"Aw man, I lost again, man, Alex how come you never lose?" asked Thomas

"It's because I always believe I CAN win" said Alex

The next day, the gang were in school, when a skinny student with long white hair, wearing a red jacket walked up to them, he was accompanied by 2 other students, one was a tall and skinny one with a small blonde afro, the other was a short husky guy with short, dark green hair.

"Hey there, losers" said the student

"What do you want, Seymour?" asked Thomas

"Why would I want anything from you? Not like you actually have anything worth anything" said Seymour

"That's not how you felt 2 years ago when you STOLE my deck" said Thomas

"Oh, you're still thinking about that?" asked Seymour

"You stole one my entire deck, did you think I forgot that?" asked Thomas

Seymour just walked away after that.

"Who was that?" asked Alex

"Seymour Godderz, he's nothing but a jerk, 2 years ago me and him were actually quite good friends, until he stole my deck" said Thomas

==Flashback==

_2 Years Ago, Thomas and Seymour were in the middle of a duel. Seymour had a Pinch Hopper on the field, 1 card in his hand, no face-downs and 1000 life points left. Thomas had a Lord of D. in attack mode, Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks in defense mode and 1 face-down card, he had 3 cards in his hand and 2400 life points left._

_"It's my turn" said Seymour_

_Seymour drew his card._

_"I play my spell card, Eradicating Aerosol, to destroy an insect monster on the field, so I'll destroy my Pinch Hopper, then with my Hopper's Special Ability, I get to special summon any Insect monster I have in my hand, so I summon the Metal Armored Bug" said Seymour_

**Metal Armored Bug**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 8**

**[Insect]**

**ATK: 2800 DEF: 1500**

_"Now, Metal Armored Bug, attack his Shadow" said Seymour_

_"I think not Seymour, I activate a quick play spell, it's known as Book of Moon, this flips your Metal Armored Bug into defense" said Thomas_

_"Oh man, I end my turn" said Seymour_

_Thomas draws a card._

_"I summon Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets, in attack mode" said Thomas_

**Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level 4**

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000**

**You can discard this card and 1 Dragon type or WATER attribute monster to special summon 1 "Tidals, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls" from your deck. It cannot attack this turn. You can only use the effect of "Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets" once per turn.**

_"Next, I switch Burner to Attack mode, then I attack your face-down Metal Armored Bug with my Stream said Thomas_

_Stream fires water at Metal Armored Bug and destroys Metal Armored Bug._

_"Now, I attack you directly with Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks" said Thomas_

_Seymour's LP (1000-1000=0)_

_"Oh man, I lost again" said Seymour_

_"Well, your getting better with your Insect Deck" said Thomas_

_"Yeah, man, your Dragon Ruler Deck really is cool" said Seymour_

_"Thanks" said Thomas_

_Thomas looked at his watch._

_"Hey, it's getting late, we should be getting home" said Thomas_

_Thomas started walking home, when something hit him in the back of the head and knocked him unconscious, when he came to, he found a photo of Seymour holding one of Thomas' Dragon Ruler cards. Thomas checked his pockets for his deck, but he couldn't find it, Seymour had stolen it._

==End Flashback==

"...and that's what happened?" said Thomas

"Wow, what a jerk" said Alex

"Hang on, you said you had a Dragon Deck back then, but you use a Dragon Deck now" said Emily

"Not the same, my old dragon deck had cards like the Dragon Rulers, my current deck doesn't" said Thomas

"Hey, guys, we should be getting to class" said Alex

==Classroom==

"Now students, just a reminder, tomorrow we will be going on a school field trip to the New Domino Museum" said the Teacher

"_The New Domino Museum? They have an exhibit on my uncle there_" thought Alex

==The Next Day==

The following day, the school were at the Museum, Alex kept looking at the exhibit of his uncle, Yusei. Later, Alex noticed Seymour and his goons attempting to sneak out.

"What's going on?" asked Alex

Seymour and his friends were trying to sneak away, they didn't really care that much about the museum, when someone in a black hoodie and a metal mask approached them.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Seymour

The man pulled out a duel disk.

"Oh, I see how it is" said Seymour

One of Seymour's goons handed Seymour his duel disk. 5 minutes later, Alex found Seymour in the middle of the duel.

"ATTACK!" yelled Seymour's opponent

A monster blasts a laser at Seymour.

_Seymour's LP (0)_

"Seymour?" asked Alex

"Tizer? What are you doing here?" asked Seymour

"I should ask you the same thing" said Alex

"This weirdo challenged me to a duel, just to save him any humiliation, I let him win" said Seymour

"Sure you did" said Alex, sarcastically

Thomas and the others found Alex, Seymour and the others.

"Alex, what's going on?" asked Thomas

"This member of the DMH just beat Seymour in a duel" said Alex

"DMH? What's he doing here?" asked Rick

"I was sent here to challenge a certain someone to a duel" said the DMH Member

"Who?" asked Seymour

"Rick Wallace" said the DMH Member

"Me?" asked Rick

"Yes" said the DMH Member

"You know what? You're on" said Rick

Rick grabbed his duel disk and activated it.

"Let's Duel" said Rick

Both players drew 5 cards.

"I'll make the first move" said Rick

Rick drew a card.

"First, I summon Shien's Daredevil" said Rick

**Shien's Daredevil**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 4**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

**When this card is normal summoned, place one Bushido Counter on it (Max. 1). This card gains 300 ATK for each Bushido Counter on it. Once per turn; You can select 1 card on your side of the field that uses Bushido Counters, remove 1 Bushido Counter from this card, place it on that card.**

"Since he was special summoned, he gains a Bushido Counter, and for every Bushido Counter he has, he gains 300 attack points" said Rick

_Shien's Daredevil Bushido Counters (1)_

_Shien's Daredevil's ATK (1900)_

"I set 3 cards face-down and I end my turn" said Rick

The DMH Member draws a card.

"I activate the spell card, Swords of Concealing Light" said the DMH Member

**Swords of Concealing Light**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Continuous]**

**When this card resolves, all monsters your opponent controlled when this card was activated are changed to face-down defense position. Your opponent's monsters cannot change their battle positions. Destroy this card during your 2nd standby phase after activation.**

"So your monster is flipped face-down" said the DMH member

"Alright" said Rick, switching his monster to face-down defense position

"Next, I summon Ally of Justice Reverse Break" said the DMH Member

**Ally of Justice Reverse Break**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200**

**If a face-up LIGHT monster is on the field, destroy this card. If this monster battles a face-down defense position monster, destroy it immediately without flipping it face-up or applying battle damage.**

"I attack your set monster with Reverse Break" said the DMH Member

Reverse Break attempts to attack Shien's Daredevil.

"I activate my Trap Card, Compulsory Evacuation Device" said Rick

**Compulsory Evacuation Device**

**[Trap Card]**

**Target 1 monster on the field. Return that target to the hand.**

"So your Reverse Break returns to your hand" said Rick

"Very well" said the DMH Member

The DMH Member's Reverse Break returns to his hand.

"I set 2 cards face-down, your move" said the DMH Member

Rick draws a card.

"I summon my Elder of the Six Samurai in attack mode" said Rick

**Elder of the Six Samurai**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 3**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 400 DEF: 0**

**If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can special summon this monster from your hand.**

"Next, I play a spell card, Double Summon, so I can summon again, and I summon my Kagemusha of the Six Samurai" said Rick

**Kagemusha of the Six Samurai**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 2**

**[Warrior/Tuner]**

**ATK: 400 DEF: 1800**

**During either player's turn, when exactly 1 "Six Samurai" monster is targeted by a spell/trap or card effect that could have targeted this card, change the target to this card.**

"And now, I synch my Elder and my Kagemusha to Synchro summon..." said Rick

_Level 3 + Level 2 = Level 5_

"LEGENDARY SIX SAMURAI - SHI EN" said Rick

**Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 5**

**[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]**

**ATK: 2500 DEF: 1400**

**1 Warrior-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner "Six Samurai" monsters  
Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap card: You can negate the activation and, if you do, destroy it. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.**

"I end my turn" said Rick

The DMH Member draws a card.

_Swords of Concealing Light (1/2)_

"I summon Ally of Justice Reverse Break again, then I attack your Daredevil" said the DMH Member

Reverse Break uses the drill on it's forehead to destroy Rick's Daredevil.

"I end my turn" said the DMH Member

Rick draws a card.

"I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards" said Rick

Rick draws 2 cards.

"Next, I activate one of my set cards, Shien's Smoke Signal" said Rick

**Shien's Smoke Signal**

**[Spell Card]**

**Add 1 Level 3 or lower "Six Samurai" from your deck to your hand.**

"So my Shien's Smoke Signal allows me to add Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho to my hand, then I play the field spell card, Shien's Castle of Mist" said Rick

**Shien's Castle of Mist**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Field Spell]**

**When a "Six Samurai" monster is attacked, the attacking monster loses 500 ATK during damage calculation only.**

"I end my turn" said Rick

The DMH Member draws a card.

Swords of Concealing Light is destroyed.

"I summon Ally of Justice Unlimiter" said the DMH Member

**Ally of Justice Unlimiter**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 2**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 600 DEF: 200**

**You can tribute this card to double the original ATK of 1 "Ally of Justice" monster until the end phase.**

"Next, I set this card face-down, your move" said the DMH Member

Rick draws a card.

"First, I remove my Hand of the Six Samurai along with my Kagemusha of the Six Samurai in order to special summon my Enishi, Shien's Chancellor" said Rick

**Enishi, Shien's Chancellor**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 6**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200**

**This card cannot be normal summoned or set. Must be special summoned (From your hand) be banishing 2 "Six Samurai" monsters from your graveyard and cannot be special summoned by any other ways. Once per turn: you can target 1 face-up monster on the field, destroy that target, this card cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this effect.**

"And since Enishi is a Light monster, your Reverse Break is destroyed" said Rick

Reverse Break shatters like glass.

"Then, I activate my Enishi's ability, to destroy your Unlimiter" said Rick

Unlimiter shatters like glass.

"Now, I attack you directly with Shi En" said Rick

Shi En charges towards the DMH Member.

"I activate my face-down card, Dimensional Prison, this card removes your Shi En from the game" said the DMH Member

A purple portal appears infront of Shi En's path

"I think not, Shi En can negate your activation and destroy your prison" said Rick

Shien charges through the portal and slashes the DMH Member.

_DMH Member's LP (8000-2500=5500)_

"I end my turn" said Rick

The DMH Member draws a card.

"I summon Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher" said the DMH Member

**Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 3**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**

**When this monster battles a LIGHT attribute monster, remove that monster from play after damage calculation.**

"Next, I activate my Limiter Removal to double his attack power to 2400" said the DMH Member

"I think not, my Shi En can negate your Limiter Removal and destroy it" said Rick

"I knew you would do that, that's why I had this card waiting, I activate my face-down, Waboku" said the DMH Member

**Waboku**

**[Trap Card]**

**You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed in battle this turn.**

"So now, Unknown Crusher, attack his Enishi NOW!" said the DMH Member

Unknown Crusher charges towards Enishi.

"I activate my trap card, KUNAI WITH CHAIN" said Rick

**Kunai with Chain**

**[Trap Card]**

**Activate 1 or both of these effects (simultaneously).  
● When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; change that target to Defense Position.  
● Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK.**

"So now, your monster switches to defense mode and my Enishi gains 500 attack" said Rick

_Enishi's ATK (2200+500=2700)_

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn" said the DMH Member

Rick draws a card.

"Alright, first, I summon Legendary Six Samurai-Mizuho" said Rick

**Legendary Six Samurai-Mizuho**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Level 3**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

**If you control 1 face-up "Legendary Six Samurai-Shinai", you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn; you can tribute 1 face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control to destroy 1 card on the field.**

"Next, since I have a Mizuho on the field, I can Special Summon Legendary Six Samurai-Shinai" said Rick

**Legendary Six Samurai-Shinai**

**Attribute: Water**

**Level 3**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

**If you control a face-up "Legendary Six Samurai-Mizuho" you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is tributed, add 1 "Six Samurai" monster from your graveyard to your hand, except "Legendary Six Samurai-Shinai"**

"Now my Shinai, destroy Unknown Crusher" said Rick

Shinai destroys Crusher.

"Now, Shi En, attack him directly" said Rick

Shi En charges at the DMH Member.

"I activate my face-down, Ultimate Offering, for every 500 points I pay I can summon a monster to save my life points" said the DMH Member

"Shi En can negate and destroy Ultimate Offering" said Rick

"Then I activate my other face-down, Fires of Doomsday" said the DMH Member

**Fires of Doomsday**

**[Spell Card]**

**[Quick Play]**

**Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These tokens cannot be tributed for a tribute summon except the tribute of a DARK Attribute monster. You cannot summon any other monsters the turn you activate this card (But you can set).**

"So I get 2 Doomsday Tokens" said the DMH Member

Shi En destroys a token.

"Fine, Enishi can still attack your other token" said Rick

Enishi, swings the Kunai that was still equip to him, the Kunai slashes the other Token.

"Now, my Mizuho can attack you directly" said Rick

Mizuho uses her weapons (I don't know what they're called) and slashes the DMH Member.

_DMH Member's LP (5500-1600=3900)_

"Next turn, you're finished" said Rick

The DMH Member drew a card.

"I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards" said the DMH Member

The DMH Member drew 2 cards.

"I set a monster in defense mode, your move" said the DMH Member

Rick drew a card.

"I attack with Enishi" said Rick

Enishi uses the Kunai to destroy the DMH Member's set monster, Ally Salvo.

"Since you destroyed my Salvo, I can destroy 2 cards on your side of the field, I'll choose Shi En and Mizuho" said the DMH Member

Shi En and Mizuho both shatter like glass.

"I can still attack you directly with Shinai" said Rick

Shinai attacks the DMH Member.

_DMH Member's LP (3900-1500=2400)_

"I end my turn" said Rick

The DMH Member drew a card.

"First, I summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator" said the DMH Member

**Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 3**

**[Machine/Tuner]**

**ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200**

**Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand, return spell/trap cards to the owners hand equal to the number of face-up Tuner Monsters on the field.**

"Then I play Monster Reborn, allowing me to bring back Ally Salvo, then I'll synch it with Cyclone Creator to Synchro Summon..." said the DMH Member

_Level 3 + Level 2 = Level 5_

"ALLY OF JUSTICE CATASTOR" said the DMH Member

**Ally of Justice Catastor**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 5**

**[Machine/Synchro/Effect]**

**ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters**

**At the start of the damage step, if this battles a Non-DARK monster. Destroy that monster.**

"Catastor will destroy any non dark monster that he battles, now, ATTACK ENISHI" said the DMH Member

Catastor fires a beam at Enishi, destroying him.

"I end my turn" said the DMH Member

Rick drew a card.

"I set a monster in defense mode, your move" said Rick

The DMH Member drew a card.

"I set one card face-down, now, Catastor, attack Shinai" said the DMH Member

"Oh no, Rick forgot to switch Shinai to defense mode" said Alex

Catastor fires a beam that destroys Shinai.

_Rick's LP (8000-700=7300)_

"I end my turn" said the DMH Member

Rick drew a card.

"_Let's see, I currently have Mizuho, Shi En and Shinai in the graveyard, but not enough just yet_" thought Rick

"I activate the spell card, Reinforcement of the army, now I get to add a level 4 or lower monster to my hand, so I choose The Six Samurai - Zanji" said Rick

"Anything else?" asked the DMH Member

"No, I'm ending my turn" said Rick

The DMH Member drew a card.

"I play the spell card Mirage of Nightmare, so during your next standby phase, I get to draw till I have 4 cards in my hand" said the DMH Member

"I know, but afterwards, you have do randomly discard the number of cards you drew" said Rick

"I attack your set monster with Catastor" said the DMH Member

Catastor's beam destroys Rick's set card, Shien's Footsoldier.

"Since you destroyed Shien's Footsoldier, I get to special summon 1 level 3 or lower Six Samurai from my deck, and I choose Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki" said Rick

**Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki**

**Attribute: Wind**

**Level 3**

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**ATK: 200 DEF: 2000**

**When this monster is normal summoned, you can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from your hand. While you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, this card gains 1500 ATK.**

"Very well, I end my turn" said the DMH Member

"I draw" said Rick

Rick draws a card

"And so do I, thanks to my Mirage of Nightmare" said the DMH Member

"But you'll still have to discard those cards later" said Rick

"I think not, I activate my set card, Emergency Provisions, so I can get rid of any of my spell or trap cards so that I can also gain 1000 life points, so I am getting rid of Mirage of Nightmare, so my hand is safe and I can get some bonus life points" said the DMH Member

_DMH Member's LP (2400+1000=3400)_

"I switch my Kageki to defense mode, then I play Card Destruction, we both discard our hands and draw the same number of cards, so I guess the hand you drew wasn't safe after all" said Rick

Both duellists discarded their hands, Rick drew 2 cards, the DMH Member drew 4.

"Next, I set 2 cards face-down, make your move" said Rick

The DMH Member drew a card.

"I set 2 cards face-down, then I'll attack your monster with Catastor" said the DMH Member

Catastor destroyed Kageki

"Luckily, my monster was in defense mode, so my life points are safe" said Rick

"I end my turn" said the DMH Member

Rick drew a card.

"You're going down, I activate my trap card, Backs to the Wall, so I can pay life points till I only have 100 left, then I can special summon as many Six Samurai monsters from my graveyard, so I bring back, Shi En, Kageki, Mizuho, Shinai and Zanji" said Rick

"I'll chain Ally of Justice Cycle Reader's effect, so I can remove your Zanji from the game, and just for good measure, I'll also remove your Enishi" said the DMH Member

"What? Oh well, I still get back my other 4 monsters" said Rick

"Fine by me" said the DMH Member

"Next, I activate my second face down, Six Strike-Triple Impact, so since I have 3 or more Six Samurai on the field, I can either destroy all your monsters, destroy all your face-up spell and trap cards or destroy all your set spell and trap cards, so I'll exterminate your set cards" said Rick

The DMH Member's set cards (Mirror Force & Ring of Destruction) were destroyed.

"So what? My Catastor is still too strong, plus, he destroys any non Dark monster he battles" said the DMH Member

"Check again, your monster only has 2200 attack points, whereas my Shi En has 2500, plus, my Shi En is a Dark monster, so he won't be destroyed" said Rick

"Alright! Rick's gonna win" said Thomas

"Shi En, ATTACK ALLY OF JUSTICE CATASTOR" said Rick

Shi En slashes Catastor in half.

_DMH Member's LP (3400-300=3100)_

"Now the rest of my Samurai can attack you directly" said Rick

The other 3 Six Samurai attack the DMH Member together.

_DMH Member's LP (3100-3300=0)_

"He Won!" said Alex

"He won?" asked Seymour

"I won" said Rick

"You haven't heard the last of the DMH" said the DMH Member

Just then, the DMH Member was approached by a short, skinny person, wearing a grey robe, he was wearing a mask that beared a resemblance to a spider. He was the DMH Member's Right Hand Man

"Marco, get back to the headquarters, now!" said he guy

"Yes sir" said Marco

Marco and the DMH Leader's Right Hand Man left the museum.

"Are you dorks used to this kind of stuff?" asked Seymour

"Some days are better than others" said Alex

"See you losers, and see you soon Bethany" said Seymour

Bethany was a little creeped out by Seymour's last sentence.

"Hey, we better get back with the rest of the class, we don't want detention" said Emily

The group returned to their class.

* * *

**That's it for this edition**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	15. New Ally Part 1

Here is the newest instalment of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Next Generation

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! I don't even know who does

* * *

Alex, Thomas, Bethany, Emily and Rick were in Bethany's house, they were trying to do more research on the DMH. They had researched every member they had faced so far.

"So what do we know so far?" asked Alex

"Well, we know that the group is full of Duel Monsters Champions..." said Thomas

"...We know that they are relatively new..." said Bethany

"...We know that they force their members to join and won't let them leave by their own free will..." said Rick

"...And we know that they're after the end of Duel Monsters" said Emily

"But why?" asked Alex

"We haven't found that out yet" said Thomas

The next day, Alex was searching through his deck although, one card was missing, Thomas entered Alex's room.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing?" asked Thomas

"I'm working on my deck" said Alex

Thomas walked over to Alex and instantly noticed which card Alex had taken out.

"Hold up, your switching out Giant Trunade? That's one of your favourites" said Thomas

"I know, but still, I have an idea how to improve my deck, but I have to take my Trunade out" said Alex

"What card are you replacing it with?" asked Thomas

Alex showed Thomas a card.

"Whoa, cool card" said Thomas

"Thanks" said Alex

"Care to test out the new strategy in a duel?" asked Thomas

"Maybe another time" said Alex

The next day, the group were at a café, a hooded figure was watching them from around a corner. The waitress walked up to the group.

"What will it be?" she asked

"I'll take a decaf" said Thomas

"Same here" said Bethany

"Make it 3" said Rick

"I'll have a diet soda" said Emily

"Me too" said Alex

"Very well" said the waitress

After the group finished their drinks, Alex thought he saw someone.

"Hey, what was that?" asked Alex

"What was what?" asked Thomas

"I thought I saw something" said Alex

Alex got up and went after what the thought he saw, he chased it throughout New Domino City. Until he had backed the person into a dead end. It was the hooded figure from earlier, of course, Alex didn't know that.

"Gotcha, who are you?" asked Alex

Instead of answering, the hooded figure was able to scale the wall and get away, Alex continued to follow the hooded figure, until he was stopped by someone else, it was a man wearing a light brown hoodie, wearing a mask that was black with brown accents.

"Who are you?" asked Alex

"I am Daniel, I am a member of the DMH" said the man

"DMH, let me guess, you want a duel" said Alex

"Correct" said Daniel

Daniel activated his duel disk. The hooded figure peeked around a corner.

"_No! What's he thinking?_" asked the hooded figure

Alex activated his duel disk, that was when his friends arrived.

"ALEX!" said Thomas

"Guys?" asked Alex

"Hey, what happened? Where'd you go?" asked Thomas

"I got caught up in a chase, now I'm caught up in a duel" said Alex

The 4 sat down at a bench.

"Let's duel this" said Alex

"Agreed" said Daniel

Both duellists drew 5 cards.

"If you don't mind, I'll go first" said Alex

Alex drew a 6th card.

"First off, I activate the spell card, Card Trader, with this card, during each of my draw phases, I can swap out one card in my hand, shuffle it into my deck and draw a replacement, next I summon Card Trooper in attack mode" said Alex

**Card Trooper**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 3**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 400 DEF: 400**

**Once per turn, you can select a number between 1 and 3, then send that many cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard, this card gains 500 ATK for every card sent to the graveyard by this effect until the end phase. When this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard; draw 1 card.**

"But I'm not done, I also play my Double Summon spell card, now I can summon again, so now I summon out my Proto-Cyber Dragon" said Alex

**Proto-Cyber Dragon**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 3**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 1100 DEF: 600**

**This card's name is treated as "Cyber Dragon" while it is face-up on the field.**

"Now since I have 2 level 3 monsters, I can overlay them together for an Xyz summon" said Alex

Card Trooper and Proto-Cyber Dragon turn into yellow lights and fly into a portal.

"I summon Temtempo the Percussion Djinn" said Alex

**Temtempo the Percussion Djinn**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Rank 3**

**[Fiend/Xyz/Effect]**

**ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000**

**OLU: 2**

**2 level 3 monsters**

**Once per turn, during either player's turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Xyz monster your opponent controls: detach 1 Xyz material from that card, and if you do, all "Djinn" monsters you currently control gain 500 ATK.**

"I end my turn with a face-down" said Alex

Daniel drew a card.

"First I play Pot of Greed, so I draw 2 cards" said Daniel

Daniel drew 2 cards

"Next, I activate Foolish Burial, this spell card will send 1 monster from my deck to the grave, so I'll send this card to the grave, next, I set one monster in defense mode, then I lay 2 cards face down" said Daniel

"Is that all?" asked Alex

"It is, I end my turn" said Daniel

Alex draws a card.

The same person from before watched the duel from around a corner.

"_He has no idea what he's getting himself into_" thought the hooded figure

"Now, since it's my standby phase, I can send 1 card from my hand and shuffle it back into my deck, then draw a new card, so I'll send Cyber Kirin back to by deck" said Alex

Alex shuffles his deck and drew a new card.

"Next, I set one card face-down, and I summon out my Cannon Soldier" said Alex

**Cannon Soldier**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4**

**[Machine/Effect]**

**ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300**

**You can tribute 1 monster, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

"Next, I attack your face-down monster, so let him have it Cannon Soldier" said Alex

Cannon Soldier aims his gun at Daniel's set monster.

"FIRE!" said Alex

Cannon Soldier blasts the monster, revealing Skelengel.

"Since you destroyed my Skelengel, I draw a card" said Daniel

Daniel drew a card.

"Well it's not going to make a difference, I attack you directly with Temtempo the Percussion Djinn, DRUMBEAT BEATDOWN" said Alex

Temtempo starts playing his drums, the sound waves damage Daniel's life points.

_Daniel's LP (8000-1700=6300)_

"I end my turn" said Alex

Daniel drew a card. Just then, the same person from before tries to get a closer look at the duel, Alex didn't notice, but the others did.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Thomas

"It doesn't matter who I am, what matters is that your friend is in big trouble, his opponent possesses some of the most dangerous cards in all of Duel Monsters" said the person

"Which cards?" asked Rick

"I have a feeling you'll see soon enough" said the guy

"I activate the Spell Card, Painful Choice, with this, I take 5 cards from my deck and then I reveal them to you, then you have to pick one of them to add to my hand, the others are sent to the graveyard" said Daniel

"Fine by me" said Alex

Daniel selects 5 cards, and reveals them to Alex, revealing 5 of the most feared cards in all of Duel Monsters.

"NO WAY! EXODIA?!" asked Alex

"That's right! You have to pick one of the 5 pieces of Exodia to add to my hand" said Daniel

"Fine by me, since the others are completely gone" said Alex

"This guy has Exodia?" asked Thomas

"What's so scary about Exodia?" asked Emily

"When all 5 pieces of Exodia are in a player's hand, that player automatically wins" said Thomas

"Come on, come on, I don't have all day" said Daniel

"I choose to add Exodia's head to your hand" said Alex

Daniel sends Exodia's Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg and Right Leg to the grave.

"And it's still my turn, so I can activate my face-down card, Monster Reincarnation, so by discarding one card from my hand, I can put a monster from my grave into my hand" said Daniel

"_I get it, he's gonna try to use cards to return the other 4 pieces to his hand_" said Alex

"So I discard Exodia's head from my hand in order to add 1 monster from my grave" said Daniel

"Huh? You're discarding the final piece of Exodia? But that means you can't get the instant win" said Alex

"I don't really care about that, next, I summon Jar Turtle, and he's got a special ability, when he's on the field, if I activate Jar of Greed, I can draw an extra card" said Daniel

"Very well" said Alex

"I activate my face-down, Jar of Greed, normally, I would just draw 1 card with this, but thanks to my Jar Turtle, I get to draw 1 card more" said Daniel

Daniel drew 2 cards.

"Next, I activate a spell card, Swords of Revealing Light" said Daniel

100 golden swords surround Alex's side of the field.

"Now you can't attack for 3 turns, but I can, but since my Jar Turtle only has 200 attack points, I don't plan to, I end my turn" said Daniel

Alex draws a card.

_Swords of Revealing Light (1/3)_

"I use Card Trader's effect, so I shuffle the card I just drew back into my deck" said Alex

Alex does so.

"And I activate my own Swords of Revealing Light, so now YOU can't attack for 3 turns either" said Alex

"That's pretty boring" said Daniel

"I end my turn" said Alex

Daniel drew a card.

_Alex's Swords of Revealing Light (1/3)_

"_Perfect, just the card I needed_" thought Daniel

"I hope you had fun, because this duel is practically over" said Daniel

"Says who?" asked Alex

"Says me, I activate the spell card, CONTRACT WITH EXODIA" said Daniel

**Contract with Exodia**

**[Spell Card]**

**Activate only while you have "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" and "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" in your graveyard, special summon 1 "Exodia Necross" from your hand.**

"With this card, since I have all 5 pieces of Exodia in my graveyard, I get to special summon the most powerful monster I have" said Daniel

A magic circle appears in the centre of the duelling field, a monstrous creature emerges from it, it looked alot like Exodia, except it was black with a green aura.

"What is that thing?" asked Emily

"SAY HELLO TO EXODIA NECROSS" said Daniel

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Alex really seems to be in trouble, he's facing against the dangerous Exodia Necross, can he make a comeback?**

**Let's hope so.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
